Our Inner Children
by Professor Chrystal-Snape
Summary: Severus & Hermione meet their 7 year old selves after a potions explosion. Their younger versions use their pranks and hatch a dastardly plan to force Severus & Hermione to finally admit their feelings for one another. Fluff/adult/Funny ooc
1. The Incident

Disclaimer: All characters/Settings belong to JK Rowling.

Please review!

* * *

><p>They were breathless and sweating, bodies tangled up in one anothers. They both knew this had been a long time coming, and neither regretted what they had done.<p>

It was amazing how much their lives had changed in a matter of months since 'The Incident' but perhaps more amazing was how much each other them had changed, not only towards one another, but as people as a whole.

Severus turned to the beautiful and very naked Hermione, tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Please don't say you regret that Hermione, I know I certainly did not. To be honest with you, I had wanted to do this a long time before Mya and Russie came on the scene. I also don't want this to be the only time we're together like this..." Hermione went to speak but was stopped when Severus held up his hand, "...as I was saying, I don't want this to be the only time we're together like this, but I want more than this too. I want it all. I want you to my other half, my lover, my potential candidate for a marriage one day. I've...I've been falling in love with you so rapidly, I can't say when I began having feeling for me that were more than lust exactly but I know I love you, with all my heart."

Hermione was speechless, she'd been wanting to say something eerily similar to him but he'd beaten her to the chance.

Everything was so surreal to her, a few hours ago she'd been arguing with Severus about Mya and Russie and then bam. She was being snogged senseless, stripped and then given a jolly good rogering by none other than Severus Snape.

She was so glad, she'd been wanting to jump his bones for a good few years now. She'd been teaching at Hogwarts a little over 2 years but had admired Severus and his dark eyes, silky voice and peachy arse since her sixth year. Now she finally had the man she'd been falling in love with and she couldn't be more pleased.

"Severus, I love you. I've been falling in love with you since I started working here. I fancied you since I was 17, I couldn't be more happy than I am right this very moment. I finally have the man I've wanted for four years and you've got no chance of me ever letting you go willingly. I'm so grateful for what's happened over the past few months. Who knew one little potions mishap could cause things to turn out the way they have. You still drive me mad but I can't help but say, that's part of the reason I'm so in love with you." She kissed him lightly on the nose and snuggled into the crook in his shoulder, nuzzling her nose into his neck and inhaling his gorgeous scent.

"I am so pleased. I feel like I'm having the best dream and I don't ever want to wake up." He kissed the top of her bushy head. "Only thing is, Mya and Russie...what are we going to do about them? I know Albus is working on the charm needed to send them back, you know they don't belong in our time darling. As much as I hate to say it, they need to go back."

Hermione sat up on her elbow and looked into the eyes of her new lover, "Um...can't we just keep them and raise them as our own like we have been these past few months? I think I'd miss them_ terribly_ if we had to make them disappear again." The thought made her increasingly sad.

It only seemed like yesterday that they'd had that terrible potions incident.

* * *

><p><em>The Incident…3 months Prior...<em>

After much coaxing from Albus, Severus and Hermione had been paired up to assist Poppy by re-stocking the infirmary potions. There had been massive numbers of children suffering from depression since the war, and the number of children using aging potions in order to gain access to alcohol was also on the rise.

The infirmary was clean out of the De-aging potion and Essence of Elation, so these were the first two potions the pair were to tackle.

They knew from past experience while working on healing potions after the Final Battle that they would be better working on a potion each rather than working on one together after countless arguments were caused because of his staring made her nervous, or her bushy hair was getting in his line of sight.

The lab was deathly silent as the pair worked. Severus was silently proud of Hermione's potions skill and managed to peak at her every now and again. Hermione couldn't get enough of watching Severus work either, he truly was an artist when it came to Potioneering.

Hermione turned her attention back to her Essence of Elation and was carefully adding the correct amount of Zemlar rocks to the mix. One wrong move and this potion could become extremely volatile and violent.

Similarly, Severus was adding the petals of yellow roses to his de-aging potion, he had to be very careful to add 7 bits of worms-wort and 3 sprigs of deadly nightshade because getting this potion incorrect could prove to be very detrimental to himself and Hermione.

As they were standing back to back adding these ingredients, Dobby appeared next to Hermione with a 'POP', making her jump in fright. An entire handful of Zamlak fell into her cauldron, she was oblivious to the man behind her who had just dropped all the sprigs of deadly nightshade into his cauldron after she knocked into him.

The two only had a moment to look at one another when both cauldrons exploded with enormous force. Hermione was blown to the left of the room, Severus to the right.

After a few minutes both regained consciousness and slowly stood, covered in the gloop from both cauldrons. Neither of them noticed the golden glow that formed in the middle of the room between them.

Severus was about to ask Hermione was alright when he saw a look of confusion and horror cross herface as she looked towards the glow in the room. Severus followed her line of sight and couldn't help but gasp. There in the middle of the lab stood two young children. One was female, had brown eyes and bushy hair. The other was male, he was slightly taller, thin, with black onyx eyes and a scowl.

Hermione spoke first, "Um, where did you children come from? What are your names?" She smiled kindly at them.

The boy spoke first, arms crossed with a familiar sneer, "I'm Sev-rus Snape, but everyone calls me Russie."

The little girl cannily stepped forward, "And my name is Hermione Granger, but my mummy calls me Mya."

Both professors stood with their mouths open in shock.

Hermione was broken out of her disbelief as he heard a 'thunk' - Severus had fainted.

* * *

><p>AN:

I will update once I've had some feedback - once I know you folks approve I can really get my teeth stuck into this one.


	2. Twinkling Eyes and Insults

Disclaimer: All character and settings belong to JK Rowling.

Please review.

* * *

><p>Once Severus had regained consciousness, Hermione floo'd to the Headmaster and asked him to step through into the dungeon laboratory.<p>

As the green flames swirled in the fireplace, Albus was treated to the sight of Hermione talking happily to two familiar looking children on her knees and Severus sitting at his desk, staring into space and nursing a rather large tot of Firewhiskey.

"Hermione, Severus, what has happened? And who are these two little tykes?" His eyes were twinkling like disco balls, this un-nerved Severus even more at their situation.

Seeing that the Potions Master was unwilling to speak, Hermione stood and winced at the painful burn the stone floor had on her knee caps. "Well Headmaster, there was an unfortunate accident...we ended up exploding our two cauldrons..."

"No, you managed to explode our two cauldrons Granger!" Severus snapped out.

"Well it wasn't my fault Dobby appeared out of no-where and scared me! You were standing too close behind me!" Hermione was now livid, how dare he blame her for something she had no control over.

"Oh pu-lease. Silly girl. You were in a bloody dream all day! This is ultimately your fault, we could have been killed but instead now we're stuck with these two little shits of whom I can only guess are us when we were 7 years old!"

"Fuck you Snape! I never get room to breathe, you're always hanging over my shoulder. Were you trying to perv on me or something? These tits are _not_ for your eyes!" she baited herself after that remark, she knew in her heart of hearts, she had in fact been the one being the pervert.

"Get over yourself Granger, I wouldn't ride you into battle, never mind want to fuck you!"

Hermione's retort was interrupted as the Headmaster hit them both with a silencing spell.

"That...is _quite enough_. I am ashamed of such behaviour and language being used by two of my best professors, and in the presence of two minors no less! Pull yourselves together, you have been snarking at one another for years and I for one have had enough..."

He looked at the pair and saw Severus sneering at him silently. At least Hermione looked apologetic and ashamed of her actions. A wicked and wonderful idea struck Albus at that moment.

"You will both take care of these children. We will tell anyone who asks that they are your niece and nephew. You can say your brother married, Hermione's sister Severus, or make something better up...I do not care. I will work with our counterparts at the Ministry of Magic to find a cure for this. It is obvious that the combination of the two faulty potions managed to split your inner child separate from your bodies. I believe this will be a good thing for both of you. Severus, you are much too serious for such a young wizard, I believe..." He turned to the small boy with a kind smile, "I'm sorry boy, what is your name?"

"Russie, Sir."

"Aah, of course, I believe Russie will allow you to loosen up a bit Severus. Hermione, you basically had your childhood taken from you the day you became a witch. Such responsibilities and pressure on one so young forced you to mature well beyond your time my dear. I believe...um...let me guess...Mya or Mione?" He turned to the bushy haired girl with chestnut brown eyes - she smiled and whispered, "Mya. Headmaster."

"Ah lovely. And you may call me Grandpa Albus! Delightful children! As I was saying Hermione, Mya will allow you to remember those care free days and perhaps loosen the tight knot you have become. Now, I am going to release you both from this spell, I want only pleasant language or I will silence you for the rest of the day, _understood_?"

Both Severus and Hermione nodded solemnly and with a wave of his hand, the spell was lifted.

"Now, Hermione, you're quarters will be joined to Severus's and you will take care of the children together until we can find a way to send them back and no Severus, this is not up for discussion!" Albus walked towards the fire place in a swish of purple and gold robes.

Before he left he smirked and said, "Besides, if you two find you're good parents, you'll maybe finally admit you want one another, shag like bunnies and pop out a few of your own. I'll be 10 galleons up, if you do. Good night children!...Headmaster's office." With a flash he was gone, echoing "Bye Grampa Albuuuuss!" ringing in the air.

The couple shifted awkwardly and wouldn't look in each other's eyes. This was going to be a long term - the student's were arriving in two days, they'd have to get their story straight.

The children stared at them with expectant faces, "Well..." Mya said with a sigh, "Can we go to the park and play?"

Severus rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling in exasperation. _Two __Grangers __living __with __me...how __fucking __wonderful. __Perhaps __I__'__ll __get __a __few __perks __and __see __Hermione __in __her __nightie?__ Anyway it c__an__'__t __be __that __bad, __I __think __little __me __will __be __worthy __of __my __attention, __bet __he __would __rather __read __then __go __to __the __bloody __park!_

"Aaaw yeah! I want to go to the park too! Will you play football with me Uncle Severus or even Auntie Mione?" Russie asked with his big black eyes fluttering.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and continued his inner monologue..._.Or __perhaps __he __is __just like them!__This __is __going __to __be __a __long __fucking __term, __that's __for __sure._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I will be adding to this story regularly - watch this space and I hope you enjoy it._


	3. MiniConspiracy?

Disclaimer: All characters/Hogwarts belongs to JK Rowling.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After what Severus could only call a 'mind-numbing hour' at the park, he strode to his or rather<em> their <em>chambers, with Hermione and the kids in tow. His face was beginning to feel sore from the constant scowl he had worn since the explosion.

He turned at the entry portrait and spoke to both the children, "Now, these are the chambers you will be residing in until we can send both of you back to where you belong. The password is 'Tinselworm'. You _will_ respect my property, do not speak unless you are spoken to, keep your grubby hands to yourselves and do not touch anything without my permission. That goes for you too, _Professor_ Granger." Hermione drew Severus a look of pure defiance.

_Old coot, how dare he speak to me as though I'm a child!_

Little Mya bravely spoke up, "Uncle Sevie-rus, does that mean we can't pee until you tell us?" Her face held a deadly serious look of worry and confusion at how strict the man was being.

Hermione and Russie were silently giggling at her question, her expression and the unamused look on the Potion Master's face.

"Mya, I know you obviously have always been a Know-it-All but try to operate a smidgen of common sense when you are in my presence. You may use the toilet and eat, sleep whenever you wish. Now, you may explore the quarters but do not, and I stress this, do not go into my bedroom. That room is strictly out of bounds, understood?"

The three nodded their heads and walked through the portrait, Hermione silently added, "Like you'd need to warn us to stay out of your bedroom Snape. I very much doubt a woman has ever graced its doorway…"

As she walked past the Potion Master, he roughly grabbed her arms, letting the children walk ahead.

"Let's be quite clear _Miss_ Granger, many a woman have graced my bedroom's door way." He leaned in closer, so he was whispering in her ear, her hair tickling his nose, "…and let me tell you. They left here_ extremely_ satisfied. _Thoroughly_ fucked, if I do say so myself."

Hermione flushed bright red and couldn't help but feel slightly turned on by his closeness, that gorgeous baritone voice whispering obscenities in her ear.

"You're a pervert Severus Snape. If you ever speak in that manner to me again, don't believe I'll think twice about cutting off your family jewels. Now, kindly step away from me before I make you." Her tone was full of anger and warning.

Seeing that Snape did not move a muscle despite her threat, she turned her head so that their noses were only inches apart. The look in his eyes mirrored hers, unmistakeable with lust. The sounds of the children chasing each other around the room and screaming at one another were zoned out. Severus was lost in Hermione's eyes and his breath hitched when she stepped closer still.

She looked to his lips and then back to his eyes, "Severus…I thought I'd asked you to move away from me. Why haven't you done it yet?" Her voice was silvery and seductive, she awaited his answer biting her lip.

_God, I wouldn't mind biting her lip. How did she get her voice to sound like that?_ Severus mused.

"Well, Hermione…I find it very…_hard_… to move away." His eyes switched from her eyes, to her lips, to her ample bust visible from her dress.

"Let me help you then Severus." She slowly trailed her hand down his clothed chest down his torso and stopped directly above his cock. She licked her lips seductively, earning a moan from Severus.

She then lifted her knee and cracked him one, right in the bollocks.

Severus fell to the ground in a thump, holding his crotch with his eyes screwed shut in pain. He looked up at a smug looking Hermione, "Don't you ever try and intimidate me like that Professor Snape. I suggest you try your best to be civil to the children and I while we are residing here. These are our quarters too. So, stay out of my way unless it concerns our two responsibilities, over there."

* * *

><p>She pointed to the two children now sitting on the couch, giggling at the fight their 'aunt' and 'uncle' just had. She stepped over the shocked Potions Master and sat down next to the kids.<p>

Russie was curious about the exchange he had just seen and turned to Hermione,

"Aunt Mione?" the boy approached her with reluctance.

"Yes Russie love?" She asked with a smile as she sipped her sweet tea.

"Why do you and Uncle fight? Aren't married people supposed to like each other?" His little face was scrunched up in confusion.

Hermione gave a snort, "Russie, your Uncle Severus and I are not married. Why would you think we were?"

"Well, I know he thinks you're beautiful and he always thinks about you at bedtimes." Russie turned and toddled over to Mya who was engrossed in a book about Hinkypunks and their origin.

Hermione was flabbergasted at the things Russie had told her.

"Russie dear, can I ask how you know the information you just told me?"

She didn't want to come out and announce their discussion to the whole room as Severus was beginning to rise from his position on the floor.

"I remember his memories Aunt Mione. Mya knows yours too." Mya smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes Auntie Hermione, I know _exactly_ what you think of Uncle Sevie-rus too. That's why we thought you were married. You're supposed to be married when you're in love."

Hermione felt colour rush to her cheeks again and watched with interest at the two children interacting with each other, thick as thieves.

_There's no way I'm in love with him, nor him with me. We hate each other. Well perhaps hate is a strong word. We strongly... dislike each other, the fact I'm attracted to him holds no importance._

Mya whispered something into Russie's ear causing him to burst out laughing and nod his head while looking at Hermione and the furious Severus standing behind her with a murderous look on his face. Hermione was sure she saw a twinkle of mischief in both their little eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but think the mini-versions were conspiring against her and Severus. She guessed she would need to keep a keen eye on them and the Professor too. She had no doubt in her mind that he would get revenge on her after her assault on his most prized body part.

Severus was furious and slightly turned on at the cunning of Hermione. If the children hadn't been there, he believed he would have lifted her caveman style into his bedroom and fucked her senseless for her cheek.

He would get payback soon enough, he thought with a smirk. He just had to bide his time.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	4. A Family Activity

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>As the time for dinner neared, Severus and Hermione decided, once they had finally began speaking to one another again, to send for the house elves and eat in their quarters. Dumbledore, meanwhile would announce the 'story' to the staff and ask them to support them all as best they could when the students returned for the new term.<p>

After a rather lengthy conversation with the children about what food they would like for dinner, they all sat down in awkward silence as they ate.

The lack of conversation was driving Hermione insane, as were the looks of hate Snape was sending her. She thought she'd try and involve the kids into a conversation.

"Now, eat up Russie. That's good hearty fair right there, you are much too thin." She said with concern and an affectionate smile.

"I've always been thin Auntie, mum tried to feed me as much as she could. But it was hard when daddy spent most of her money on beer and whiskey." He said with a shrug.

Severus was obviously tense at hearing the boy's answer, a long forgotten sting was felt in the depths of his heart. The look of pity from Hermione was enough to make him want to curl up into a ball and die.

"Well, that is unfortunate. But, don't you worry love. I'll take good care of you, we'll fatten you up like a Christmas Turkey! And then we'll eat you because you'll be so delicious!" She tickled his ribs lightly and was pleased as Russie gave a genuine giggle. "I like you Aunt Hermione, I think you're lovely."

Mya and Severus watched the exchange with complete attention. Mya's eyes, as were Hermione's, were filled with tears at such a touching moment. Severus looked on with his mouth open.

_I didn't expect her to act like that towards him…me. She really is lovely, to be honest I always knew that, she's just so infuriating sometimes that I forget. Perhaps I have been a bit of a dick to her, I'll practice being nice to Mini Mione first, perhaps then I'll have a bit of practice by the time I use it on the real thing. Not that I think she would ever want me, she was obviously disgusted at my teasing earlier, gods I was so close to kissing those beautiful red lips…._

"Um…Uncle 'fessor? Russie and I were wondering if we can watch the Polar Express tonight, it's an anim…anima….it's a cartoon… about Christmas and stuff! I think you'll love it!" Mya asked him with big brown eyes.

Silently relieved Mya's question had steered the conversation away from his pathetic childhood, Severus turned to Mya with a soft expression on his face.

"A Christmas cartoon? Child, it is only the end of September, why would you want to watch a film about Christmas so early?" his ever famous eyebrow raised at the question like some kind of weird question-mark.

Hermione and Mya both spoke at the same time, "It's never too early for Christmas stuff!"

Everyone gave out a giggle and even Snape managed a small smile.

"Very well Miss Mya, you may watch this movie with Russie after dinner."

"Oh but you and Aunt Mione have to watch it too. There's loads of room on the sofa!" Mya threw him her most adorable and pleading expression, little Rus had walked around the table and grabbed Severus by the hand.

"Please Uncle?" he whispered so only the two of them could hear. "Can we all sit together and watch? It'll be nice to have a proper family won't it?" His black eyes were teary as he looked into those of his older self.

Severus couldn't deny that he really thought this situation would be a way to experience having a family, something he believed he would never have. A beautiful young woman and two adorable children in his quarters was a sight he never thought he'd see. At least this way, he could have a taste of what that type of life would be like. The fact that the beautiful woman in question had been the object of his affection for the past two years was just an added bonus, despite the fact that they argued like cat and dog.

Looking at the adorable and pleading faces of Mya and Russie, Severus gave in; "Very well, although I believe you should be asking your Aunt for permission too, as these are as much her chambers now as they are mine." Snape nodded to Hermione who unceremoniously choked on her wine at his words. Russie and Mya exchanged secret smug and triumphant smiles.

She was startled as all three pairs of eyes looked at her for a response. This made Hermione feel insanely nervous, "Um…thank you Se-Severus. Um…I think that us all watching a movie together would be very nice. I can't remember the last time I watched Polar Express." She smiled directly at Severus earning her a rare toothy smile back.

"Um, we…_you_ watched it a month ago Aunt Hermione." Mya giggled and Hermione blushed crimson.

"Ever the _child_, aren't you Hermione?" Severus said, not meaning it to sound as snarky as it had come out.

_Oh shit, well done old chap, you've just taken a step forward with her and now you're two steps back again._

He bristled as her faced turned hurt, "And there was me thinking we were starting to get along Severus, how silly of me."

_Merlin, there was me thinking he was going to be nice. Well bully for me! Stupid bitch that I am._

Hermione was quite pissed off now. Truth be told her heart had skipped a beat when Severus had smiled at her. He looked even more handsome when his face was not scowling. Now, she was just disappointed that his usual demeanour was back and she'd signed herself up for almost two hours sitting next to him watching a movie. The rest of the dinner was spent in stony silence.

* * *

><p>Russie and Mya sat on either ends of the sofa causing Hermione to sit in the middle on Russie's right. As Severus entered the room, he looked at the space on the couch with hesitancy. It was right next to Hermione and she was looking everywhere but him.<p>

He didn't get to delay for long as Mya grabbed his hand and plopped him down on the sofa in the vacant spot.

"Sit down Uncle Sevie-rus, the movie is about to start. Make sure Auntie Mione is all nice and warm please." Mya caught Russie's eye and they winked to one another.

Severus was extremely aware that his and Hermione's thighs were touching. He felt his heart rate increase, the smell of her jasmine perfume imbedded in his nostrils. She smelled divine.

Hermione was in an equal amount of turmoil, painfully aware of his muscular thigh resting next to hers, his hand on his left knee was a few mere centimetres away from her bare one. Her heart was beating out her chest, he smelled delicious. This man oozed masculinity and she felt as though she was up to her neck in him and slowly drowning.

_I may as well get comfy and enjoy the movie. I rather like being this close to him, bastard or not. _Hermione shifted back more, rubbing shoulders with Severus and wrapping her left arm around Russie.

Little Mya sat content by Severus's side and wrapped her tiny arms around his, snuggling into his side. He was extremely uncomfortable with such affection but reminded himself that this was the family experience he'd always wanted. He eventually let his arm wrap around little Mya's shoulders and felt rather fatherly as she snuggled into his chest.

His eyes looked left and saw Hermione smile fondly at the movie, slightly teary eyed, and she was so beautiful like that. She was beautiful always.

He had to admit to himself that the little poor boy 'Billy' in the film reminded him of his childhood – a life where Christmases were few and far between.

His sight was drawn to little Russie, snuggled into Hermione's breast.

_Lucky little bugger! He just bloody winked at me! What a wee perv, you'd think butter wouldn't melt! Shame I can't get away with that now. I'd be snuggled right in there and she'd love every minute of it._

Severus was snapped out of his pervy thoughts as Hermione's hand twitched and was now lying with her pinkie finger on his leg. He looked at her face, her expression never faltered, she was too engrossed in the movie to realise she was touching him.

In an act of pure insanity and perhaps…bravery, Severus acted out a fake yawn and stretch, lazily laying his arm on the back of the sofa behind Hermione. He was rewarded more when Hermione unconsciously snuggled into him more.

Little Russie's eyes connected with him again, this time it was Severus who winked and smirked.

What Severus didn't see was the 'thumbs up' Mya and Russie were giving one another, cheesy grins adorned their small faces. It seemed their plan was coming together nicely.

Or rather it was, until bed time occurred.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Oh no, what is going to happen at bed time? Keep with it folks. I'm loving writing this story!_

_Please review, they make me happy._


	5. A Ruined Perfect Evening?

Disclaimer - all characters are JK Rowling *Mya and Russie are my creation of sorts*

Please review

* * *

><p>Hermione sunk into her jasmine bubble bath and exhaled a sigh of relief. Severus had offered to get the children ready for bed while she had a quick bath and got changed for the night. She was so relaxed, her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun and sweat running down her neck from the water's heat. Her eyes were slowly fluttering shut as she began to fall asleep.<p>

Her peace and quiet was short lived as she heard an almighty crash and a "weeeeeeeee!" from outside the door.

_For fuck sake! I ask him to do one fucking thing and he can't do it. How hard is it to put two little kids to bed? Gods, I am going to give him a piece of my mind!_

She furiously stood up in the bath, sending water tumbling over the edge. She quickly performed a drying spell and put on her white silk nightie. It wasn't an overly sexy night but it wasn't a grandma one either. No_t that he would notice anyway! _She thought bitterly.

She whipped open the bathroom door and stormed out into the living room, the sight before her causing her to stop in her tracks.

Severus was sitting in his arm chair, pinching the bridge of his nose and repeatedly saying "just count to ten" as if it were some sort of mantra. Russie was playing the drums on a couple of glass beakers while singing "la la la la la la laaaaa!" He was basically making noise for the sake of making noise.

Mya, much to Hermione's horror was flying around on a mini broom stick which she could only guess was from 'Grandpa Albus' and she was singing "I'm up hiiiigh in the skyyyyy….me oh my….in the skyyyy!"

Hermione had seen enough.

* * *

><p>"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" She screamed, she was absolutely fuming.<p>

All three stopped what they were doing and looked to her in silence, both children looking guilty, Severus was looking very embarrassed.

She lowered her voice once she saw she had their full attention, hands on hips 'Molly Weasley style'.

"Now, would _someone_ like to tell me what the bloody heck is going on here? Severus?"

_Wow. She is so sexy when she is mad. Look at her legs in that nightie…Merlin, what I wouldn't give…_Severus was brought out of his thoughts as Hermione stood in front of him and aggressively snapped her fingers in front of his face bringing him back into the room.

"Um, well Albus dropped by while you were bathing. He gave the kids ice with Smarties and some…gifts. Drumsticks for Rus and a broom for Mya" Severus looked at the ground like a naughty school kid, ashamed he had let the situation get so quickly out of hand.

"You let him give the children ice cream at half 9 at night? Are you stupid? They'll be hyper on it for at least another 30 minutes! Merlin Severus for someone who can handle a classroom full of 30 plus kids, you can't handle a 6 and a 7 year old?" She took a step back and Severus rose from his chair looking furious.

"Do you think I'm fucking Mary Poppins or something? Do I have experience with two young children? Is it my fault that Albus gave them ice cream and presents? Is it my fault you were too _busy_ bathing to take care of these two?"

Russie and Mya exchanged worried glances; they knew they had basically undone all the work they had achieved earlier in the evening. Damn Grampa Albus and his meddling.

"Fuck you _Snape_! You told me to go and relax while you took care of the kids. If you had asked for assistance I would have helped. But noooo, big man had to do it himself. Well, congratulations Severus, you're as shit a father as you are at being social! You'd think after the years since the Final Battle you'd learn to ask for help or even try to be pleasant to people. You can take the boy out of the Deatheaters eh, but you can't take the Deatheater out the boy!" She turned away from him to walk into the kitchen where Russie sat only to have Severus follow her. He grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around to face him.

"I'm not their fucking father! And you've got no right to get on at me, you're not my fucking mother, as much as you _like_ to act like you are. Go and run someone else's life you fucking little Hitler! Stay out of my way from now on or you will regret it witch, you've gone too fucking far this time! I may be unpleasant but I've seen and done things that would make you feel sick, I'm sorry if I am not all sunshine and daisies like you!" He then turned to the two teary eyed children.

"And you two! Get. To. Bed. NOW! You've both managed to turn what was an extremely pleasant evening into a bloody war zone. Well done both of you. Go!"

He glared as both of the children walked solemnly to their bedroom, giving Hermione an apologetic smile as they did. Both children were convinced they were up shit creek without a paddle.

* * *

><p>Once their bedroom door was shut, Hermione turned to a still furious Severus. She felt immediately guilty for the comments she had made. She knew the Deatheater comment was below the belt, anger made her say it. She knew she could be a cruel bitch when she was in a temper.<p>

"Severus, look I'm sor…"

"Save it _Granger_. Goodnight." He strode to his bedroom door but halted when Hermione spoke again.

"Please stop. Look, I'm soo sorry Severus. What I said was out of line and terribly cruel. This whole situation has knocked me for six and I'm suffering for it. I don't respect any one as much as I do you, please believe me. I'm not experienced in raising kids either so I shouldn't have passed judgement. Please, don't be angry with me. I couldn't bare it if you hated me again." Her eyes were filled with tears and her heart was beating at a rapid pace. She hoped she hadn't burned the already fragile bridge between them.

"I've_ never_ hated you Hermione. Never. Look, I won't deny that what you said tonight was hurtful and unnecessary but I know how easy it is to be hurtful when angry." He turned finally to look at her, "Please do not cry Mione, I forgive you, okay? Now, lets not mention this again and get some sleep alright?"

He had planned on making her sweat until morning but those chestnut brown eyes filled with tears made him feel horrible. He didn't ever want to make her cry, no matter how horrid she was to him.

She looked enormously relieved and she gave him a watery smile. "Thank you Severus. Would…would you come and check on the children with me? I'd hate to go to bed without them knowing we're not mad at them or each other anymore. Please?"

There it was. That pleading, adorable look. Severus believed this was truly going to be his Kryptonite.

"Alright, I suppose we should go and see them." He gave her a small smile and lead her to the children's room, his hand resting on the small of her back.

_His hand is so warm, how does he make my skin tingle just from a touch? Gods I just want to kiss him, Im so glad he's not mad anymore. I was so scared he'd hate me. Living this close to him is going to be so difficult on my nerves._

Severus noted how he could feel the top of her buttocks sway as she walked. He was desperately imagining Hagrid in a man-kini to keep his erection at bay.

* * *

><p>When they entered the room, little Russie and Mya were sitting at the head of Mya's bed. Russie had his arm around Mya and she was sobbing into his neck.<p>

It was such an adorable scene that made Hermione and Severus feel extremely horrible for upsetting them, despite their bad behaviour being the original reason for the argument.

Mya turned to them sniffing, "We're sorry. We didn't mean it. Are you two friends again?"

Hermione and Severus sat on the middle of the bed, Hermione reached out and patted Russie on the leg. "Yes, we're friends again. Your uncle and I just had some things we needed to shout about and we decided to shout at each other. We feel much better now, don't we Uncle Severus?"

Hermione turned to him with a pleading 'reassure them we're ok' smile.

"Yes, we are much better now. Although I do think tomorrow there will be a ban on any movie watching as punishment for your bad behaviour, understood?" His tone was soft but hinted that he was not to be messed with.

Both of the children nodded their heads in agreement. A relieved, watery smile came from both of them. Severus lifted Russie and placed him in bed. He wrapped him in the covers tight like a sausage roll just like his mother used to do for him, he felt safer when he slept with the covers acting like protective cotton wool.

Hermione tucked Mya in and gave her a small peck on the forehead, before walking to the door way with Severus. They turned and wished the children 'good night' and silently closed the door.

Severus stared into Hermione's eyes outside her chambers and was severely tempted to kiss her, but instead he nodded and muttered a "Sleep well".

"Good night Severus, sleep tight." Hermione closed her door and leant against it.

_What a fucking day! Never mind a good night's sleep will see me right!_

A decent night's sleep didn't seem like much to ask for, but when the brain decides to make us dream… sleep can take some strange and unexpected turns, as both Severus and Hermione were about to find out.

* * *

><p><em>an:_

_OOoooooh what kind of dreams will they experience. You'll find out soooooon!_

_REVIEW! _


	6. Dream Guy, Dream Girl

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. Mya and Russie are my idea.

Please review :) This chapter is a bit rude, rated M for a reason folks. wink wink.

* * *

><p>Severus lay in bed with a heavy heart, he couldn't believe how many times he'd been close to kissing her today and how many times he'd chickened out. Just the sight of her made him want to grab her and place his mouth on hers. He was becoming more convinced that his attraction to the woman was rapidly becoming more than mere lust. The whole situation while watching the movie made him into a pile of goo, the feel of her cuddled into his side, her finger on his leg and how fantastic it felt to be a part of their 'make-shift family'.<p>

He was snapped from his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door. Slightly annoyed, half expecting one of the children to be there, he opened the door with a sneer. Hermione Granger stood in front of him in a slytherin green nightie, an extremely short and bust hugging, slytherin green nighie. Her hair was tied up n a sexy bun, he'd never seen a more erotic or attractive looking woman in his life.

"I couldn't sleep Severus. I kept thinking about how rude you were tonight. Imagine not giving me a kiss before bed…" she pouted and her eyes looked lust filled. Her hips swayed as she walked towards him. Severus stood there in shock, mouth open, eyes wide, erection prominent.

As she reached him, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips, erupting a loss of self control from Severus. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hungrily. He pulled her into the room and kicked the door shut. Hermione moaned as he pushed her against the door and hoisted her legs around his waist as he continued his assault on her mouth.

As her lips dropped to his neck, licking and nipping, he felt his cock tighten.

"You've teased me for too long Hermione. I see the way you swing your hips when you walk, the way you bunch those bouncy tits together as you lean over your cauldron? Did you think I wouldn't see? I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk properly for days!" Severus could hardly believe that he finally had her here, dressed like a little seductress.

Her voice was seductive and low as she pulled back to look into his eyes. She slid down the door and walked him backwards until the backs of his knees hit his mattress.

"On the contrary _Severus_, it is I who is going to fuck you." She pushed him down on the mattress and quick as a flash sunk herself down on his length.

Both hissed at the tight and full feeling this caused. Severus was in heaven as Hermione stripped off her nightie to reveal her bouncy breasts, tiny waist and small patch of light brown hair glistening with their juices as he watched himself disappear inside her. Hermione began riding Severus harder and faster, the coil in her stomach getting tighter with each thrust. Severus had his fingers dug into her hips trying to keep control. He knew he was close but he wanted her to come first. He slid his hand between their bodies, teasing her clit with his fingers, she was soaking wet. When he tweaked her nipple with the other hand, she lost it.

"Severus! Fuck! Come in me….NOW!"

Severus had always been the dominant sort but hearing her order him to come like that was enough to send him hurtling over the edge.

"Fuck! Hermione!" He hugged her to his chest as her hips moved to milk him for all he was worth. She moaned when he bit down on her neck to help release some of the tension he was feeling.

"Oh Severus that was amazing, it's such a same this isn't real." Hermione said with a sad smile.

"Isn't real? What do you mean love?" He tucked a curl behind her ear and caressed her face.

"Don't you realise that until you manage to tell me you love me, this is all you'll ever have?" Hermione leaned into his palm and kissed it.

"I don't understand…"

"Oh, you will." She pressed a hard kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p>Severus awoke with a start. Drenched in sweat, his bed sheets clinging to his now flaccid penis, sticky and wet.<p>

_It was a fucking dream! It seemed so real, she was so amazing. I need to figure out how I'm going to win her over. I need to have her for my own. Especially if she fucks like her dream self._ Severus thought as he 'scourgified' himself and lay thinking over every detail of the steamy dream.

* * *

><p>Little did he know that in the room next to his, Hermione had woken suddenly, sweating and incredibly sticky in between her legs.<p>

_Holy crap! That was a dream? Wow. I've never had a wet dream before, I thought only boys had that? I thought he'd finally admitted he wanted me, how silly of me to believe that! Never know, maybe I should be a bolshie as my dream self and just take him. Gods if he fucks anything like his dream self, I'll be an extremely satisfied female. _

Hermione quickly cleaned and dressed herself and made a start to breakfast, her obsessive habit of wanting to please everyone resulted in a banquet of breakfast meats, toast, fresh orange juice and coffee being made. She went into the children first and gently woke them. Telling them breakfast would be ready in 5 minutes and to 'shake a leg' and get up.

She walked to Severus's door and raised her hand to knock, blushing as she remembered this was how her dream had began the night before.

Severus answered the door in his black dressing gown, looking at Hermione with a slight redness to his cheeks. "Yes, Hermione?" his sexy eyebrow lifted in question.

"Um, I've made breakfast for us all if you want to come through?" She smiled at him, feeling somehow closer to him after their night-time fantasy.

"Indeed I will. I'll be out in a moment."

Hermione nodded and began walking away.

"Oh and Hermione, you look lovely this morning. Green definately suits you." He smirked and closed his door.

Hermione felt her heart flutter and the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge. She smiled a small smile to herself and turned to the two smirking children standing in the door way.

"Yes you two? Is there a Problem?" She asked embarrassed as she busied herself laying the table.

"Not at all Aunt Mione. He's right you know, you do suit the colour green." Russie winked at Mya and she giggled.

_Yup, this is going to be a long fucking term. _Hermione thought as she drank her coffee looking at the two conspiring Mini-versions in front of her.

* * *

><p><em>an: ooh naughty Severus and Hermione sharing sexy dreams._

_Please review._


	7. Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: Severus/Hermione/settings belong to JK Rowling.

Mya and Russie are my babies ;) Please review and subscriiiibe!

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't help but notice the blush on Hermione's face as he sat down at the table for breakfast, nor could he miss the giggles of the two tykes sitting on his right, huddled into one another whispering frantically. The fact Hermione was avoiding any eye contact with him bugged him.<p>

_She can't even look at me. I wonder what's troubling her. Perhaps I can use legilimancy on her and see what the problem is._

He gently probed her mind, as not to arouse any suspicion from her, he saw flashes of the dream he had last night. The green nightie, the kiss, her sinking down onto his cock, glistening and sweat drenched bodies heaving against one another. He last saw a vision of Hermione waking up sticky and dishevelled. He pushed further, fascinated that she knew about his dream.

Hermione's eyes turned to him in panic as she felt him inside her mind, she quickly erected her Occlumency walls and blocked him out, staring back at him incredulously.

_Oh fuck, he saw the dream! What must he think of me?_ Hermione rose from the table and started tidying, urgently ignoring what had just happened. She was a great believer in 'don't talk about it and it isn't a problem'.

_Holy fuck, we shared a sex dream?_ Severus thought in shock as what he'd just seen sank in. _Did that mean she desires me too? No, she couldn't. She probably had a very similar dream, or rather a nightmare. Yes, she had it as a nightmare about having sex with me, of course, that's what it was. No one would ever have a fantasy about me._

Sadly for the Potions Master, 'de nile is not just a river in Egypt'!

* * *

><p>Deciding not to press the subject further, he was slightly embarrassed at having being caught probing her mind, Severus suggested that everyone go to Hogsmeade for the day as he had ingredients to buy from the apothecary. He was certain a day in town would entertain the children and it would be a chance to spend some time with his 'make believe' family.<p>

Little did Severus and Hermioneknow, young children had little attention spans and were easily excited:

"Uncle Sevie-rus, can we go to the book shop?"

"I want to go to Honeydukes for sweeties! Can we Aunt Mione, can we?"

"I need to pee."

"Oh look a butterfly. I think they should be called flutterbys, it sounds nicer!"

"Can we go to the pet shop?"

"When do we get wands? Can I see your wand Uncle Sevie-rus?"

"I need a poo. I can't reach to wipe myself, can you come with me Aunt Mione?"

"What's the function of a rubber duck?"

"Aunt Mione, can we get dress up clothes?"

* * *

><p>The day passed in this manner, much to the annoyance of both Severus and Hermione. Both had little experience with young children and were quickly finding out that 'parenting' was not the easy task they believed it to be.<p>

As the children ran ahead looking at the owls in the Emporium window, the adults finally had a chance to catch their breath.

"I'm telling you Severus, when I have children they will be much lower maintenance. I'm exhausted!"

"With you for a mother, I doubt they'd be anything but high maintenance." Severus didn't mean to sneer at her but he was so tired and easily irritable that it seemed to slip out of its own accord.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to him, "Why must you do that?"

"Do what?" He replied in a lazy tone, appearing 'not bothered' but inside chastising himself for setting up another disagreement with his desired witch.

"Turn into a bastard when I'm being perfectly amiable to you. For an adult you act like such a toddler Severus Snape. That little boy over there seems to hold a world more of sense and manners than you do…"She curtsied, bowing low "…your highness." She stormed off towards the children leaving Severus behind, mouth hanging slack at her cheek.

That was twice in two days she had cut him down to the size of a pea, time for revenge. A wicked smile graced Snape's lips as he flicked his wand murmuring under his breath.

Hermione turned to him, eye brow raised in a Snapely fashion, "Are you coming with us Professor or are you going to stand gaping like a cod-fish?"

"I'm right behind you Hermione dear." He forced a sweet smile onto his face, watching her scowl at him and push the kids in the direction of Flourish and Botts.

Her skirt tucked neatly into the back of her knickers showing her black lace boy-short panties.

Severus chuckled to himself._ Aaaah revenge is sweet, look at the view I have…sweet indeed._

He licked his lips and followed the trio into the store.

* * *

><p>Severus stood with the children looking over books on sea creatures and land mammals while Hermione browsed in the more 'restricted' section of the store. Severus was watching her out of the corner of his eye, wondering how long she would take to notice her apparel 'mishap' and simultaneously thinking about how that plump arse would look pumping up and down onto him in the reverse cowgirl position.<p>

He was not pleased however when a dashing looking man with sandy blonde hair approached Hermione and whispered in her ear. Hermione looked at the man, blushed a furious shade of red and felt at her behind, un-tucking her skirt from her underwear. She stood talking to the man for a few minutes, their laughs could be heard from the other end of the shop. Severus was mad with jealousy, who the fuck was this shit and why was he taking an interest in his Hermione!

Russie was far too engrossed in his book to notice Severus's reaction but Mya had zoned in on it immediately. Sensing her 'uncle's' discomfort, she elbowed Russie and inclined her head towards Hermione being chatted up.

Seeing the jealousy spread across his older self's face, he thought fast and ran to Hermione tugging on her hand,

"Mummy, daddy says it's time to go home now. He says he wants to have adult cuddles with you once we go to bed. What's adult cuddles Mummy?"

The man talking to Hermione looked at the child in horror and then over the the black clad man drawing him daggers. He made his apologies and left.

Hermione started at Russie in confusion and anger, it had been ages since she'd been chatted up and that little chit had chased him away.

"What in Morgana's name was that all about Russie!"

Her anger was quickly forgotten as she saw the murderous look Severus was giving her as she walked over to him and Mya, Russie in tow.

"If you're _quite_ finished fraternising with _all_ the males in Hogsmeade like a common trollop, we can return home!"

Mya and Russie both winced at his harsh and uncalled for words to Hermione.

Even Severus knew that what he said was bang out of order, he was so pent up with jealousy he wanted to throw her over his shoulder, fuck her and then have a tattoo 'Belongs to Severus Snape' on her arse cheek.

Hermione's eyes watered up and she spoke in a low, dangerous voice, "_Excuse_ me? A common_ trollop_? How fucking _dare_ you! I was having a conversation, a polite one at that, with a young man who happened to be gentlemanly enough to tell me my knickers were on show, more than what I can say for you! You spoil everything Severus Snape!"

She asked the kids to follow her home with a stern look and left the shop without a second glance at the Potions Master, little Mya kicking his ankle as she walked passed him. Russie just shook his head in disappointment at him.

_Well, you've done it again Snape. Everyone hates you now. Merlin knows what I'm going to have to do to make it up to Hermione. Gods, how could I call the woman I am falling for 'a common trollop'? I just hope I haven't royally fucked up my chances at being with her. I'm absolutely clueless when it comes to women!_

Severus returned to Hogwarts alone with a sense of emptiness. There was a full day left before classes began and the students arrived, he would make things up to her…he just had to. His and perhaps even Mya and Russie's happiness depended on it.

* * *

><p><em>an:_

_Hope you are enjoying so far...reviews are welcome._


	8. Russie and Mya

Disclaimer: All characters are JK Rowlings with the exception of Russie and Mya - I popped those babies out.

Enjoy -

* * *

><p>Once they had reached their quarters, the children left Hermione in the kitchen muttering angrily to herself, banging pots and pans about while getting dinner ready.<p>

Mya felt sick to her stomach, the outcome of the day had ended badly and she hated confrontation. A weakness her older self had overcome years before.

"Russie, why does he always say horrid things to her? What happens to you when you get big that makes you become so mean?" She asked with sad eyes.

Russie was playing with the label on his duvet cover absentmindely trying to put together a suitable answer.

"I don't know Mya, I suppose it's because of the life he's had. I mean, Dad was an idiot, he was always drunk and he was horrid to my mother verbally but mum loved me a lot, always tried her best for me but she was dead before I went downhill. I was bullied when I came here because I wasn't good looking and I was clever. Then I fell in love with a girl who didn't want me, joined the Deatheaters at 17. When I was a follower of the Dark Lord I was tortured continuously to prove my loyalty, I was made to torture innocent people and witness them being slaughtered, powerless to stop it for fear of being killed myself. I don't agree with how I've grown up, the man I've become. I still have the decent morals and want to love that I did when I was a child but I struggle with emotions. Hermione makes me, or rather makes him feel different, like he has hope, the chance of love, friendship. It scares him, so he pushes her away every time he feels threatened or weak. Like today, that guy was totally flirting with Hermione, seems I've become a jealous man, so I decided to hurt her feelings because I felt foolish for believing she liked me. Understand?"

He hadn't meant to reveal so much, but much like her older self, Mya seemed to put people at ease and they just opened up in front of her. He felt much better when Mya smiled at him and nodded at him in understanding. Hopefully big Hermione would be as understanding as her younger counterpart.

"You know, Uncle Sevie-rus is going to have to suck up to her biiiiig time. I know how stubborn she is. She doesn't forgive as easy as me and I can't see Uncle spilling his beans like you just did." She said contemplating how she could help.

"Well, maybe we should give both of them a helpful…_push_?" A wicked smile appeared on Russie's face. After all, Severus and Hermione were not aware that Russie could perform magic, wandlessly.

* * *

><p>Severus was disappointed when Hermione stayed in her room the rest of the night. She had been good enough to still cook him a meal, although her note accompanying it stung him as she had planned;<p>

"_Severus, Enjoy your dinner, don't worry I haven't poisoned it. Yours, The Common Trollop"_

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't sleep at all. Severus had hurt her, really hurt her. She wasn't sure what had annoyed her the most, the fact that he embarrassed her like that in public or the fact that he must've really thought she was a trollop.<p>

_Anyone would think he was jealous! Ha! Hardly likely!_

Yet the more she thought about it, the more this thought became less ridiculous.

_Fuck. He _**was**_ jealous. Severus Snape saw a man chat me up and got jealous!_

She sat up in bed as she made the realisation.

_Does he like me or was it some sort of weird claim of ownership because we are 'living together now and he thinks of me as one of his possessions? To be honest, I wouldn't mind being one of his possessions. Merlin am I some kind of masochist? He's a complete bastard to me and I want to fuck him even more? Jeez, must be a screw loose in this head of mine somewhere._

Hermione soon slowed the manic workings of her mind and slipped off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Severus, on the other side of the wall fell asleep fairly quickly. Dreamless sleep potion worked, even when the consumer was racked with guilt and worry. Tomorrow was a new day, a new day full of potential…of ways to make up with Hermione.<p>

* * *

><p>When Russie was convinced the chambers were silent and the two adults asleep, he decided to put his plan into action.<p>

Quietly opening Hermione's door, he widened the door way and levitated her bed gently through into the living room, setting it down in the space he'd created beforehand. Hermione didn't stir, snoring lightly oblivious to what was going on.

Luckily, the Dreamless Sleep potion had knocked Severus out completed, so he was quite unaware when Russie levitated him from his bed and into Hermione's. After he and Mya finished tucking them in, they stood at the foot of the bed looking at the couple in front of them.

"Mya, if we didn't know they were us, they'd make a nice looking mum and dad I think." Russie said as he wrapped his arm around Mya.

"Yeah I suppose we are a sort of like a weird family. It's nice having a big brother, strange to think we end up like those two eventually. You know, in love..._yeuch_!" Mya said tossing her head towards the sleeping couple.

"Eew. Just Eew." Russie said with a snigger.

They were rewarded with the sight of Severus sleepily drawing Hermione into his side subconsciously and Hermione snuggling into his neck in response, laying her hand on his chest with a contented sigh.

If the couple were too stubborn to admit their feelings to each other, Mya and Russie were just going to have to intervene.

Tomorrow morning was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><em>an:_

_Oh that Russie and Mya! Update to follow soon._

_Reviews make me happy._


	9. Dream and Realisations

_Disclaimer: all characters belong to JK Rowling apart from Mya and Russie, they're my babies!_

* * *

><p>It was still dark outside when Severus stirred from his sleep, unconsciously cuddling into the neck of the person he was cuddled into. The person was so soft and warm. He squeezed their waist tighter and then his eyes sprung open.<p>

_Wait? Person? Soft and warm? Oh...ooooooooh it's another naughty dream with Hermione. I wonder if she is sharing this one as well? Saying that, with the mood I've put her in, I don't doubt she'd be dreaming of drowning me in the bath. I seem to be more in control of this dream, it feels so real. I'm going to milk this for all it's worth until I wake up!_

Severus moved over slightly and gently lay Hermione on her back, still fast asleep. She was wearing a white silk nightie this time.

_Hmmm she looks like a little innocent lying here. Lucky for me my dream Hermione is a hellcat in the sack! _He thought with a smile.

He began kissing her collarbone and neck, amazed at how real this dream felt, as though he was actually kissing her skin. Hermione began to moan and sigh in her sleep as he tasted and licked her neck and tops of her breasts.

She began to stir as his kisses drew up her jaw line.

_Mmmm...another sex dream?...Woah, that feels so good, seems so real._ Hermione said as she felt Snape's lips brush against her own.

She opened her eyes fully to look at him and smiled. She drew his head down towards hers and began to kiss him gently. Soft, sensual and passionate kisses, both participant relishing in the _realness_ of their 'dream'.

Severus ran his hand up Hermione's thigh, up her waist and stopping as he grabbed her breast, gently squeezing it and rubbing her nipple through the fabric.

Hermione gave out a guttural groan and grabbed his arse in response with one hand and sliding her hand down his hard length with the other. Severus moaned loudly and kissed her with more passion.

Just as Severus was about to pull down her nightie strap to access her breast better, they were broken apart by the sound of a door creaking open. Severus and Hermione froze, lips stuck together as their eyes and heads slowly moved towards the sound.

Russie stood in the doorway en route to the bathroom, staring in shock at the adults in front of him.

* * *

><p>Severus and Hermione separated their mouths and looked at each other in utter horror.<p>

"This...isn't a dream?" Hermione whispered to Severus with wide eyes.

Severus turned to her with a similar expression, "It...appears...not."

"Um...yeah...right...uh...breakfast, I think...I think I'll make a start on breakfast." Hermione awkwardly slipped from underneath Severus with her mind buzzing overtime.

"Uh...good idea...Russie, wake Mya...we can eat together." Severus said looking around the living room and then at Russie. "How did we manage to appear in the living room, in the same bed Severus Snape?"

Russie looked at him with a straight face, "I'm sure I've _no_ idea Uncle. And I won't wake Mya...it's only 3am. I suggest both of you get some..._sleep_."

* * *

><p>Severus soon sorted Hermione's bed back into her bedroom and quickly wished a very red faced Hermione a 'good night'. He slid down the length of the door once he'd closed it, head in hands. He'd actually kissed her, felt her up. He loved every second of it.<p>

She was warm, sensual and soft, everything Severus believed a woman should be when snogging. Her lips were like satin, her skin like silk. Perhaps he wouldn't need to grovel to her now that this situation had occurred. Perhaps things wouldn't be so awkward she wouldn't be mad at him anymore.

_She thought she was dreaming about me, but she was participating in the dream. That must mean she liked it. She likes me. Hermione Jean Granger, Gryffindor Princess, likes me, desires me!_

Severus could have danced a jig after this realisation. The girl he had pinned after for so long obviously found him attractive. Now all he had to work on was getting his personality around her more in gear and treat her like the Goddess she was to him.

_Yes indeed. Things are going to become interesting to say the least_.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in mortification, head in hands. She had genuinely thought she was dreaming. Now she wouldn't be able to look Severus in the eyes again. He knew about the dream for sure now and he knew she wanted him, at least sexually.<p>

_Thank god he doesn't know I want the full package with him. Marriage, kids, a home. I know they're mere dreams, it's obvious now that he wants to fuck me, but would he ever love me? Nah, Severus Snape doesn't love anyone. Bet he thinks I really am a common trollop._

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears. She was still mad at his comments from earlier on but what could she say now that she'd snogged his chops off?

_Hey Severus, I'm not a common trollop but I did nearly let you diddle my skittle this morning so…let's call it quits and move on okay?_

She decided to sleep for a few more hours and start the day anew. No arguments with Severus, no mentioning the kisses (_even though they were heavenly_) and she'd strive to get on with him…for Russie and Mya's sake of course.

_Hmm Russie and Mya, I'm 99.9 percent sure they were behind this, no one else could have been. I'm going to have to keep an eye on those two, there be conspiracy afoot!_

* * *

><p>The children were ecstatic as Russie told Mya how Hermione and Severus had been snogging like mad when he walked in on them. He had never planned for that, but my what an added bonus!<p>

Mya giggled and Russie smirked, this was just the first step.

Mya stood up and looked out the window, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Everything is going to plan Russie. Just wait until the pupils are back tomorrow. The fun is just about to begin."

"You know Mya; any one would think you were a Slytherin. I couldn't be more proud of you, my honorary snake." Russie said with a smile.

"Well putting those two in a bed together and actually keeping a straight face while denying responsibility was pretty Gryffindor of you. I think we should rename you…Godric."

They shared twin sniggers and began putting together their plan.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews make me smile :) <em>


	10. A Room with a View Indeed!

_Disclaimer: belong to JK Rowling. Mya and Russie are mine :)_

* * *

><p>A new day dawned and the school was buzzing with excitement as another term was about to begin. Severus had completed his lesson plan for the year as had Hermione. Both were rather relaxed although avoiding each other like the plague. Classes officially began tomorrow and both were keeping occupied in preparation. It was decided by the Headmistress that they would miss the Sorting Ceremony and watch Mya and Russie, a decision that pleased both professors. They found the ceremony incredibly dull.<p>

Severus was slightly distracted when he saw Hermione, his cock throbbed as he had flash backs to his or rather _their_ naughty dream and the passionate grope and snog session they had the night before. It seemed to turn him on all the more that Hermione was avoiding him. It appealed to his sexual tease side.

* * *

><p>She was trying to reach a book on one of the shelves above her, too small to get it. She let out a breathy gasp as a body pushed up against her and a long, elegant hand stretched above her head and fetched the book, passing it to her.<p>

Hermione felt the body against her linger for just a few seconds longer than necessary, convinced she felt his hard length against her bum.

"Thank you Severus." She said with in a whisper.

"It was my…_pleasure_… _Hermione_." Severus said silkily in her ear. She shuddered again, he made her name sound so dirty, so sexy. Her knickers were soaked.

As Snape left the room he looked back to see Hermione squeezing her thighs together with a moan. The witch definitely wanted him. The smirk never left his face.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed pretty normally, apart from the library incident, Severus and Hermione keeping themselves occupied, Mya and Russie playing snap, a muggle game called 'Buckaroo' and watching old Disney movies.<p>

Hermione sat reading her book half-heartedly, too busy watching Mya and Russie as they whispered to one another and giggled, thick as thieves. She saw Severus in the armchair over from her watching them too, his famous eyebrow raised in thought. Those kids were up to something and both adults began to feel quite nervous at the thought.

"Does anyone need to use the loo? I'm going for a shower before I retire for the night." Hermione announced setting her book aside.

"No Hermione. Enjoy your shower." Severus said this with a smirk, thus releasing another wave of moisture from between Hermione's legs.

Mya and Russie shook their heads and carried on speaking between the two of them.

Severus turned back to his book, oblivious to Russie quietly chanting outside the bathroom wall.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden Mya and Russie left the room, slamming their door hard, breaking Severus out of his reading meditation. He almost had kittens when he looked towards the bathroom door. There was a 6ft glass window looking into the bathroom. It looked similar to the windows in Holland's Red Light Distric except Hermione was no whore.<p>

He could see his gorgeous Hermione brushing her teeth standing in nothing but a pair of black lace panties. He ogled her shapely full thighs, bouncy buttocks and neat little waist.

_I don't know what the fuck this is but there is a God somewhere and he must love me! Merlin, she's so perfect , look at that body. Fuck me! Now… if she'd only turn around just a smidgen so I could see her….oh Merlin…that's it Hermione…fuck her tits are perfect and so big for such a petite woman. This is too good to waste! This will keep me going until I make her mine._

Severus cast a locking charm on the kid's bedroom and unzipped his trousers, taking out his hardened cock. It was painfully erect, as though it was ready to blow. He watched as she bent down facing away from him, removing her panties. Severus squirmed as he caught a flash of her sex; pink and ripe.

He worked his hand at rapid pace, watching her go under the hot water with droplets running down her tits, tight stomach and arse. Her nipples were visably hard and Severus could only imagine what it would be like to chew, lick and suck on them. It was like the Gods had taken everything he found sexy and attractive in the opposite sex and decided to create Hermione. He not only loved this woman but he knew that he would worship her body too, once she was his. She was perfect in every way to him, every scar and every blemish was beautiful to him because it was a part of her.

He'd never seen anything so erotic in his life, he groaned and gasped watching her washing her breasts, covered in suds. He couldn't believe his luck when she slid her hand from her breast, down her stomach and slipped a finger down into her heat. She spread her legs wide, leaning against the shower wall.

_Holy mothering fuck…she's…she is diddling herself in the shower! Oh this is fantastic! Hermione Granger you naughty, naughty girl. That's it, rub that delicious little clit for me darling…mmm…Merlin I'm sooo close._

Severus was going to explode soon, that wanton little know-it-all playing with herself like some blue pensieve star; he could tell she was close too. He could hear her moans, he could see the colour rushing up her chest and face.

Hermione was ready to come with thoughts of Severus licking, sucking and fucking her at the forefront of her mind.

"Ooooh my Gods! Mmmm…Severus, yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed as quietly as she could not wanting anyone outside to hear her climax.

But Severus did hear her, her scream making his cock spurt in a rage as though it was angry at being kept away from her soaking pussy.

Severus came hard and was not so quiet at all. "Fucking hell…ooohh yes!..Hermione!"

Turning off the shower, Hermione stood in shock and excitement as she heard Severus shout her name in passion.

_What was that? Was he…wanking of? And thinking of me?Nah, he kids would be in bed but he wouldn't toss off in the living room would he? The thought of him stroking his cock is so sexy. I wouldn't mind stroking his cock. Mmm...s__peaking of stroking, fuck, that shower was intense. I need the real thing, I've got a feeling if he doesn't hurry up and take charge with me, I'm going to have to do it for him._

Hermione quickly dried her hair and dressed in her nightwear excited to see if she could spot any embarrassment or evidence from Severus that he had been masturbating.

She was sorely disappointed, the chair was empty and a glass of firewhiskey sat half-drunk. She shrugged and walked to her room retiring for the night.

Little did she know, Severus was removing the memory from his mind and storing it in an unbreakable vial.

_No way I'm forgetting that experience! That'll keep me warm on the winter nights…if I haven't secured her affections by then that is. But by the way she was crying my name as she came tonight…I think I've got it made, I'm in her head and heart already. I just need to figure out how to claim her and get in those knickers too._

* * *

><p>Russie and Mya were safe under the silencing spell they'd cast in their room. They didn't want to be privy to any sounds that may drift through the quarters after Severus saw his 'gift'. Russie didn't really understand adults and their relationships but being a part of Severus Snape for 30 odd years did give him an understanding of the man's wants. Russie knew there was one thing Severus truly desired. Two words: Hermione Granger.<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: hope you enjoyed that. will update soon._


	11. Dressing Up?

Disclaimer: All characters are JK Rowlings with the exception of Russie and Mya - I popped those babies out.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed rather quickly and without incident. Hermione and Severus had settled into a friendly-ish routine, both secretly trying to figure out how to get closer to the other. Russie and Mya were quietly biding their time, watching the adults with interest. The children had become increasingly close, much like Severus had been with Lily when he was that age and Hermione was with Ron and Harry when they began their friendship. Both children were uncomfortable with the thought that one day, once they returned to their older selves, they be in love with one another.<p>

"Do you think Uncle Sevie-rus will be all gooey and romantic to her once we go back?" Mya asked with a look of distaste on her little angelic face.

"Gods I hope not. i mean, I know he loves her but if I have to experience him kissing her...it's gonna feel like kissing my sister to me." Russie shuddered and Mya laughed at his face.

"Well looks like you'll have to get used to it. We did decide to get them together after all. I know my older self is in love with yours and vice versa, they belong together, any fool can see that Russie." Mya looked much like her older self as she lectured Russie on why they were there, bushy hair astray and hands on hips.  
>He knew she was right and he knew both of the adults deserved to be happy. He knew that finally having each other, would create that happiness. His little mind becoming frantic with ideas.<p>

* * *

><p>The Halloween Ball was fast approaching and Severus was determined to have Hermione there as his date. She'd be accompanying him anyway as the children were to attend with them. Severus had to admit he thought Albus was stalling in sending the kids back to their original bodies but he was fond of having them around. Severus was pretty sure they had been responsible for a lot of the incidents that had occurred over the past 4 weeks, the movie, the bed, the shower...oh the shower incident. Severus smirked in memory of how the soap suds caressed Hermione's skin and the way she looked while she was playing with herself. Severus was aware of his cock getting hard at the thought.<p>

_This wasn't exactly the best time to be thinking sexy thoughts _He said to himself, staring at the class of 20 odd pupils in front of him.

* * *

><p>Hermione, on the other hand was increasingly worried about the Halloween Ball. After a rather drunken heart to heart with Ginny one weekend she admitted her feelings for Severus to her friend. Ginny thought it was brilliant and started to speak about getting her a sexy costume for the ball to make Severus's mouth water. This made Hermione feel uneasy, although she knew she was a bit of a deviant when it came to sex, the outside world had not seen her seductive, sexy side before...ever. She hoped Severus was going to ask her to go as his date, they'd be escorting the children anyway together.<p>

_I want to make him gasp at my appearance and to only have eyes for me at the ball...hmmm but what to go dressed as..._

As she racked her brain thinking of all the sexy costume possibilities she smirked as an idea came to her.

_Oh yes Severus Snape, you're going to have to watch out. I'm going to make your mouth water at the ball. Mouth watering indeed._

* * *

><p>As the foursome sat and eat their dinner in their quarters, Severus coughed loudly to get Hermione's attention.<p>

"Are you alright Severus, you look a fright?" She asked in concern.

Severus nodded wordlessly, trying to ignore his sweaty palms and sudden rise in room temperature.

"Um...the Halloween ball is on Wednesday..." He said in a strained voice.

"Yes I know. I'm looking forward to it, we're going to go costumer shopping tomorrow after class." Hermione smiled at Russie and Mya who were practically jumping with excitement.

"Well...I was um wondering...doyouwannagoasmydate?" His voice was no more than a mere whisper, Hermione heard him regardless but decided to milk it for all it was worth.

"What was that Severus? I don't believe I heard you?" She asked with a smirk, eye brow raised in challenge.

"Do you want to go to the ball as my date?"

She could see he was embarrassed and annoyed now, her heart gave a flutter regardless.  
>"I'd love to Severus. I thought you'd never ask. What are you going to go as?" She asked with a toothy smile.<p>

Severus's facial features went from relief and happiness to distain. "I will be going as Professor Snape, potions master of Hogwart School of Stupidity and Misery."

Russie and Mya looked at him in disappointment. Why couldn't he just dress up for one night? He should be more grateful that Hermione was going with him.

Mya spoke up,"Auntie Mione, I don't think you should go with Uncle Sevie-rus if he doesn't play dress up like the rest of us. He'll be a party pooper if he doesn't."  
>Mya Granger was little but she was just as manipulative as her older companion Russie, he winked at her in approval.<p>

"You may be right Mya. Come on Severus, it'll be fun for the kids. It doesn't need to be anything over the top, just a subtle costume. Please?" She flashed him her most dazzling smile while batting her eyelashes.

Now it was his heart that fluttered. This woman was going to be the death of him.

"Oh fine. Whatever keeps you bloody women off my case!"

Hermione and Mya both squealed and clapped their hands in delight. Severus and Russie rolling their eyes simultaneously, they were _such_ girls!

* * *

><p><em>Reviews :D<em>


	12. Madam Fluvia Pia

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. Mya and Russie are my babies._

* * *

><p>Hermione set off for Hogsmeade with the children in tow. The Halloween Ball was in a few days and they had yet to find suitable costumes.<p>

After the usual quick browse in Flourish and Blotts and a nice Butterbeer, the threesome set off for Madam Fluvia Pia's: Costume Emporium.

Mya and Russie were absolutely hyper, Russie had never been allowed to dress up for Halloween before since his father deeply disapproved of such a night of mischief. He was extremely excited about the Halloween Ball as he and Mya had decided to hatch their master plan at the event. Poor Hermione and Severus wouldn't know what had hit them.

As they walked into the store, they were greeted by an elderly but attractive woman. She wore a friendly smile and had twinkling blue eyes that Albus Dumbledore would be proud of.

"Welcome to Madam Fluvia's! How many I assist you today young lady?" She smiled kindly at the pretty Professor in front of her.

"Good afternoon Madam Fluvia, my name is Professor Hermione Granger and myself and my two wards are looking for some Halloween costumes for the ball at Hogwarts this Friday. I'm not sure what the children would like to dress up as but I do have a good idea of what I'd like to be."

Madam Fluvia smiled again and turned to the children, "Now you two why don't you go and have a look around? There is a changing room just at the top of the shop. Go and have some fun! That's what Halloween is all about!"

She turned to Hermione as the children ran into the belly of the shop with a 'squeee!'. "Ok now Professor, why don't you tell me what you have in mind for the ball? I have a feeling you didn't want the children to know what it is?"

Hermione looked around to make sure the children weren't eavesdropping, "Well, yes, I want it to be a surprise. You see there's a man, my date for the ball, and I'm in love with him but he doesn't know. Not yet. I'm fairly sure he feels the same way but I want to make him speechless when he sees me in my costume. I want something sexy that is suitable for the students to see me in. I have a slight…eh_… fetish_… for wearing high heels and leather and I feel if my costume incorporated them, I'd feel more sexy therefore more confident with him. So, if I run my idea past you, could you see what you could whip up for me?"

Madam Fluvia looked positively anxious to start, "Of course my dear. I believe we'll be able to whip up something that will make him…receptive."

Hermione was beyond excited.

* * *

><p>Russie had tried on a few different costumes, muggle superman, vampire costume and even a Harry Potter costume.<p>

_No, Uncle Severus would definitely not appreciate me going as Saint Potter._

He settled on a gangster costume, it was a muggle concept but one he was familiar with. Had a pin-stripe, well cut suit on with white and black spats. A hat that sat angularly on his head and a curly, thin moustache. He looked in the mirror with a smirk,

"Bene, Don Corleone. I need a man who has powerful friends. I need a million dollas in cash. I need, Don Corleone, all of dose politicians that you carry around in your pocket, like so many nickels and dimes"

Mya burst out laughing at his impression and found herself becoming more hysterical at Russie's shock at her catching him. He ran back into the dressing room in a huff, Mya wiping tears from her eyes still giggling.

Mya found her costume straight away, as soon as she spotted it, she knew it was the one for her. She knew it was slightly expected, all little girls wanted to be Princesses but her costume was slightly different. It was red and gold with the Gryffindor shield on her arms. Severus always did call Hermione the 'Gryffindor Princess'.

_I suppose for once, the Potions Master will be right._

She twirled in front of the mirror with a smile and a giggle. She couldn't wait for the ball!

* * *

><p>Severus sat at the desk in his study with a look of sheer concentration on his face.<p>

_Ok, so she agreed to be my date. That's a great start. She wants me to dress up for the ball, I suppose once she's mine I can ask her to return the favour…I wouldn't be a Slytherin if I didn't find an advantage to every good deed I do!_

_What can I go as? What would be in-keeping with my character…a greasy bat? Nah, that would be far too difficult. How would one actually grease a bat up? No, not a bat. Um…most think I'm a vampire, or is that too cliché? I could go as Dracula and ask to suck her blood…wow or her delectable nipples. God I love her nipples, they're so cherry-esque and perky…mmm._

_Enough! No more Mione boobies, I can save that thought for later. Um…vampire…vampire seems a good choice. I can dress similarly to my normal, bit of leather here and there. I've got those new dragon-hide boots to break in too!_

He looked in the mirror and charmed his incisors into fangs speaking in a thick Transylvanian accent;.

"Count Severus Snape, at your service. I vant to suck your boooobs…I mean blooood!"

He fell about the floor laughing a hearty laugh.

_Merlin, I'm a funny mother fucker sometimes. _

* * *

><p><em>an: _

_Some facts:_

_Russie's impression was from the Godfather._

_Fluvia Pia was mother to Lucius Severus, an ancient Roman Emperor - I felt like being a bit smart with her name lol_


	13. Parsnips and Rotten Eggs

_Disclaimer - JK Rowling owns all characters with exception to my babies Russie and Mya._

_Please read and Review..._

* * *

><p>Dinner later that night was very pleasant, Russie was entertaining everyone with his best gangster impression along with claiming that he would win the 'Best Costume' prize at the ball on Friday while Mya was convinced her Gryffindor Princess outfit would be a shoe-in.<p>

"Mya, Russie there is no point in arguing, we will not know who is going to win until Friday…and besides, my costume is much better that either of yours so I'm going to win it." Severus added with a smirk. Hermione smiled at him over the table thinking how nice it was to see him having a laugh with their family.

_Family? Where did that come from? I suppose we are a family... of sorts. He's so good with the children, bet he would be a fabulous father._

Hermione sighed and smiled a small smile to herself. This wasn't unnoticed by Severus who looked at her in concern. She looked so unsure of herself, totally unlike her usual self.

"Are you feeling alright this evening Hermione? You look a bit…preoccupied." Severus asked with a look of genuine concern on his face.

She smiled at him, touched by his worrying, "I'm fine Severus, honestly. Just a little tired. Shopping all afternoon with these two brats is an exhausting experience."

Mya and Russie stared at her with their mouths wide open in shock.

"Brats? We behaved like _angels_ Aunt Mione! It's not my fault I made Mya laugh so hard she shot Butterbeer out her nose…and it wasn't Mya's fault that she punched that boy for calling her bushy-head…he deserved it. If she hadn't punched him, I was gonna but better her fist hurting than mine."

Severus chuckled at the seriousness on Russie's face. No wonder he grew to the Head of Slytherin house, it was obvious it was just his destiny.

Hermione scoffed, "It's never right to act out in violence. If he called you a name, simply ignore it."

"Says the woman who knocked the wind of Draco Malfoy in her school days and stunned her dear old Potions Master?" Severus added as he smirked at her, eyebrows raised into his hairline.

"I…well…that is…completely different. I was faced with two arrogant Slytherins on both occasions and I hardly think either of you would have been expecting a kiss from me after the treatment you gave me!" Hermione teased.

"No, I suppose we wouldn't have been expecting a kiss but we boys can dream can't we?"

Hermione flushed and averted her eyes down to her plate. Mya and Russie were looking back and forward between the adults like a ball at a tennis match, enthralled at the flirtatious conversation.

"Indeed they can. I prefer boys who go after what they want though. I'm all for equality between the sexes but sometimes, the man should take control not dream about what _could_ happen." She was still looking at her plate with concentration, her heart thumping against her chest. Finding the conversation a tad uncomfortable with the children present, she tried to change the subject, "Although must admit, I do regret stunning you, especially after you saved us from Remus in his werewolf form afterwards. I've never seen a more courageous act, I'll be forever grateful to you for that Severus. So many things I'm grateful to you for, perhaps one day I'll find a way to repay you." She said with a genuine smile.

Severus stared deep into her chestnut brown eyes and smiled back, although Hermione noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Your friendship is enough of a repayment Hermione. I believe having you as part of my life is payment enough…"

Hermione felt all the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge hearing him say such a thing. It was amazing to see the softer side of the Potions Master, she always knew he'd have one but she was seeing it more and more as the days went on that she couldn't help herself but fall even deeper in love with him.

The couple stared into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity before Hermione opened her mouth to speak, " Severus, I..I feel the exa.."

"OH MY GOD MYA YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RANK!" Russie moved away from the table holding his nose, a disgusted look on his face.

"What? I didn't do anything, honest!" Mya was mortified, she was slightly lactose intolerant as was Hermione. Macaroni cheese was on the menu and her stomach was not handling it well by the smell in the room.

"Holy crap Mya you are rotten! How the heck did that kind of smell escape from your arse? I thought girls farted scented bars of soap." Russie looked positively green, as though he was about to spew his guts up.

Severus felt his eyes water at the smell, "Mya, that's not very ladylike. I...eugh...I can actually taste it...parsnips and...rotten eggs..."

"Rotten eggs and shit..." Russie mumbled to himself.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle, " Ah Mya I am sorry. I should've remembered how your stomach takes to cheese, my medication allows me to eat cheese without...you know...doin' the ole butt trumpet..."

Severus smacked his head on the table, laughing hysterically with tears coming down his face.

Mya was thoroughly pissed off with everyone's reaction, "Merlin, you'd think none of you had ever heard or smelled a fart before...grow up! It's not like I can help it, this is so embarrassing."

Russie patted her on the shoulder gently with a floor brush, keeping as much distance between them as possible, "Never mind Mya, we can always find a lovely big cork to stick up your jacksie before the ball. Think of all the faces you'd melt if you unleashed one of those crackers in a packed hall."

Mya stormed into her room in a huff slamming her door behind her. She heard an explosion of laughs escape from the living room and burried her head into her pillow.

_Gods that was embarrassing...oooh my tummy hurts...damn you cheese!_

* * *

><p><em>an: kids and farts eh...we've all done it!_

_Reviews make me smile... Halloween Ball to come next...I wonder what Hermione's costume will be._


	14. The Halloween Ball: Part I

_Disclaimer: all characters belong to JK Rowling. Mya and Russie are my character and babies._

_Please read and Review._

* * *

><p>Friday night was fast in approach and the foursome were all in high spirits in anticipation for the ball that night.<p>

After having a light dinner, Hermione got Russie and Mya ready in their costumes. She transfigured Mya some Lion earrings from two napkin rings and Russie a 'pimp' cane from a drinking straw to finish their costumes off completely.

Severus soon finished up charming the dishes clean and decided to shower before getting dressed. Mya looked mischievously around the room to make sure no one was looking and whispered a charm as she walked passed the bathroom door. The door clicked open silently.

* * *

><p>Hermione was putting the last touches to Russie's moustache before she left the room to get a shower and prepare her costumer.<p>

Mya passed her in the door way giggling and Hermione saw her wink at Russie. She turned back to look at the two children who were both smiling back at her angelically.

"Better hurry and get ready Auntie Mione, we wouldn't want Uncle Severus moaning about having to wait for you getting ready now, would we?" Russie said with a smile, edging her out the door.

Hermione looked at him sceptically, sure that something was afoot. "No Russie, I suppose you're right."

Hermione went to go into the bathroom when she heard the shower running, the door was unlocked.

_Severus must've forgotten to lock the door. _

She bit her lip and looked around the room nervously to make sure no one was watching her.

_One little peak won't hurt me or him will it?_

She pushed the door open with one finger slightly and gasped as she saw Severus Snape, soapy, wet and completely stark bullock naked.

_Holy fuck, he's even bigger than in my dreams…and he seems to be only semi-erect. I never thought male genitalia pretty before now but that thing is beautiful. God his skin is so pale, like porcelain…that black chest and leg hair is so masculine…and look at those muscles…mmm…my knickers are soaked just looking at him. Shit look at the time, I need to get myself ready! I can think about his body when I'm alone later. Mmm what a delicious sight, I could just gobble that man up but then again after he sees my costume, I may get a chance to just do that!_

She shut the door with a sigh and jogged to her room to begin 'the creation'.

* * *

><p>She gave herself a quick freshen up in her bedroom sink and began getting ready. She wore a tight leather corset that pushed her breasts up in the most delicious manner along with black silk ribbon binding the corset up at the back. Attached to the corset was a black set of leather trousers, the material clinged to every curve of her thigh and buttocks beautifully. She wore knee high leather boots with a pointed toe and large thin stiletto type heel. She was forever grateful to Madam Fluvia for charming her boots so that they were comfortable. Hermione actually felt as though she was wearing her fluffy cat slippers.<p>

_Sometimes, I freaking love magic_. She thought to herself with a smile.

She wore a weaponry belt with loops for each weapon; a crucifix, a stake, a small mallet and a vial of 'holy water'. Her neck was dressed wit a black choker with a small crucifix attached that lay in just above her plunging cleavage. Hermione had decided to leave her hair down but curled it more, to make it look a tad more wild and sensual, cascading down to her mid-back.

She began working on her make-up, brown tones on her eyelids to make them look smoky and sultry along with large eye lash extensions. A tiny amount of blusher on her cheeks and severe bright red lip stick. She looked dangerous but delicious. Before leaving her bedroom to show off her outfit to Severus, Mya and Russie, she added the last two touches to her costume; a crossbow that lay on her back, strapped to the tops of her arms and a whip, similar to the one Bellatrix Le Strange was famed for having.

She appraised her appearance in the mirror;

_Wow, I have to admit I look hot. Perhaps I look a bit more like a dominatrix than a Vampire hunter but hey, if it gets Severus's mouth watering…I've done my job. If it doesn't then...he must prefer guys!_

With one last look at her sexy outfit and a last minute plump up of her breasts, she walked from her room into the living area.

* * *

><p>Russie and Mya stood open mouthed in shock when they saw her.<p>

"Wow Auntie Mione, you look…wow." Russie could kind of understand now why his older self was so 'into' the bushy haired know-it-all.

"I'm gonna be one hot mama!" Mya added with an approving smile.

Hermione was pleased with their reaction but frowned when she could see no sign of Severus.

"Um…where is your Uncle Severus?" She asked in her most 'not that I really care' tone.

She jumped as a voice spoke behind her;

"Why I am right here…_Hermione_." She turned to see an extremely sexy looking Severus staring at her in silence, mouth agape.

* * *

><p><em>Wow...just...wow. She is sooo fucking hot, look at that costume! Merlin, I've died and gone to heaven. Her tits look fabulous…mmm good enough to eat! And that arse, oh that arse was crafted by the gods themselves! And she's my date...all mine. Mine.<em>

Hermione noticed that eyes seemed to be glued to her ample bosom and his breathing was slightly erratic. His tongue licking hungrily over his 'fangs', he looked as though he was about to devour her chest.

_Well, he can certainly eat my boobs anytime!_ Hermione thought biting her lip.

Hermione on the other hand squeezed her thighs together as she looked upon 'Vampire Severus' complete with leather trousers which accentuated his large package beautifully. His hair was silky, his skin was paler than usual, his broad chest was encased in a black, tight shirt and finished off with black leather dragon hide boots and long length leather coat. He looked like Van Helsing only much sexier.

"So Severus, are you a vampire for the night?" Hermione finally asked, breaking the silence. She licked her lips as her eyes kept drifting to his bulging crotch.

"Yes, Count Dracula to be precise." He said with a bow. "...and what are you supposed to be? A torturess of some kind, perhaps Mrs LeStrange or a dominatrix? Although I can't say I never once saw Bella looking so…attractive or..._ tantalising_."

His eyes moved as she did, now glued to her peachy arse as she swaggered towards the door. She turned to him with a confident smirk,

"Why no, Severus. You should watch your back tonight for I, am a vampire hunter. Funny how our costume choices show the 'hunter' and the 'hunted' but I wonder which one will be which? I wouldn't want you to _suck...my _blood now, would I?" She asked with a pout.

"No indeed." Severus swallowed hard, "Although I can't say I wouldn't like to suck on your…b-blood. It's what vampires do after all." He smirked licking his fangs again.

* * *

><p>Russie and Mya decided to talk amongst themselves at this point, the adults were speaking in a far too flirtatious manner for them to feel completely comfortable listening to it. <em>Adults are sooo gross<em>, they thought in unison.

* * *

><p>Hermione bit her lip and rubbed her hand up and down the stake on her weaponry belt suggestively, "Well then Severus, you had better not try to <em>eat<em> me…or I'll have to stick my stake in you. It's what vampire hunters do…after all." She said with a wink and ushered the children out the room.

Severus released a large breath once they left, "On the contrary Miss Granger, I believe I may have to stick my _stake _in you and I will impale you thoroughly…wanton little minx."

Severus left their chambers and followed the trio towards the Great Hall, his eyes drawn to her arse cheeks , hypnotically pulling him along.

_Merlin, tonight is full of promise. I just hope I don't fuck things up_.

Severus finally caught up with the three and entered the ball with his hand on Hermione's lower back, unawares that she was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p><em>an: oooh Hermione and Severus are teasing gits aren't they! Reviews please!_


	15. The Halloween Ball: Part II

_Disclaimer: All characters are JK Rowlings with the exception of Mya and Russie._

_Please review...let me know what you think :)_

* * *

><p>The Great Hall looked magnificent and had a buzzing atmosphere. The staff had really outdone themselves this year, the decorations were simply unbelievable.<p>

The roof of the hall had been charmed to take on the look of the Aurora Borealis swirling with green, silver and blue colours, cobwebs lay on the candelabras to create that 'spooky' feel and of course, the house ghosts added towards the Halloween decor.

A dj playing both wizarding and muggle music danced along with the students on the dance floor, the noise was positively overbearing, however Severus's groaning could be heard over this.

"Gods why must they have some buck-toothed DJ playing these blasted songs? If you can call that a song...it's just bloody noise for the sake of noise!" He stood with his hand sitting comfortably against Hermione's right hip. Hermione was unaware of all the lustful looks she was receiving from male students, teachers and a few of the females in the room, Severus however, did not.

He tightened his grip on Hermione's hip, much to her delight, as none other than Ron Weasley the Quidditch coach, sauntered over to them.

"Merlin's balls Mione...you look good enough to eat!" If his eyes were bulging out his head anymore while taking in the sight of her breasts, they would have popped out.

"Hi Ron..." Hermione said awkwardly, noticing the clenched jaw on Severus, "um...thanks for the compliment. How have you been? Where's Luna tonight?"

"Luna? Oh we broke up. I'm single again Mione if you're interested? I always knew I was a turd for letting you go..." He took hold of her hand and rubbed his thumb over it gently.

Hermione could feel Severus squeezing her to him tighter and his other hand was white from the violent fist he was sprouting. She pulled her hand away from him as if he had the plague.

_Oh shit, he's raging...he's going to kill Ron for coming onto me. He must like me!_

"Actually _Ronald_, I think you'll find_ I'm_ the one who let _you_ go and I'd like to say I'm surprised that you're single yet again but I'm not." She looked up to see Snape smirking at Ron.

"Well Mione, I can see I'm not welcome here. _Frigid bitch_..." he muttered the last part a little too loudly than he had planned.

The next thing Ron saw was a fist cracking into his freckled face. He fell to the ground like a sack of heavy shit.

"Don't you _ever_ let me hear you call her anything of that kind again , or I will promise you that you'll live to regret it. Be thankful I hit you with my left hand, if it had been my right, you'd be dead." His hand slid up from Hermione's hip and sat on her waist, giving her an assuring squeeze. Hermione's mouth was agape in shock and subconsciously slid her hand over Severus's on her waist.

Ron's face was bright red in anger and embarrassment, "You and Snape? Are you fucking _serious_ Hermione?"

Hermione was glad that the music was still playing in the background and very few people had seen Severus assault Ron.

She was about to give Ron a resounding 'Fuck off' when Severus spoke, "Yes she's serious Ronald...and believe me, this woman is not frigid. Not when she's with _me_ anyway."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at the red head. Hermione looked down at her feet and blushed, trying to ignore the heat radiating between her thighs.

Russie and Mya watched the whole scene unsure as to whether they were amused, upset or excited at what was happening. Mya slowly approached Ron as he was getting up and punched him square in the bollocks causing him to fall back down again with a groan.

"Don't speak about Auntie Mione like that!" She huffed.

Russie, deciding he didn't want to miss a piece of the action, walked passed giving Ron a swift kick in the thigh,

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Weasley...I had meant to kick you in the dick but found it was too small to locate."

He and Mya then walked off to dance with the other students.

Severus and Hermione turned to each other after witnessing the children's assault on Ron and burst out into fits of laughter. Ron stood up abruptly and stormed off into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Hermione turned to Severus, giggles still escaping from her mouth.<p>

"Thank you Severus, you didn't need to stand up for me like that. I appreciate it." She gave him her best smile and he felt himself melt looking at her.

"I was defending your honour Hermione. Mr. Weasley is an idiot and was obviously an arse to have ever let you get away. Ignore him, enjoy our night. You are _my_ date after all are you not?" He smiled back at her. Now it was her turn to melt.

"Well that depends, _Professor_." She smirked.

"Oh? Depends on what?" He asked turning her to face him, both hands now on her waist.

"You asking me to dance, that's what. Come on Severus, show me your moves..." She winked at him, grabbing both hands and lead him to the dance floor.

The couple were nearly knocked over by Russie and Mya chasing each other around the hall, screaming like banshees.

_At __least __they're __having __fun_ Severus though with a small smile.

With a wave of his hand, a slow melody began to play as he took Hermione in his arms. She looked up at him with a smile,

"What's wrong Severus, not keen to get your groove on with me? Have to dance a slowey instead?" She teased, mostly in a bid to take attention away from the nerves she was experiencing with having his body so close to hers.

He stared into her eyes and smirked, "A slow dance is much more fitting for a lady such as yourself. However, dressed as you are, I doubt any man in this room would not like to 'get his groove on' with you Hermione."

She flushed crimson and buried her face into the crook in his neck, the feel of his warm manly hands cascading up and down her back softly. If any thing could have confirmed her feelings for this man in one moment, this was it. She loved him unconditionally.

Severus pulled back from their closeness and propped Hermione's chin up with a long finger, "You look stunning tonight Hermione..."

His eyes never left hers as he brought his mouth closer and closer to her lips. They were interrupted as a blood curdling scream rang around the room and the crowd broken into frenzied panic. McGonegall shouted out in a fashion much like Quirrell had in Hermione's first year, "Werewolf! There's a werewolf in the school!" She fainted in the middle of the floor with a thump. Chaos broken out as the crowd began to panic.

Severus and Hermione looked at each other in horror as one thought came across both their minds,

"Where's Mya and Russie!"

* * *

><p><em>Reviews...make me smile.<em>


	16. A Bloody Genius!

_Disclaimer: all characters belong to JK Rowling. Mya & Russie are my babies._

_Please review :-)_

* * *

><p>Dumbledore did his usual job of calming down all the children in the hall.<p>

"Poppy please see that Minerva is ok. Now everyone will please calm down, becoming panicked will not assist with rectifying this situation. It is evident that Professor Lupin has somehow escaped from his chambers fully transformed."

After the war, everyone had been made aware of the DADA professor's furry maladie but were completely accepting of it.

He ordered the children to stay in the hall under the guard of Madam Pomfrey and , all teachers were to search the school and find the werewolf.

The sense of dread both Hermione and Severus felt in the pit of their stomachs increased as they discovered that Russie and Mya were no where to be seen once the crowds had calmed and sat at their dinner tables.

"Albus...we can't find the children...they must have left the hall while we were dancing! We need to find them, if the werewolf hurts them, there's no saying what the outcome may be for Hermione and myself."

The twinkle in Albus's eyes was gone and an unusually serious look spread over his features, "Both of you go...it is imperative that they are kept safe. Take care of each other and remember, the werewolf is Remus, we cannot kill him...detain and capture him_ only_. I mean it Severus, do not kill him!"

"If he threatens our lives or the children's, I will do what I must Headmaster..." Severus spun out the room grabbing Hermione by the hand to begin their search.

* * *

><p>Russie and Mya were still chasing each other in the hallways, laughing and screaming at each other.<p>

Mya stopped on the front steps of the school nursing a stitch; "Russie we should go back inside. You know they'll be _so_ mad at us if they see we left the hall without their permission."

Russie smirked, "What's wrong Granger? _Scared_?...Gryffindor indeed."

She poked him in the ribs and laughed, "No I'm not scared! In fact , I _dare_ you to walk all the way down to Hagrid's hut!"

Russie contemplated her dare for a second until an idea occurred to him and another mischievous smirk appeared, " Well, I _dare you_ to walk down to the Shrieking Shack! I'll come with you...come on Mya, it's Halloween after all. Everyone is entitled to a bit of a fright!"

Mya noticed the atmosphere around them was eerily quiet and in truth, she was kind of scared. She felt that something didn't seem right but not wanting to look like a scaredy-cat in front of Russie she sighted and nodded. "Come on then Snape...let go."

The pair trekked down the path towards the Shrieking Shake showing a bravado neither of them really felt, unaware of the pair of beastly yellow eyes following their every step.

* * *

><p>"Russie!...Mya!" Hermione was frantic with worry, she felt as though the two young versions were her own children, hers and Severus.<p>

"_Ssssh! Woman_! We want to find the children but I don't want Lupey Lupin finding us. Keep quiet and keep your wand drawn!"

From the sad look on her face, Severus felt a sense of pure guilt after scolding her. He knew she was worried, in fact he was shitting himself too. He was thinking of all the horrible ways Remus could hurt the children if he found them. He'd kill that mutt if he laid a paw near them.

Still holding her hand he drew her into his chest and hugged her tight, giving her the comfort she needed. His heart skipped a beat when she squeezed back and snuggled her head into the crook in his neck.

_Gods this is nice. I can feel her breasts against my chest...and she smells just mmm...Oh Merlin man get a grip, there are more pertinent matters to attend to at this moment!_

Severus lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, in a softer tone he spoke,

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm just as worried as you are about the children but we need to keep our wits about us. Alright love?"

His term of endearment made Hermione's breath catch in her throat.

_He called me love! Squeeeee! Ok Hermione, concentrate on finding the kids not staring into those dark, gorgeous eyes...no...kids first._

"Yes Severus, I'm so sorry. I'm so scared for them...I don't know what we can do to find them." She snuggled back into his chest as he stroked his hand down her sexy curls.

"If only I'd been more careful. I should have put a tracking spell on those two. If only we could locate their exact movements..." Severus buried his head further into Hermione's neck, calmed by her smell of lavender and jasmine.

He felt Hermione tense under him and worried that he'd been too familiar in cuddling her back. A look of fear and rejection flashed in his eyes as Hermione pushed him away gently.

She smiled at him, a bright and beautiful smile, relaxing Severus immediately, "I know how we can find them Severus! You're a bloody genius!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips onto his, soft and quick.

The look of shock on Severus was almost comical, but his brain hardly had time to register the kiss when Hermione grabbed his hand and lead him to their chambers in a half-jog.

"Her...Hermione, what are you doing and why did you just k-k-kiss me?"

"Severus...the Marauder's Map! Harry gave it to me as a keepsake of the war, he thought it'd help me catch kids out of bed while I was on night patrol. It'll show me exactly where Mya and Russie are...and more importantly, where Remus is."

She rummaged in her trunk before pulling it out from a pile of books, a look of victory on her face. "Oh and because it's over-due."

Severus stared at her dumbly, "What's over-due Hermione?"

"This." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips again before speaking again, "We can discuss this..." she waved a finger between the two of them "...properly once we have those two back safely where they belong. Ok?"

Severus smiled a real smile and kissed her quickly on the lips again. "Ok love."

Smiling, she turned back to the Marauder's Map. She tapped it with her wand once, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map showed the various hallways filled with professors seeking out the escaped werewolf. She heard a gasp from Severus as he slowly pointed to the Shrieking Shack on the map.

"Russie Snape...Mya Granger" they saw the footsteps on the map walk into the shack, closely followed by another step of footprints, or rather, paw prints.

"Oh my God Severus, look at who is following them..." Hermione turned to him, eyes wide as saucers.

"Remus Lupin..."

* * *

><p><em>an: yes I know you think I am evil - it's just the Slytherin in me. Review please._


	17. Sticks, Wolves and Eskimo Kisses

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters apart from Mya and Russie._

* * *

><p>Hermione and Severus ran all the way from the dungeons out to the front of the school. Severus summoned his patronus to send their news to the Headmaster.<p>

"An otter Severus?" Hermione stared in shock.

"It would seem so, although I can't say I'm surprised." He smiled and winked at her. Turning back to his patronus he told the otter to tell the headmaster where they were going and that Lupin was also at the Shrieking Shack with the children.

The couple set off in a run, chaotic thoughts racing through each of their minds. It was beginning to become pitch black and rain was beginning to fall in heavy abundance.  
>Hermione was struggling to keep her footing on the steep hill down to the shack, it was like a mud slide. Severus turned back to her just in time to see her slip and twist her ankle. She was adamant that he had to go on without her through her tears.<p>

"Severus _please_, it may already be too late. Go and protect them...please. I'll heal my ankle and be right behind you...now go!"  
>Hermione had used her stern 'teacher' tone with him. Severus silently cursed his inappropriately active libido as he felt his cock twitch under her commanding voice.<p>

"And be careful...or I'll kill you myself." She added hastily.

Severus set off at lightening speed, trying his best not to think of what could be happening to the children right now if that beast had gotten to them. Images of their two small bodies being thrown around like a rag doll flashed in his mind. He put those type of thoughts out of his head as he neared the doors of the shack.

A wave of nausea and nerves hit him as he coaxed himself to enter. He hadn't returned to the shack since Nagini's attack at the Final Battle. He hated the shack long before then after Sirius Black had lured him there one moonlit night in his teens, only to have been nearly killed by Remus Lupin in his werewolf form.

With a deep breath, he entered the doorway and began to climb the stairs. The shack was eerily silent apart from the creaking of the building in the wind, Severus could sense the werewolf; the dark magic that caused Lupin to transform was all over the building. But why couldn't he hear the wolf...or the children for that matter?

He readied himself before entering the room before him, his hand sweaty on the door knob as he pulled it open, wand at the ready. The sight in front of him held him speechless, he'd never been more shocked in his entire life.

"Oh my god..."

* * *

><p>Hermione was soaked through and in seering pain, upon closer inspection of her injury she realised she'd actually broken her ankle.<br>The bone was piercing at the skin.  
>She grabbed a bit of stick and bit down onto it while wordlessly casting the 'Episkey' spell. An almighty crunch was heard and Hermione screamed loudly.<p>

"Oh you mother fucker...that fucking hurt. Bastard, shit head, cock sucking monkey!" She felt much better after her outburst of pain tourettes and slowly made to stand on her injured ankle, testing how it coped with her full weight.

"Aaaahh! Shit that is sore...mother fucking wolf is gonna get his neck stomped by me for causing all this trouble..." She said wincing, through gritted teeth.

Although she had healed her broken bone, it was evident that she would have to take care putting any weight on her foot. Transfiguring the stick she had been biting onto into a crutch, she hobbled off in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. She prayed to the Gods that Severus and the kids would be ok.

She stopped in front of the staircase and swallowed the lump in her throat. She checked the Marauder's Map once more before ascending the stairs.

_Yep, Severus, Russie, Mya and Lupin...all in that room. Why the hell is it so damned quiet? I don't like this, I do __not __like this at all._

Fearing the worst she scrambled up the stairs, wand at the ready and kicked the door open with a resounding whack.

"Oh my god...Remus?"

* * *

><p>Hermione looked into the room in disbelief, dropping her crutch to the ground in shock. Severus stood over a caputred Remus Lupin in his werewolf form. Mya and Russie were sitting on the end of the bed looking rather smug.<p>

She ran to the children, checking their faces for cuts and bruises, squishing their little faces as she checked for any maladies.  
>"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? What on earth were you two thinking leaving the school like that! When we get back we are going to have a serious discussion!"<p>

"But we're okay Auntie Mione…we stunned and bound him as soon as he came in. Like POW take that WOLFMAN!" Russie giggled.

"How the hell could you do that? You've no _bloody_ wands!"

She was irate and hearing Severus chuckle behind her made her even more mad.

"And what's so funny Severus? Do you think this is funny that these children disobeyed our orders to stay in the school at all time? That they endangered their own lives not to mention mine and yours! I can't believe you are so irresp.."

Severus grabbed Hermione and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She began to return his kiss after a few seconds, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
>Mya and Russie were making 'sickie' finger down my throat actions and loudly going "eeeuuuughhh!"<p>

Severus broke the kiss and ran his hands though Hermione's soft hair, "They obviously picked up wandless magic from both of us. Us waking up in the same bed, the movie, the window to the shower room…"

"What window to the shower room?" Severus kissed her again with a hope of making her forget the question and his Freudian slip. It seemed to have worked as she rubbed her nose against his Eskimo style.

Albus and Minerva came rushing into the room only to find everything calm and Remus safe and sound on the floor.

"Well that was rather anti-climatic…" Minerva huffed.

"But all are safe and sound. Good good…I believe the children are due a stay-over in our quarters tonight, wouldn't you say so Grandma Minnie?" The Headmaster turned to his wife with a twinkle of his eyes.

Minerva looked over to the young professors staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Yes I believe you are right Albus, come on Mya and Russie. Lets go"

Mya and Russie high fived each other and smiled as they passed Severus and Hermione.

* * *

><p>When they were alone Severus buried his nose in the crook of Hermione's neck.<p>

"I'm so happy. You're finally mine." He kissed her neck and then nipped at the skin, "_Mine!"_

Hermione almost collapsed from the pleasurable pulses that were rippling up her body as he touched her.

"Severus…let's go to our chambers. This place isn't where I want us to have our first time together."

Severus lifted Hermione bridal style and kissed her again and again as he walked to their chambers.

"I've waited years to have you Hermione…prepare yourself witch."

Hermione squealed as Severus began his assault on her neck again as they reached the door of their chambers.

* * *

><p><em>an: sex chapter next...oooh yeah! Reviews please._


	18. Making Dreams a Reality

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Russie and Mya, they are sort of my babies._  
><em><span>Wee note<span>: Please don't take my stories literally to the details in the book...it is not story compliant. If I say Severus for example, has a dog called Jimmy with 3 balls it's because I think it will fit my story better. Smile, breathe and relax._

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't believe this was finally happening. After months of spending time with her, arguing, laughing and mildly flirting had all finally led to this point. He had the woman he loved in his arms and he was about to have his wicked way with her. Or vice versa, he found either way would be agreeable to him.<p>

He knew he was going to have to take this slowly by concentrating on pleasuring Hermione. If he didn't, he knew he wasn't going to last too long. She was maddening, that outfit she had on only added to his arousal and he felt as if his heart and his balls were screaming at him to just...take her as soon as possible.

Hermione was on cloud nine. She'd never felt so desired and wanted before. Severus was licking and kissing her neck and collar bone as he slowly directed her in the direction of his bedroom while shedding his heavy coat and waistcoat. He chucked her weaponry belt on the bedside table with a thud and gently pushed Hermione against the wall next to the bed.

"You drive me mad witch. What were you thinking wearing a costume such as that? Every man in that hall wanted you...and some of the women too." He continued to suck and lick her neck. She moaned as his lips found her pulse point and he sucked hard, marking her neck. His assault had left her speechless, only moans and groans were heard from her.

"You're _mine_ now Hermione. You belong to me and I to you. This body..." he emphasised his point by pushing his groin against hers, "...will only be touched, licked, sucked and fucked by me. Is that understood _Miss Granger_?"

Hermione felt a pool gather in between her legs after hearing him speak with such passion, possession and desperation. She knew he was seducting her but at the same time, looking for reassurance that she was his and his only.

"Severus, only you. I don't want any one other than you. My beautiful dark sorcerer." She rubbed her hand down his leather encased length, he was rock solid and even larger than Hermione had saw in the shower. She swallowed with a gulp...much larger.

It seemed those words from her lips caused something inside Severus to snap. he roughly grabbed her in between the legs and kissed her passionately. Not wanting to remove her leather corset just yet, Severus tugged it down so it sat lower on her waist, her bouncing breasts popped out over the top. He groaned loudly as his hands came into contact with her soft and full breasts.

"Merlin's balls Hermione, you're tits are just...exquisite! I could look at them all day..." He looked like a kid in a candy shop, his eyes were wide and switching between each breast as though deciding which one to taste first. hermione was overcome with desire and grabbed Severus by the head and jerked him in front of her right nipple.

"Suck my nipples until they're raw. Please baby...I need you to taste me."

The sheer force of her commanding voice his ball tighten so much they began to feel uncomfortable. He 'divesto'd' his leather pants and shirt, holding her against him naked. He pounced on her breasts like a man possessed. She tasted delicious, he could taste the fruitiness of her body creme and perfume along with sweat and something uniquely...her. He licked at every inch of each breast, savouring the taste. He groaned as Hermione ran her nails across his scalp, pulling him in closer.

"Yes...that's it...mmm..god Severus, you're gorgeous. Please let me feel you...I need to feel you."  
>Severus picked Hermione up by the waist, wrapping her legs around his middle and sat her down on the bed. He kissed from her breasts down to her corset and then on top of her skin tight leather trousers. He moved further down and licked the heel of her boot, all up her leg and then flipped her over so she was facing down into the mattress. His hands roamed up the backs of her thighs and he roughly grabbed her curvaceous behind with gusto. With another 'divesto' Hermione was rid of her leather trousers and lay on the bed in nothing but her boots and corset.<p>

"As delectable as you were in those trousers love, they were blocking my entry to my prize." She shuddered as he began kissing up the inside of her thighs. Flipping her onto her back again, he slowly parted her thighs.  
>"What's the prize Severus?" Hermione asked in her most seductive tone.<br>"Why your...tight, juicy and wet pussy." As soon as he said those words his tongue disappeared in her folds. Hermione hissed and arched her back, pushing his head further into her lips. His tongue was wonderful, he lapped up every inch of her juices, enjoying the fruits of his labour. Hermione shrieked as Severus flattened his tongue and licked her from the top to the bottom of her slit.

"Oh fuck Severus...mmm... does that taste good baby?" She asked in her sexy but baby-ish voice.

"Mmm..." was the only response she got from him. The way she was speaking to him only made him more aroused. She was sort of goading him on, teasing him with her innocent little voice.

He was lost in her taste, her tits had been delicious but her pussy...was something else. He'd never been so enraptured by a woman before. She was perfect to him, in personality, body, soul and now taste.

Hermione gasped and squeaked loudly as Severus slipped a finger into her while carrying on his tongue lashing. Severus could feel his cock twitching as her walls enveloped his fingers. She was so gloriously wet and tight. He loved how she sounded when she moaned, it was like an angel's song to is ears.

"That's it Hermione, fuck my fingers..oh yessss...come for me darling..._NOW!"_ Hermione cried out as her walls clamped down on Severus's finger. The way he commanded her to orgasm was enough to make her toes curl and push her over the edge.

"Holy shit Severus...mmm...that was so good."

She bit her lip and stared in lust as Severus slowly removed his finger and sucked the juices from it. "Mmm...you are _delicious_ Hermione."

He crawled up her body and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Hermione was surprised at herself, she tasted her juices on his lips and found she liked them. She was more kinky than she'd originally thought it seemed.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and with more strength than Severus thought she had, flipped them completely over so she was straddling him.

She slipped down his torso and grabbed him by his erection. She thought it was beautiful and felt she simply must have a taste.

"Severus, I think I want to taste you now..._do_ be a good boy and lie still." She licked his shaft from bottom to the tip and sucked lightly on the head, soliciting a loud moan from Severus.

"Fuck! Hermione...yes...oh yess love suck it...mmm..just like that." His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she licked him everywhere as though it were some perverted lollipop. Hermione had never been a fan of giving oral sex but she was thoroughly enjoying herself with Severus.

She knew that the sex they were about to have was going to be mind blowing. Severus was such a passionate and possessive man, she knew he would take over her body and bend it to his will. The thought made her even more wet.

"Severus...let's re-enact an old dream I, or should I say _we_ had just a few night ago..." without warning she shifted further up his lap and sunk down on his throbbing cock. Severus Snape and Hermione Granger were experiencing sheer, unadulterated bliss for the first time in their lives.

* * *

><p><em>an: don't worry there is more to follow ;)_

_Reviews please._


	19. Vibrato

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Russie & Mya were born from JK's original idea. All belong to her.

* * *

><p>Minerva and Albus sat watching Mya and Russie playing with smiles on their faces, both of them got along so well and were such intelligent children.<p>

Leaving the terrible twosome to play exploding snap, Minerva beckoned Albus into their kitchenette area for a quiet word.

"So...Severus and Hermione, Albus?" She asked with a smirk.

"Minnie dear, I had nothing to do with it. I merely thought that with Mya and Russie around they'd grow to respect each other as they should. I didn't expect them to fall in love!" His face was serious but his eyes were twinkling like disco balls.

"Somehow Albus, I don't believe a word you say. I'm so happy for them though, they both deserve a bit of happiness."

"Indeed they do. I just hope that when the time comes for sending Mya and Russie back, it will not be too hard on them." Albus looked out at the two youngsters playing in the living room and sighed.

"Have you come any closer to a remedy for that?" Minerva was saddened by the thought of the children just disappearing back into their former selves.

"Yes my love, I believe we are very close to solving it. I believe we will have this solved by Christmas if I'm honest."

Minerva gave her husband a tight hug, "Well I think we should give them Christmas together at least. Perhaps hold off until after the holidays? Please Albus?" She looked up at him with her big blue eyes fluttering.

Albus gave a smile and looked down at the woman he loved. "How can I say no to such a face. I couldn't do it 50 years ago and I certainly cannot now. I will leave it until after Christmas Minnie, you have your wish." He kissed the tip of her nose and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I wonder how Severus and Hermione are getting on?"

* * *

><p>Severus lay on the bed panting as Hermione continued to slide up and down his large cock. She looked positively wild, her hair was fanned out over her chest, her nipples visible underneath and they bounced with each thud. She had stripped off her corset but left on her leather boots, something that Severus found turned him on even more. He tried as hard as he could to keep himself from moaning like some under-paid porn star but the way she was riding him made him come undone. The room was filled with sounds of gasps, moans and growls as Hermione picked up her pace and began slapping how on Severus's hips with each jump. His balls were now slick with her juices, as they oozed out with every slip.<p>

"Ooh Hermione...mmm...you're such a bad girl." He reached forward and spanked her hard on the arse. She came instantly. "Ooh fuck! Oh my gods..."

The couple stopped mid-stroke as she pulsed her orgasm around him, "Why, why Miss Granger. Someone has a kinky side it would seem."

Severus slipped his finger down her stomach and started to flick and rub at her clit. She was soaked and Severus felt an overbearing desire to drill her into the floor. She was so sexy, so kinky...so perfect for him.

"Merlin Severus, we can talk about our kinks later. Now, take control and fuck me. Show me you own me like you say you do!" She raised an eyebrow in challenge and clenched her vaginal muscles around him as tight as she could.

Severus jerked involuntarily and groaned, "Ooh fuck! Woman, don't do that!"

He flipped them over roughly so he was on top of her, still inside her heat. He began kissing her neck and licking down to her breasts. He grabbed her leg and flung it over his shoulder. He began to pound into her even harder than before while licking the leather of her boot. A sight that made Hermione even wetter.

"You want me to show you who your owner is? Huh Hermione? Do you want to know who owns you?" He thrust hard on the word 'owns' and she cried out loudly, digging her nails into his arms.

"Oh you like being owned. Don't you, bad little Gryffindor Know-it-all...for years you've teased me with your looks and intelligence. They're all mine now..._you are mine_."

He began thrusting into her fast and hard, ignoring her cries of pleasure and whimpers of slight pain. He was fucking her with all the passion he felt for her. It was a miracle the bed held itself together due to their activities. Hermione was overcome with pleasure. It was as though Severus was made to fuck her, he knew just where to hit her and just what to say to get her off. She had thought on more than one occasion that if Severus sat and just spoke dirty to her, she'd come without even touching herself. Her thoughts were interrupted as Severus suddenly ceased his movements, a sly grin on his face. Hermione couldn't help but become a little nervous as Severus leant backwards and grabbed her weaponry belt from the bedside table.

He lifted out the silver stake she had made suggestive hand movements to before they left for the ball and looked at it in contemplation. His features broke into a wicked toothy smile as he reached for his wand.  
>"Severus, what are you doing?" Her brows furrowed in confusion. She felt his cock twitch as he pointed his wand at the stake.<p>

"_Vibrato_."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and rolled into the back of her head as Severus began rubbing her clit with the now vibrating stake. He began to slowly slide in and out of her as he rubbed the stake around her lips and clit.

"Holy fuck Severus! I'm gonna…gonna come. I can't…stop it!" Hermione cried, thrusting her hips up in desperation, trying to swallow more of him.

"Let go love. Come for me!" He commanded her in a way that only Severus could. She obeyed and came with an almighty scream.

_Thank Merlin for silencing charms_. Severus thought with a smirk.

Severus stopped his thrusts and removed the stake to allow for Hermione to catch her breath. She smiled lazily at him and gave a contented sigh.

"Oh darling. You're fucking amazing. Gods, I'll sleep tonight. That was well worth the wait!"

Severus smiled at her sweetly, "Oh but sweetheart, you don't think I'm done… do you?" He raised his famous eyebrow and began thrusting into her hard and resting the vibrating stake on her nipple.

"I've only just begun…"

Hermione's cried echoed through their chambers and he sucked on her tits hard, savoring their taste. She was his witch now and he was going to make her orgasm as many times as he could that night. As his expert cock and tongue worked on her body with vigor, she was pushed over the edge again, spilling her juices down his cock. Severus repeated what he said and whispered in her ear; "I've only just begun…"

* * *

><p><em>an: yeah I know...I'm a perv. But you love it lol Please review :)_


	20. Ownership

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Russie & Mya were born from JK's original idea. All belong to her._

_Please review_

* * *

><p>Russie and Mya squealed in delight as Albus conjured a muggle television into their quarters.<br>"I must admit I am quite partial to an episode or two of Murder She Wrote. That Angela Lansbury is a foxy lady." Albus chuckled as Minerva drew him daggers.  
>"Yes well give me Baywatch any day. You're not a patch on the Hoff." She retorted.<br>"Minnie, I wouldn't stop you from watching Baywatch. She me a man who doesn't like Baywatch and I'll show you a gay wizard. Plus Angela Lansbury may be foxy but I've got myself a true vixen. " He chuckled and winked at his wife.

Mya and Russie couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them after Minerva's face turned beet red.

Mya looked at Russie and smiled, "I hope we end up like them...well...I mean Aunt Hermione and Uncle Severus end up like them."

"They probably will except we're both far too possessive and jealous to be able to joke about celebrities like that. I'd be banned from watching TV and you'd be house bound." He giggled at the thought.

"Aunt Mione would never do that, the Hoff is just eugh." She made a 'poop' face and ruffled Russie's hair in jest.

They spoke quietly amongst themselves trying to decide which movie to watch when Albus came rushing through the living room from his and Minerva's bed chambers, his excitement was obvious.

"Children, I've found a movie...The Muppet's Christmas Carol!"

Both children squealed in excitement and a moan was heard from Minerva as she rubbed her hand down her face in frustration.  
>"<em>Again<em>, Albus? It's only November..."

All three of them turned to her and stared as though she'd lost her mind. They spoke in unison, "It's never too early for Christmas stuff!"  
>They all giggled and settled down to watch the film.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's cries echoed through their chambers and he sucked on her tits hard, savouring their taste. She was his witch now and he was going to make her orgasm as many times as he could that night. As his expert cock and tongue worked on her body with vigour, she was pushed over the edge again, spilling her juices down his cock. Severus repeated what he said and whispered in her ear; "I've only just begun…"<em>

Severus continued his movements, becoming more and more frenzied as their bodies slapped together in unison, the vibrating stake left forgotten on the mattress. They were both sweating profusely and in a haze of passion. He had a maddening want to taste her again, he slowly slipped out of her and knelt between her thighs. Hermione looked at him questionably.

"You're like a drug Hermione, I need to taste you again and again." As he buried his nose and tongue in her folds, he couldn't believe how soaked she was. Her pussy was literally dripping with moisture and the smell was distinctly...woman.  
>It amazed Severus how her taste and smell could arouse him so much. This woman was a witch through and through as she had certainly bewitched him, mind, body and soul.<p>

As he licked and sucked on her clit, Hermione was in a state of numbness. She'd never felt so sexually satisfied or so womanly in her life. Severus was all man, he was muscular, he had hairy arms, thick legs, a broad chest, a tight arse and, as independent as she was, Hermione felt turned on at the fact that Severus was the sort of man who could protect her from anything. Not to mention a cock nearing on 11 inches when erect. She didn't want to consider the girth of it...it may be too scary to hear out loud. He was long, thick and all hers. She was tempted to take a break and run into the bathroom and cast a silencing charm to hide her loud 'squees!'. He not only excited her sexually but mentally and romantically. He was perfect to her, perfect for her. He was her perfect package.

_Speaking of perfect packages._ She thought with a smirk as she pushed Severus up so he was sitting on his knees.

"Hermione what are you doing? I was enjoying that!" He said with a pout.  
>"Severus Tobias Snape, are you pouting? Well I think I know how to turn that frown upside down...I want to taste my man." She sat up and crawled to him, like she was stalking her pray.<br>Her nimble fingers found themselves wrapped around his length and began stroking slowly. She couldn't believe how slick his cock was with her juices and decided to have a taste to see what all the fuss was about.  
>She licked up his shaft causing him to grab onto her hair and hiss loudly. She licked and sucked up and down his length, enjoying the mixture of tastes; their taste.<br>"Mmm Severus I can see why you like eating my pussy so much...it is delicious. But when it's mixed with your cock, it tastes just..._divine_."

She took his full length in her mouth and sucked for all she was worth. Severus was beginning to lose it, his hands were buried in her hair, moving her head in rhythm while she sucked him. His moans were so beautiful to Hermione's ears and she felt herself moisten again, caught up in pleasuring her man.

Hermione kissed her way up his torso and met his lips. He could taste the combination of his and her fluids and groaned in satisfaction.

"Love, let me fuck you. I belong to you but I don't think you quite believe that you're mine and mine alone." Hermione felt a raw feeling of possessiveness over Severus as he moved to lay on the bed before her.

"Fuck me Hermione but I know I'm yours already love…" He moaned loudly as she slipped onto him with a squelch, sucking him up hard into her pussy.

"No Severus. You don't know, but you will once I'm finished. You have not to come until I give you permission. I am _the only_ woman you will come for from now on, do you understand?" She spoke through gritted teeth as she slammed onto him again and again.

Severus was halfway between shock and arousal at Hermione acting so possessive and dominant over him. He fucking loved it.

_Holy fuck, I've never heard her voice like that. God just hearing her speak to me like that makes me want to spill inside her. Kinky little minx…I'm such a lucky man_. He thought with a smirk.

He licked his lips as she bounced more violently on top of him.

"I…I'll never come for or ever look at another woman. Only you…oooh Merln…only you, love. Fuck yes…fuck me just like that." Severus began playing with her clit. He began strumming her little bud in a fast rhythm, determined to make her orgasm again.

"Re..Remember that I'm the only woman who can fuck you like this. The only one, Severus. Now make me come baby…oh…oh my….Severus!" Hermione's walls clamped down on his cock hard making Severus moan loudly along with his lover.

"Fuck! Hermione! I'm close darling…please let me come…" He sat up, still in her and began kissing and sucking on her nipples. "How can you think I'd want anyone else? You're the only one Hermione. Please let me come in you…" He was silenced as Hermione kissed him hard and passionately on the mouth.

"Oh but Severus…" She said with a wicked smile, "now…_I've_ only just begun!"

She pushed him roughly back down onto the bed, shifting her position so she was sitting in the 'reverse cowgirl' position on top of him.

"I suggest you watch this darling, I believe you'll think it quite the view." She slid onto him slowly while Severus watched with wide eyes, seeing a perfect view of his cock disappearing into his lover.

* * *

><p><em>an: more pervy stuff yay._

_may have another chapter up before the weekend but I'm off to Northern Ireland for a few days and won't be able to update until Tuesday :( Please review..._


	21. Russie & Mya Plot Again

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Russie & Mya were born from JK's original idea. All belong to her._

* * *

><p><em>Please Review<em>

* * *

><p>They were breathless and sweating, bodies tangled up in one another. They both knew this had been a long time coming, and neither regretted what they had done. The couple lay in a haze pleasure filled state.<p>

It was amazing how much their lives had changed in a matter of months since 'The Incident' but perhaps more amazing was how much each other them had changed, not only towards one another, but as people as a whole.

Severus turned to the beautiful and very naked Hermione, tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Please don't say you regret that Hermione, I know I certainly did not. To be honest with you, I had wanted to do this a long time before Mya and Russie came on the scene. I also don't want this to be the only time we're together like this..." Hermione went to speak but was stopped when Severus held up his hand, "...as I was saying, I don't want this to be the only time we're together like this, but I want more than this too. I want it all. I want you to my other half, my lover, my potential candidate for a marriage one day. I've...I've been falling in love with you so rapidly, I can't say when I began having feeling for you that were more than lust, but I know that now, I love you with all my heart."

Hermione was speechless, she had been wanting to say something eerily similar to him but he'd beaten her to the chance.

Everything was so surreal to her, a few hours ago she'd been arguing with Severus about Mya and Russie and then bam. She was being snogged senseless, stripped and then given a jolly good rodgering by none other than Severus Snape.

She was so glad, she'd been wanting to jump his bones for a good few years now. Now she finally had the man she'd been falling in love with and she couldn't be more pleased.

"Severus, I love you. I've been falling in love with you since I started working here. I fancied you since I was 17, I couldn't be more happy than I am right this very moment. I finally have the man I've wanted and been in love with for four years and you've got no chance of me ever letting you go willingly. I'm so grateful for what's happened over the past few months. Who knew one little potions mishap could cause things to turn out the way they have. You still drive me mad but I can't help but say, that's part of the reason I'm so in love with you We should both be forever grateful to our younger selves for this. Without them, it could have taken us years to finally admit our feelings." She kissed him lightly on the nose and snuggled into the crook in his shoulder, nuzzling her nose into his neck and inhaling his gorgeous scent.

"I am so pleased things have turned out like this Hermione. I feel like I'm having the best dream and I don't ever want to wake up." He kissed the top of her bushy head. "Only thing is, Mya and Russie...what are we going to do about them? I know Albus is working on the charm needed to send them back, you know they don't belong in our time darling. As much as I hate to say it, they need to go back."

Hermione sat up on her elbow and looked into the eyes of her new lover, "Um...can't we just keep them and raise them as our own like we have been these past few months? I think I'd miss them_ terribly_ if we had to make them disappear again." The thought made her increasingly sad.

"I know love but you know they shouldn't be here at all. I'm thankful that they were because they've made this," his hands gestured to the two of them in bed "…possible. Let's just hope we can spend Christmas together. We can give little Russie the type of Christmas I always dreamed of but never had."

Hermione tightened her grip around Severus and kissed his neck gently. "You're going to have the life you wanted now Severus, I'll make sure of it. I'll make sure of it with everything I am."

Severus smiled and hugged her tightly back, "I know you will and I'll spend the rest of my life showing you how much I appreciate you and love you."

The couple soon drifted into a peaceful sleep with thoughts of Russie and Mya at the back of their mind for the time being.

They agreed before settling for the night that they would not get bogged down by sad thoughts of the children's return. They would simply take each day as it came and enjoy the time they had together with the children.

* * *

><p>Minerva and Albus lay cuddled into each other on the sofa fast asleep. The television was displaying credits of the movie showing the end of the dvd. Russie and Mya were nowhere in sight.<p>

It seemed the twosome just could not keep out of mischief as their path directed them down to the dungeons.

Mya was balancing shakily on Russie's shoulders as she tried to reach the top shelf of Uncle Severus's stores.

"Rus-Russie..I can't…reach!"

Russie rolled his eyes, looking much like his older self, "Merlin woman, stretch!"

"Shut it snake boy, what do you think I'm doing? Being short on purpose?" She was irritated now.

Smirking Russie replied, "Probably, anything to make a situation difficult. Bloody Gryffindors."

Taking a deep breath to try and calm her annoyance at Russie's remark, Mya stretched on last time before her dainty hand landed on the desired vial.

"Got it!" She smiled, triumphant.

Russie lowered her down and took a look at the bottle with a smirk.

"Breakfast is going to be interesting tomorrow Mya." He giggled.

"Yes I dare say it will be Russie. Bacon and Veritaserum…mmm delicious!"

The pair giggled like a couple of hyenas.

Hogwarts was quite boring for two little children. If the castle wouldn't entertain them, they'd have to entertain themselves.

* * *

><p><em>an: until Tuesday friends! Please review._


	22. Prissy the accomplice

_Disclaimer: all belong to JK Rowling._

_Hi folks, finally back from my long weekend away so here with another installment. Hope you enjoy._

_Please read and review._

* * *

><p>Russie and Mya returned to Albus and Minerva's chambers as soon as they had acquired the vial of veritaserum. The pair giggled all the way down to the set of rooms. Minerva and Albus hadn't moved from the position they'd left them in, much to Russie and Mya's relief. The pair tip toed to their bedroom silently to go over the finer details of their mischievous plans.<p>

Neither child was aware of the pair of twinkling blue eyes following their every move. Albus chuckled to himself quietly at the pair's antics.

_Children will be children_. He thought with a smile as he lifted his wife up and took her into their bed chambers.

* * *

><p>"Prissy!" Russie whispered loudly.<p>

With a pop the house elf appeared in front of the two children with a smile.

"Hello Master Russie and Missy Mya. What can Prissy do to services you?" The elf asked with large eyes, ever pleased to be of assistance.

Russie smiled at the elf intensely, as did Mya. Prissy wasn't the brightest of the house elves but she knew that those small, angelic smiles meant trouble.

"Prissy, we need you to slip some of this…_special juice_…to some of the professors tomorrow during breakfast. Add it to their tea, coffee, pumpkin juice whatever they are drinking, add it. You must do this, it is of vital importance." Both of the children were fighting grins.

"Um…Master Russie, me doesn't fink that be a good idea. Prissy will be in trouble for touching the juices of professors. Prissy hasn't been allowed in kitchens since she added lovey potion to Professor Snape's brandy last Halloween. Missy Trelawney said it was potion to make professor happy. Prissy got in big troubles. Me doesn't want to make Professor angry like that again. He said he would give me a sock if I did!" Prissy began smacking her head against the stone walls, wailing loudly.

"Prissy stop that behaviour this instant!" Mya shouted with her hands on her hips. "Now, you listen to us. This…_special juice_…is not a_ lovey_ potion. I'm sure you've seen Professor Snape and Professor Granger are all loved up already. This special juice is to help the professors recover from the alcohol they imbibed at the Halloween Ball. You saw how drunk Professor Flitwick, Trelawney and Madam Hooch was, didn't you?"

The house elf calmed somewhat and turned to the couple, "Yes Missy Mya. Me saws that they were drunked. Prissy had to clean vomits from Madam Hoocheys bathroom walls. And Professor Flitwick is sleeping in Professor Dreamy's bed is very noisy. Prissy doesn't know what they is doing. Prissy thinks she doesn't wants to know."

Russie looked at Mya confused, "Professor Dreamy?"

Mya smirked and rolled her eyes, "Looks like old Trelawney nabbed herself a man now that your older self is off the market."

Making a disgusted age old hand gesture of finger down the throat, Russie turned back to the elf.

"So Prissy, will you help your two friends, Mya and myself, to do this lovely favour for the professors tomorrow?" He smiled sweetly, nudging Mya to follow suit.

Prissy shifted nervously on the spot, still unsure. The smiling faces of the children in front of her seemed to make her decision.

"Yes Master Russie. Prissy will help youse help the professors. I put this in the drinks tomorrow at breakfasts." She took the vial from Russie and turned to leave.

"Uhh…Prissy? Remember if anyone asks you, you don't know what happened to the professor's drinks and you never had this conversation with us? Do you understand?" Mya asked extra sweetly.

Prissy looked back at the pair feeling even more nervous now but complied with their wishes, "Yes Missy Mya, I understands. No one will knows that you asked Prissy to put special juice in professor's drinks."

"Good elf, Prissy. Good night."

Russie and Mya giggled once the elf had popped from the room.

"Well, well, well…Trelawney and Flitwick. Who would have thought?" Mya was giggling uncontrollably.

"Yuck. What a horrible thought. I never thought she'd be so desperate." Russie felt physically sick at the thought.

"She'd be so desperate? Funny, my first thought was how had Flitwick become so desperate. Love is a strange thing." Mya added.

"Love? No Mya, _sex_ seems to be the strange thing. Bloody adults, bunch of weirdo's, the lot of them!"

* * *

><p>Hermione and Severus slept soundly throughout most of the night, wrapped in one another's arms. The couple felt completely comfortable for the first time in a long time. Severus finally had a woman who he loved, love him back. He felt even more ashamed at his pinning over Lily Evans-Potter for so many years when he held up his feelings for Hermione in comparison. The truth was, they didn't compare. He had been infatuated, obsessed with Lily. With Hermione…it was love. <em>True love.<em>

Hermione had a man who was her equal, in every way. That in itself was a miracle after years and years of dating men who would appreciate her sense of humour but blank out when she spoke of the latest potions or transfiguration journals, or vice versa. Severus got her humour and intelligence and mirrored it almost perfectly. He truly was, her dream man. She loved him completely and the fact he loved her back just as ferociously, just made the situation all the more delicious.

The situation had been long over-due and both new that had it not been for their younger versions, it may have taken them a lot longer to admit their feelings. It had been a fun filled and memorable time so far.

If the newly loved-up pair had thought the past few weeks with Mya and Russie had been eventful, they'd be sorely mistaken. The events of the past weeks since their arrival was a mere…warm up. The games were about to begin and the first round was just around the corner; breakfast in the Great Hall, Russie and Mya style.

* * *

><p><em>an: Flitwick and Trelawney eh? I know gross but uglies need love too. Reviews make me smile :)_


	23. Veritaserum & Bacon

_Disclaimer: All belong to JK Rowling_

_please read and review_

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke as the sun hit her face from the window outside with a dead weight wrapped around her waist. Memories of the night before came rushing into her head and she smiled contentedly.<p>

She felt movement from the body wrapped around her own as Severus began to stir from his blissful sleep. She smiled as she felt his body stiffen in caution as he woke, probably slightly confused as to why he was in bed with someone until, like Hermione, the night before came crashing into memory.

"So...it wasn't a dream." Severus whispered as he snuggled into her neck. She pretended to be asleep as Severus lightly kissed the crease between her neck and collarbone. She felt him lift the covers from her body, surveying her naked form and was pleased when she felt a twitch from the erection imbedded into her back. Severus looked over her body in a hungry awe, "fuck me...she's so beautiful." He lightly ran his hand down the curve of her hip and dropped the covers.

He was startled when she turned around to face him, "I'm glad my body pleases you Severus. Although from our antics last night, I already new that." She leant forward slightly and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good morning love. Are you feeling ok?"

Severus smiled a genuine smile at the gorgeous woman in front of him. "Yes love, never better. I must say I could get used to waking up like this every morning." He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her.

"Y_ounowirewweewuvwudonwu_?" Hermione asked into his chest.

"Again please? In English this time?" He chuckled.

She sat up slightly, leaning on her arm and looked into his eyes with a serious look on her face, "I said, you know I really _do_ love you, don't you?"

Severus loved hearing her say that, the flutter in his stomach and chest confirmed it for him. "Yes I know, and I love you too. So very much."

The couple began to kiss gently which soon began to become more and more heated. Hands began to wander down their naked partners bodies and tongues were thrashed into mouths. Severus showed Hermione how much he loved her, twice before getting ready for breakfast that morning.

* * *

><p>As the couple dressed to go to the Great Hall, the topic of Mya and Russie came to a head again.<p>

"Will you speak to Albus to ensure we can have Christmas with the children please? I know we shouldn't become too attached but they're...us...so we already are attached. I'll miss their antics when they go back inside us, perhaps their mischievous streak will be more prominent in us now?" Hermione smiled.

"I will speak to him this morning sweetheart. And as for the mischievous streak...I wouldn't mind disillusioning ourselves and having sex in the Great Hall at the Christmas Ball." He suggested this as a joke but Hermione had a glint in her eye that made Severus's loins stir.

"Who says we need to disillusion ourselves, I'm not scared of people seeing us? I'm game if you are Snape." She winked at him and walked to the door.

"You're on Granger..." he kissed her nose as they exited their quarters, "...you're definitely on."

* * *

><p>Severus and Hermione walked into the Great Hall hand in hand, the pair had decided to be open about their relationship but professional enough that they wouldn't 'neck' one another in the presence of their students. They were met by a sea of shocked faces, some looked happy, some sad. Dozens of voices rang out at them;<p>

_"Prof Snape, you're the man!"_

_"What's she going out with that bat for?"_

_"She's a lucky bitch!"_

_"I thought they hated each other?"_

_"Wooo Professor Granger likes herself a bit of Slytherin!"_

The couple chuckled quietly as they neared the staff table, Albus and Minerva smiling at them in fondness. Mya and Russie looked far too angelic for Hermione's liking, she narrowed her eyes at them in warning.

"Russie, Mya, good morning. Did you both behave for Grandpa Albus and Grandma Minnie?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to the duo.

Russie smiled at Hermione and Severus, "We were good as gold and better..._last night_."

His reply seemed to satisfy Hermione as she tucked into her bacon and eggs. Severus, on the other hand, was not convinced.

"Russie, what do you mean you were good last night? As in comparison to when, exactly?" Severus was beginning to feel nervous.

"Well, we were good last night in comparison to...oh I don't know...this morning perhaps?" Mya piped in with a smirk.

Severus opened his mouth to ask the pair to elaborate further but was interrupted as Trelawney poked him in the ribs roughly.

"Woman what the_ fuck_ are you playing at?" He asked harshly, rubbing his now bruised ribs.

"I shagged Flitwick to make you jealous Severus, did it work?" Her bottle bottom glasses blinked in anticipation.

"What? No. Why would you shag Flitwick?" He heard Hermione snort into her tea, spilling it over the table before she could have a mouthful.

"Well a cock is a cock. I wanted you to become jealous, you see I've been in love with you all these years and I want you. Ditch that bitch and come be with me."

"Fuck off Trelawney and if I ever hear you call my Hermione a bitch again, I swear I will hex you so badly that you'll not know what hit you!"

He turned to Hermione, cutting off Sybil's conversation, and gave her a look of confusion. All the staff seemed to be chatting animatedly which should have set off alarm bells immediately. Especially when they had all be rather inebriated the night prior.

Madam Hooch was sprouting details of how she and her husband regularly had threesomes and how much she hated her pointy boobs. Pomona Sprout was agreeing with her, swapping tales of how to fill your breasts more by drinking herbal tea along with standing in front of the mirror chanting, "I must, I must improve my bust."

Hermione looked at Severus with wide eyes, "They've been slipped something. They're all telling their most inner secrets. I just heard Albus tell Minerva he thought she was gaining weight and she told him his pecker was flaccid! Something is up here, they can't teach when they are like this."

Severus smirked, "Why ever not? It would be interesting and entertaining to say the least. It seems to me as though Veritaserum has somehow slipped into the staff's morning beverages. Now... I wonder who could have set up such a prank?" He leaned into Hermione more so he could look at Mya and Russie. Both of them were sitting as bold as brass, staring straight ahead and drinking their tea supposedly oblivious to what was going on around them.

Hermione caught onto what he was saying and pushed further, "Yes indeed Severus, I wonder who would have access to get into your stores, have a good rapport with the house elves to perhaps, slip the concoction into the morning tea and who has a reputation for mischief in the castle? Any idea _children_?" She rounded on them with hard eyes.

They heard Remus speaking to Septima Vector's conversation cut into their own, "Well of course my dong gets larger when I'm a werewolf but I guarantee you, you've never seen a man dick this big."

Mya and Russie had tears in their eyes trying their best not to laugh but after hearing Septima exclaim, "Oh Remus, I've always wanted to see your willy."

They couldn't help it. The young pair howled with laughter, almost falling off their seats. Hermione and Severus could not hold in their laughter either.

The entire faculty was oblivious to the strange looks the student body were currently giving them unaware of the veritaserum spiking.

Finally managing to stop her laughter, Hermione turned to Severus giggling. "We need to sort this out Severus, either cancel classes for the day or brew the anti dote."

Severus stood up and addressed the students, "There has been an unfortunate incident amongst the faculty here thus all classes are cancelled for today. I suggest you use this reprieve to study and catch up on any outstanding homework. You are dismissed."

Severus turned to Albus with a smirk, "Staff room for all in ten minutes Headmaster. We have some things to sort out." Albus nodded with a smile and turned back to Minerva trying to apologise for his comments on her 'ever expanding arse'.

Hermione turned around just in time to see Mya and Russie slowly try to sneak out of their position at the table.

"Um, where do you two think you are going? You are both in big trouble. Go back to the quarters and await our arrival. I better not hear of any mischief on your way there. You're in for it this time young man and lady. Off you pop."

Russie and Mya looked at each other with a gulp. Breakfast had been fun but they wondered what their punishment would be for their prank.

Mya was shouting at Russie as they walked down to the dungeons; "I told you Russie, we shouldn't have done that! Now we can't do any more pranks!"

"Oh please Mya, of course we can. Next time, we won't get caught." He grinned and walked ahead of her.

Mya looked at his retreating form and frowned, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

><p><em>an: lol who knew the Hogwarts staff were so perverted? _

_please review._


	24. Staff Room Antics

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all._

_Please review_

* * *

><p>Severus and Hermione stood at the front of the staff room, surveying their colleagues with a smirk.<br>Minerva had yet to speak to Albus at all, ignoring his pleas of apology. He stood and addressed the staff,

"Look I know I said Minnie has gained weight, and she has. I didn't say I dislike it did I? I love your chubby butt cheeks Minnie, I love how they create a tidal wave of sorts when we're having nookie like the dogs do. I mean seriously, now I'm speaking to the males here, there's nothing wrong with a bit of beef on a woman is there?"

The women in the room looked horrified, the men all nodding in agreement. Severus and Hermione saw

Remus squeeze Septima's thigh, "I like girl's with big thighs. I'd love to have yours wrapped around my head Septima."

Septima blushed and giggled, "Remus, you're terrible. I don't know what happened this morning but I'll be forever grateful that it did. i don't think we'd ever admit our attraction towards each other had it not."

She turned to Minerva who was still sulking in the corner, "Minnie stop being so damn moody. Albus loves you the way you are. I myself, love being a larger girl, and obviously Remus does mind how I look either." She winked at him and turned to the pair in front of her.

"Indeed I love the way you look, I hope to see more of you later. So _Severus, Hermione_...what happened to us all this morning?" Remus smirked.

Hermione was pleased that Septima and Remus had finally hit it off. Like her and Severus, it was a long time coming.

Severus gave a brief description to the staff about their spiked drinks, making an effort to not mention Russie and Mya's involvement. He believed that the dosage would probably wear off in a few hours and suggested the staff relax in the privacy of their own quarters to avoid any more outbursts concerning secrets, sexual preferences or spousal weight gain.

As the staff slowly left the room in drabs Hermione turned to Severus, burying her face into his warm neck.

"Gods what a day Severus. Who knew we were such hell raisers when we were kids... I did have quite a good laugh at thei staff's expense though. Lucky we didn't drink it eh."

She gave a small giggle and her heart swelled as Severus wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.  
><em>I'm <em>_still __not __quite __used __to __this...but __I __love __it_. She thought with a smile.

"Indeed it was quite entertaining. I suppose Remus and Septima finally getting together was a plus point. Who knew the mutt was a chubby chaser." He smirked as Hermione placed a chaste kiss on his neck.

"Hey, Septima is only slightly heavier than me weight wise, are you saying I'm chubby Severus Tobias Snape?" She straightened herself up to look into his eyes, brows furrowed.

"Not at all love, you carry all your weight in those watermellons you call tits."

Hermione wanted to scowl at him for that remark but ended up laughing along with him. Her laughs turned into a squeal as Severus lifted her bridal style and sat on the nearest arm chair, he kissed her thoroughly on the lips before hugging her into his chest.

"So what are we going to do about Russie and Mya? As entertaining as this morning was...it was extremely irresponsible of them and unfair of them to target the professors like they did. The students have lost a days worth of lessons and now the Headmaster will be sleeping on the couch for the remainder of the term." She gave a slight grin at the last part. "They need to be punished Severus. One way or another."

Severus was staring into space with a thoughtful look on his face. Hermione watched his features in fascination, it was as though she could see the thoughts processing in his head. When his eyebrow went up suddenly, she knew that he'd thought of a suitable punishment. She laughed inwardly as she imagined a light bulb appear above his head and him exclaiming, "Eureka!"

He looked into her eyes and smirked a Slytherin smirk, "Oh I know how we'll punish those two. They may be talented in the art of pranking but they forget who they are messing with. We won't punish them on this occasion, we'll let them think everything is okay, normal. They'll strike again soon, and believe me they will strike again...then we'll be ready for them. If they think they can get one over on the Head of Slytherin and the Gryffindor Princess, they are sorely mistake." His voice had now reduced into a growl.

He was shocked out of his planning as Hermione smacked him up the back of the head. "Don't call me the Gryffindor fucking Princess. I _hate_ that!"

"You dare slap the Head of Slytherin! You will be punished Miss Granger, Gryffindor Princess or not!" He began tickling her ribs mercilessly while laughng like a 1940's movie villain.

Hermione laughed heartily as Severus tickled her, she loved seeing this fun-loving side of him so much. It made her feel oddly proud and possessive that she was the only person on the planet who would see this side of him...unless they had kids one day, but that was jumping the gun ever so slightly.

She breathlessly screamed at him, "alright...a...alright, I give in. Stop! Have _mercy_!" She giggled uncontrollably as he began to kiss her neck, growling like an animal.

"Do you yield Gryffindor Princess?" He asked into her neck.

"Y-y-yes I yield! You win, _oh great Slytherin Master_!" He smiled at the sarcasm in her voice.

He flicked his wand and the staffroom door locked itself, he then cast a silencing charm on the room while Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"What are you doing Severus?" She kissed his neck and sucked on his pulse point, earning her a gutteral groan from him.

"Why I'm going to show you why I'm the Slytherin Master as you called me...now, lets see if you can charm my snake." He ran his finger from under her chin to her cleavage with a smirk.

Hermione snorted, "Merlin Severus where did you pick that line from, a 1970's porno? Cheeessssy!" She squealed in protest as Severus roughly placed his lips on her own and began moving her clothing.

"Mmm ok ok, you win. Lets charm that snake of yours..." She licked her lips in anticipation and hunger.

"More like a basilisk but whatever" He smirked again. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Hermione began to service his cock with both her hands and mouth.

* * *

><p><em>an: I wouldn't mind charming Snape's snake, who's with me? lol reviews make me smile :)_


	25. A Conversation Overheard

_Disclaimer: All characters are JK Rowlings with the exception of Russie and Mya - I popped those babies out._

_Please Review..._

* * *

><p>A rather flushed looking Severus and Hermione entered their quarters to address the children after a vigorous session of love making in the staff room. The pair carefully removed the smiles they were sporting and turned them into scowls.<p>

Russie and Mya were sitting on the couch looking slightly nervous, Mya was ringing her hands in anticipation while Russie picked invisible pieces of fluff from his trousers trying to look unaffected.  
><em>Typical <em>_Slytherin __bravado_. Severus thought as he eyed his mini version.

Hermione spoke first, "Now, would you two like to let us know the reasons why you slipped veritaserum into the staff's beverages this morning?"

Both sets of the youngsters eyes stayed firmly on the floor, avoiding answering her question.

"I suggest you answer your Aunt now...or the consequences will be dire..." Severus warned.

Mya broke first, "We didn't mean to cause trouble, we were just really bored. There's nothing to do in this castle, we needed entertainment!" She made her eyes tear up hoping that it would earn her the sympathy card. Hermione wasn't fooled.

"Cut the tears crap Mya...I know you can cry on cue. It's how I got away with murder when I was your age. So...boredom is the reason?"

Mya and Russie both nodded with sombre faces.  
><em>Time <em>_to __begin __Operation __Head __Fuck!_ Severus thought in evil glee.

"Well, I suppose we are to blame for that. Perhaps we should do something together to cure your boredom?" Severus said straight faced. He could tell that Russie was trying to read him, surprised that Severus and Hermione were not tearing him and Mya a new one.

"W-wait, we misbehaved and you're blaming yourselves?" Mya asked incredulously.

"You're only kids...it's understandable that you'd go looking for entertainment I suppose. Plus Uncle Remus and Aunt Septima got together as a couple because of your...act. So really you should be rewarded for it. I think the Zoo in Edinburgh is still open, it doesn't close until the end of November. What about a day at the zoo?" Hermione asked with a smile, trying her best to hide a sneer.

Mya and Russie jumped up excited. "The zoo! Oh my, this is going to be amazing!"

Mya squealed. Russie was desperately trying to appear cool and shrugged his shoulders, " I suppose that'd be acceptable."

Severus knew that Russie was elated inside, he never got taken anywhere in his childhood so a day at the zoo would be a big treat for the 7 year old. It almost made Severus feel bad that they were setting the kids up..._almost._

"Alright then, go and get changed. Wrap up warm, it is rather chilly outside and I don't want you two getting a cold." Hermione shooed them into their room and closed the door behind them.

Severus walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why do I feel bad about doing this to them Severus? I don't like setting people up." She rested her head back onto Severus's shoulder.

"Because as troublesome as you are Hermione, you are no Slytherin. They deserve what they are going to get. You know that. It's not like we're going to harm them or anything."

"I hope you're right love, because I can't help but feel terribly guilty. I'm also sceptical that it will work." She turned around in his arms and kissed the tip of his nose.

Severus caught her mouth and kissed her gently, holding her close. "Oh it will work love, trust me."

* * *

><p>Russie and Mya were hurriedly dressing for their outing with Hermione and Severus, barely able to contain their excitement.<p>

Russie smirked as only a Slytherin could, "Can you believe how this has turned out? We basically poison the whole staff of Hogwarts and we're getting rewarded for it! I never believed Uncle Severus and Aunt Hermione were such soft touches!"

Mya stopped mid wrap as she put on her scarf.

"Russie, doesn't this seem a bit too good to be true to you? I mean, both of us are renowned for being hard asses when it comes to discipline in this school. Why would they be so lenient on us? Something just doesn't smell right to me." She wrinkled her nose to further state her point.

Russie sat down and contemplated what Mya had just said. "Yes I suppose you've got a point there. I mean Uncle Severus didn't even get angry, which in itself is unusual. I...I reckon they are plotting against us. Fighting fire with fire. It's a favoured Slytherin tactic and lets not forget we are dealing with the Head Snake here. I bet that's what it is! They're playing us Mya!"

He got up slowly and gingerly tip toed to the wooden door, flattening the side of his face against the surface, listening intently.

"Russie, what are you doing?" Mya asked rather loudly.

"_SSShhh_! I'm trying to listen, they're talking outside the door!" He scolded.

Mya sat down with a thump, silently seething at having being spoken to like that by her best friend.

Russie could hear their conversation pretty clearly but in chunks.

_"Why do I feel bad ... I don't like setting people up."  
>"Because ... you are no Slytherin. They deserve what they are going to get... It's not like we're going to harm them or anything."<br>"I hope you're right love...can't help but feel terribly guilty. I'm also sceptical that it will work."_

Russie turned to Mya who was silently scowling at him.

"They're setting us up! I knew it was too good to be true! If they want a prank war, they've bloody got it!"

Mya raised an eyebrow at her comrade, "Well good luck with that Russie."

"Mya I apologise for snapping at you. I need you to be in with me on this...it'll...it'll be no fun without my partner in crime." He relaxed as soon as a cheeky wee grin appeared on Mya's face.

"Ok Russ...what's the plan?"

The pair huddled together and began to plot. This was sure to be an interesting family outing, interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><em>an: next chapter is going to be fun me thinks :)_

_Please review_


	26. Trip to the Zoo

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Russie and Mya, they are sort of my babies._  
><em>Wee note: Please don't take my stories literally to the details in the book...it is not story compliant. If I say Severus for example, has a dog called Jimmy with 3 balls it's because I think it will fit my story better. Smile, breathe and relax.<em>

_Please read and review._

* * *

><p>As the foursome arrived at Edinburgh Zoo, each person had mixed feelings about the trip.<p>

Severus was determined to guilt Mya and Russie into an apology but spoiling them rotten, Hermione was unsure if they should be spoiling the children in order to get them to apologise. Mya was feeling nervous, for two reasons; to see what Hermione and Severus had in store and what type of stunt Russie would pull in retaliation. And Russie, well Russie was apprehensive to say the least. His little mind was working overtime thinking about what Severus had in store for them, especially since his Uncle Severus sounded so smug and sure of himself when he spoke to Aunt Hermione earlier.

They spent most of the day walking around the grounds. Mya was fascinated by the reptile house, marveling in the scaley creatures. Severus and Russie both looked incredibly uncomfortable as they passed the snake enclosures. Hermione grabbed Severus's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze when she saw him absentmindedly grasp his neck where Nagini had bit him.

"Love, if this is too…difficult, we can move on. Even Russie is uncomfortable…I keep forgetting that although he's a child, he has all your memories."

Severus gave Hermione a small smile, "I'm ok, it's just…strange. It's a strange fear Hermione. I hope you don't think me weak for flinching whenever I see snakes in the flesh. Brings up too many bad memories."

"You're my war hero...there's nothing weak about you Severus Snape. Don't you ever forget that!" She kissed him on the cheek.

He looked over to Mya and Russie and recognized Russie's discomfort. Like himself, Russie was too proud to admit he was scared shitless of the snakes, the memory of Nagini's attack was still painfully fresh in his mind as well.

"I forget that Russie has seen all my memories too. It is difficult enough to have my memories play in my head at this age, never mind seven years old. Perhaps…perhaps my whole plan to get one over on the children is in bad taste. Mya would go along with anything Russie asked her to so I'm sure he was the instigator; however they caused no harm, not really. Perhaps we should just enjoy the day as a family? It's not like I ever got treats or days out like this when I was his age. What do you think?" He turned to Hermione who was smiling at him with such love and adoration, his breath caught in his throat.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I never liked this plan to guilt the kids into feeling bad in the first place. I know you possess the Slytherin cunning but perhaps you can use that skill towards something else. Something that may result in a more..._postive_ ending."

They walked from the reptile house and along to the penguin parade area, the children squealing in excitement as the music began and the little penguins began to march in front of them.

"Something else?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes love, something else. Say, for example, you used your Slytherin cunning to trick me into your bed or have me dress up in a particularly sexy way…I wouldn't be opposed to that." She gave him a cheeky wink and turned her attention to the parade in front of them.

"You wanton little minx." He grabbed her roughly and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

* * *

><p>The couple were far too caught up in one another to notice Russie smiling like the cat that got the cream as he zipped up his back-pack. Little Mya was staring at him with wide, worried eyes.<p>

"Russie, we're going to get into so much trouble! _Please_ don't do this." She pleaded.

"Mya, trust me. This is going to be fantastic. Think of their faces when they see!" Russie smiled gleefully.

Severus and Hermione finally broke apart to find that they had missed the whole Penguin Parade. The pair had the decency to blush and ushered the children towards the gift shop.

"Now you're both allowed one toy each. Nothing too expensive remember, Christmas is coming soon." Hermione smiled. Her heart leapt as she saw the shock and glee expressed in Russie's face.

"We…we can have a present? A-a toy?" He asked as though he didn't believe her.

Severus blushed slightly, embarrassed for his younger self. "Yes Russie. Any toy you want. Expensive or not…go on, but don't take all day about it, we need to leave for the castle before it gets dark!"

Hermione smiled warmly up at her lover as the children ran towards the toy section in excitement.

"I thought we weren't going to spoil them _darling_?" She raised her eyebrow in a Snape-style with a smirk.

"Hermione, love, I never…he's never had a day out like this. Please…let me spoil him just this once." His dark brown eyes pleaded with her.

She rolled her eyes good naturedly and sighed, "Of course I don't mind silly. You deserve everything good in this life. If you wanted the moon, I'd sling a lasso around it and give it to you." She kissed him gently.

"You're quoting It's a Wonderful Life?" He asked with a snort.

"Damn… I forget you're half muggle. I can't steal movie one liners and pass them off as my own as much around you."

They both laughed and kissed each other gently while the children selected their desired toy.

As Russie and Mya browsed the toys, Mya elbowed him in the ribs after making sure Hermione and Severus were not close by.

"Russ, please now…don't do this. It's obvious that they're not planning anything against us now so just _put__it__back_. We've had a fabulous day and they're even getting us a present. Does it not make you feel bad? This silly Slytherin cunning of yours has gone too far. They will go ballistic when they find out!" Her whisper grew louder towards the end of her lecture.

"Look Mya, yes I feel bad. It's too late though. I can't undo this now, we're going back to the castle shortly. I'll figure out a way to put things right. We just have to try our best to hide this from Uncle Severus and Auntie Hermione until I can get rid of it."

Russie felt horrid. He should never have done what he did. He just had to hope that Severus and Hermione wouldn't find out what he'd done. They would be greatly disappointed and embarrassed, that's for sure.

_Well __done __Snape, __you__'__ve __managed __to __create __trouble __again! __I __only __hope __Uncle __Severus __won__'__t __throttle __me __when __and __if __he __finds __out_. Russie thought with a grimace.

* * *

><p><em>an: what has Russie done?_

_I had intended for Severus to be more of a bastard to the kids but I just didn't think that'd be his style, especially now that he is in lurve. lol_

_Please review :)_


	27. Pubert

_Disclaimer: all belong to JK Roqwling. Russie and Mya are mine._

_Please review!_

* * *

><p>The trip home was uneventful as for as Mya and Russie go. neither of them spoke a word on the walk to the apparition point or from the gates leading to Hogwarts. This in itself caused Hermione and Severus to be suspicious.<p>

"Have you two fallen out or something?" Hermione asked as she ushered the children into their chambers.

Russie shook his head frantically but Mya merely shrugged her shoulders. Hermione and Severus shared a 'look' and decided that they needed to speak to the children about this before it got any further out of hand.

"Alright, go and get changed into you jim-jams and come through here, your uncle and I would like to speak to you both."

As the kids trotted off to their room to change, Hermione felt a pair of manly arms encircle her petite waist. Severus placed chaste kisses down the side of her neck, revelling in her taste.

"Mmm Severus, you're insatiable! Can't you behave for two minutes?" She giggled.

"With you? Mmm not likely. You're like a drug Hermione and I need...my...fix." He licked her neck lightly, making her knees feel weak.

"Later. Now, unhand me you dastardly man. We have kids to sort out!" She turned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before settling down on the sofa.

"So is this is life I'm going to have when we have children? Limited Hermione time? Not sure I like that..." He teased.

Hermione's eyes snapped to Severus, her mouth wide open in shock. "You...you'd want to have children with _me_ one day?"

Severus smiled a warm smile, "Of course, why would I not want to lengthen my blood line with the witch I love?"

He strengthened his point by giving her a searing kiss. Hermione's mind had turned to mush by that point.

"You make me so happy Severus. My own little snarky man." She kissed his nose fondly and snuggled into his neck.

Severus opened his mouth to retaliate until his attention was captured by the pyjama clad couple that had just walked into the room. The sombre look on both their tiny faces was proof enough that something had gone wrong between the pair.

"Ok, sit down please you two." Hermione asked, sitting up to attention.

"Are we in trouble Aunt Hermione?" asked Mya with watery eyes.

Hermione looked at the sad faces on both children and burrowed her brow in confusion.

"Well, that depends. What has happened between you two? There is obviously something wrong...did you do something to get yourselves into trouble again?"

Severus looked between the two children and their reaction to Hermione's question. He was an expert at reading body language through his days as a spy and he could tell that they were hiding something. Mya rung her hands whenever she was nervous or fibbing and Russie was avoiding eye contact and had his arms crossed, a sure sign of defiance.

Russie caught Severus's eyes and quickly looked away, his brows wrinkled in worry. When neither child answered Hermione, Severus began to lose his temper.

"I suggest you answer your Aunt now. Perhaps I need to fetch the veritaserum from the storage cupboard now?" His voice was dangerously low in warning.

Hermione felt herself feeling slightly sentimental within this scene.

_I __wonder __if __this __is __what __we'll __be __like __as __parents?__A __real __tag __team!_ She mused.

"Well? Your uncle and I don't have all evening!" Hermione was becoming just as fed up as her lover.

"OK...but you mustn't shout at us!" Mya said in a raised voice.

Russie turned to her with wide eyes, he spoke through gritted teeth, "_Shut __up, __Mya_!"

"No Russie. You did the wrong thing, we need to tell them!" Mya screeched.

Severus felt Hermione's hand lay gently on him, she knew he was getting to the end of his tether with the duo and was trying to calm him somewhat. Luckily for the kids, it seemed to have worked.

"Russie, Mya. I suggest you tell me now what this is about. We won't shout about this, we just want to know what the problem is." Hermione said in her calmest voice.

"Russiestoleapenguin." Mya rushed out.

"Again please? And not in chinese." Severus sneered.

Russie stood up and fetched his bag. "I stole a baby penguin. I've named him Pubert. I know I shouldn't have done it but I knew you were planning to punish us for spiking the teacher's drinks this morning and I wanted to get one over on you. I felt so guilty after because you spoiled us today...and...and it's been the best day ever. I'm so sorry! " Russie began wailing loudly, his little ruddy cheeks soaked with streams of tears as he removed the small animal from his bag.

Severus muttered to himself, "Suffering fuck."

Mya looked at Russie in confusion, "Pubert?"

Hermione sat on the sofa, mouth wide open in shock. He'd stolen a baby penguin.

"Um...ok. Um...we'll fix this. Won't we Severus." She turned to her lover with a pleading face.

"I suppose we can ask the Headmaster to return him by floo or something. I can't believe you stole a penguin Russie. Of all the stupid things you could have done, you robbed from Edinburgh Zoo! What next ,you steal their new pandas!" Severus asked in an irritated voice.

"I'm sorry Uncle Severus...I really am." The boy's tears had subsided but it was obvious that he was upset. Severus felt the scene tug at his heartstrings as Mya went over to Russie had wrapped her arms around his waist.

Hermione whispered into his ear, "We'll need to punish them for this Severus. We don't have to shout or make a noise, just send them to bed now and we'll figure out their punishment in the morning?"

"Mya didn't do it. Only Russie should be punished." He said never taking his eyes off the pair in front of him.

"No she could have spoken up about this before we left. She's just as culpable."

Severus stood and took the penguin in his hands, walking towards the fireplace to floo Albus. "Ok, both of you off to bed now and no supper. You will find out your punishment tomorrow once your aunt and I have spoken. Both of you should be ashamed of your behaviour. Good night." He walked into the fireplace, "Headmaster's Office." and with a swirl of green flames he was gone.

Mya and Russie walked to their bedroom with heavy hearts. They had disappointed their Aunt and Uncle. They both felt knowing this was more hurtful than if Severus had screamed at them until they were blue in the face.

"I'm sorry Mya. I promise I'll make it up to them." Russie whispered as he drifted off into a heavy slumber.

* * *

><p><em>an: ah families eh..._

_Please review!_


	28. Simply being Together

_Disclaimer: if you don't know JK Rowling owns everything but Mya and Russie by now..._

_Please review_

* * *

><p>Once the children were sound asleep, the adults could finally relax. Severus had just returned from his little conference with the Headmaster concerning Russie's zoo snatch.<p>

Severus was in a bad mood to begin with but found his mood to be in an even worse state of array after the Headmaster thought the whole fiasco was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard in his life. Determined not to take his crappy mood out on his new beau, Severus decided he needed some TLC. Some_ tender loving copulating_.

The couple sat cuddled on the couch watching Elf. Hermione had commandeered Severus into watching it with her usual argument of "It's never too early for Christmas stuff!" plus December was a mere few weeks away and he knew that Christmas would be arriving soon so he didn't mind near as much. Any excuse to get close to Hermione was a good excuse in his opinion.

"Cheer up love. What can I do to make you feel better?" Hermione asked as she kissed his lips. She was playing with his hair and looking into his eyes with such love and devotion that Severus nearly choked. He felt slightly guilty for his plan to get Hermione naked again.

"Um...perhaps let me make love to you? I think that'd help my mood." He gave her a crooked smile.

She squinted her eyes at him in suspicion, "You know Severus, you don't have to make excuses up to get my in bed. I'm your girlfriend...as weird as that sounds...if you want to make love to me, just initiate it. We don't need your Slytherin tactics to get me into bed anymore. I am your woman, you are my man. We've had sex more than once now, there is no need to feel like you have to trick me into bed. I am yours, body and soul. " She kissed him passionately on the mouth.

As they separated, Severus began playing with a ringlet of her hair and smiled at her warmly, a sight that made Hermione's knees go weak every time, he really was extra handsome when he smiled like that.

"I'm sorry love, it's just so strange that you are finally mine. It's hard to believe you want me, you love me as much as you do. Hermione _'Know-it-All, Gryffindor Princess'_ Granger and Severus _'The Greasy Bat Head Snake'_ Snape...who would have thought, eh? Two old enemies, fell in love. How cliche!

Hermione smiled, "Yes, life has turned out strange. I mean, if anyone had ever told me that I'd fall in love with the professor who hated me at school and that he'd be in love with me too, ten years ago...I'd have told them to fuck off." She laughed.

"I never hated you Hermione..." Severus explained, "I had a reputation to uphold. Being a muggle born hating Death Eater who favoured you would not have sat well with Old Tommy Boy!"

She rubbed his cheek with her soft, little hand and smiled.

"I know that now darling. But I always thought you were amazing, intelligent and mysterious despite your treatment of me as a school girl. I suppose I was doomed to love you from the start, it just took a little while for me to grow up and realise." She snuggled into his neck with a contented sigh.

"For what it's worth, I apologise for my behaviour to you then love. I was a difficult man in a difficult place, sometimes you students were subjected to my mood swings and childish behaviour. I thank the gods that you saw through that and loved me anyway. I really did think you were a brilliant intellect, my brightest student ever. I suppose I could only fall so hard for someone as intelligent, wonderful and beautiful as you. I suppose I was doomed to love you from the off too...well once you'd hit puberty anyway." He chuckled.

Her laugh rang around the room like a sweet melody, Severus loved when she laughed.

"Ah Severus. Puberty...now that was a fun time. I wonder if that's why Russie named the penguin Pubert? I mean..._.Pubert?_...what a bloody name!" She snorted and laughed hysterically into his neck.

The vibrations against his skin made his nether regions react in full force, Hermione's incandescent giggles however, soon calmed him down as the humour of Russie's antics got the better of him.

He gave a hearty, rich laugh.

"I honestly do not know where he got that name from. Gods I never remember being so mischievous or humorous when I was his age."

"Your childhood was never pleasant love. Within this environment, you're actually getting to be a kid and I think, as much as the two of them are a pain in the arse, that this experience may help you to feel content with your life once they return back inside us." She looked at him thoughtfully.

"I am content with my life now Hermione. I have the woman I love, I am dark lord free and I am doing a job I love. What's not to feel content about? I'd say I was extremely satisfied with my life as it is right now, contented just doesn't cut the mustard. I mean, look at us right now. I had planned on ravishing your delectable body again tonight when I came back from my meeting with Albus but I'm actually enjoying just having this conversation with you.I still plan on ravishing you but I like how we can talk about intelligent subjects or penguins names Pubert! " He was rewarded with a resounding belly chuckle from Hermione's lips.

"Oh Merlin Severus...you make me laugh. I love you so much." She gave him a small peck on the lips. Severus's heart skipped a beat every time she told him she loved him, it was still such a shock to his system.

"And I love you my beautiful Hermione." He lifted her chin and gazed into her chestnut brown eyes. "I love you with all that I am." He kissed her with unbridled passion, pouring all his love and emotion into the kiss.

Hermione could feel her heart beating out of her chest, still feeling that the idea of Severus Snape being in love with her was a very surreal occurrence. She tried her best to ignore the heat she was feeling in between her legs but as she had found the past few days with Severus...the horny hormones won out.

She slipped her hands from their current position within his hair and trailed her fingers down to her lover's bulging crotch. "Take me to bed Severus...show me how much you love me."

And Severus did show her...four times to be exact. Hermione was walking like a cowboy who had lost his horse the next morning, much to her lover's delight and pride!

* * *

><p><em>an: aww love. A wee thank you to my old school mate who gave me the idea for Russie stealing a penguin. My friend stole a baby penguin from the penguin parade at Edinburgh zoo when he was 6. His parents were shocked to find a baby penguin in his backpack that night lol_

_Review make me happy!_


	29. Santa Blackmail

_Disclaimer: please see disclaimer for all other chapters...still the same story._

_Please review _

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Severus and Hermione were surprised that they had no more mishaps with Russie and Mya. The twosome seemed to have learned their lesson after the zoo incident. Not that the two professors were complaining of course. Life seemed much more pleasant without having to watch behind your back all the time for mischief.<p>

Christmas was a mere 5 weeks away and Severus decided to milk this for all it was worth. One afternoon the foursome were sitting down to watch a movie when Mya kept elbowing Russie in the ribs in an attempt for him to shift over the sofa a touch. Foretelling an imminent kitten fight between the two, Severus had a brain wave.

"You know, if you two carry on like this much more...Santa won't be visiting Hogwarts this year..." He said casually.

Hermione smirked as both children stopped their squabble immediately.

"Santa?" Russie asked with wide eyes. Both Severus and Hermione knew his shock was due to the very few Christmases Santa came to visit him.

"Yes sweetheart, Santa. You know he started viewing both your behaviour last weekend. I believe he was quite pleased with you both the last time we spoke to him. Wasn't he Severus?" She turned to her lover with a smile. He was very pleased that she had caught onto what he was doing and was playing along.

_They __don't __call __her __the __brightest __witch __of __her __age __for __nought_. He thought with a smile.

"Yes when I spoke with Santa on Wednesday for the mid-week update, he said both of you were acting extremely mature for your age and had a place on the nice list." He kept his face impassive, years of being a spy really did have some positive benefits.

"Oh my _gosh!_ You spoke to Santa? That is so cool!" Mya squealed in excitement.

"Indeed it is, so I hope you both will watch your P's and Q's and treat each other with respect. Santa will be keeping a close eye on the two of you...especially after the Pubert incident." He gave both children a stern look and raised his eyebrow in warning.

"Don't worry Uncle Sevie-rus...we'll be the bestest!" Mya said in panic.

"Mya the word is best, bestest is not a correct word." Hermione corrected.

"Oh...well we will be the best, we promise. Don't we Russie?" Mya turned to her small companion, eyes pleading.

"Yes, completely. The best." He answered, still amazed that his Uncle Severus had spoken to Santa; the big man with the reindeer, Chris Cringle, Papa Gigo!

She and Russie quickly exchanged apologies and settled down to watch the movie in silence.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Severus went to the kitchenette to prepare some popcorn. It was really an excuse to get some time alone and have a quick snog.<p>

Severus finally put down a breathless Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So was that quick thinking with the Santa thing or what?" He asked her with a smirk.

She giggled like a little girl, "Yes love, you're a genius. I think we'll be having a very good set of children this Christmas. I think we're set for parenthood."

Severus could help but feel his heart swell at the thought. Seeing Hermione round with his child would be the most incredible thing to him. He knew he was jumping the gun ever so slightly as they had only been dating for a few months.

He'd loved her for a lot longer, as she had him. There was no awkwardness between them, they had known each other for years and he knew that being with Hermione was all he ever wanted in his life.

"I still can't get over the fact that you would want to have me as the father of your children. I don't deserve such love from anyone, never mind my dream girl." He kissed her neck gently, holding her tight to him.

Hermione teared up, she felt so loved by Severus it was so unreal. " Severus, I've loved you for years and of course I want you to be the father of my children...you're _my_ dream guy." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and shoved him in the direction of the living room.

"Come on, it doesn't take twenty minutes to make popcorn."

"But we didn't even make any popcorn?" Severus stated with a smirk.

"You're a wizard are you not? Conjure some or summon a house elf." Hermione laughed. "Merlin Severus, sometimes you are dumb. Thank god for your peachy ass!" She supported her view by giving his arse a pinch and sprinting to the couch so he couldn't get revenge on her.

Severus conjured a bowl of popcorn and took his place on the couch between Hermione and the children. He whispered in her ear, "I'll get you back for that love. Someone's going to have hand prints on their bum cheeks...again."

"Oh promises, promises Professor Snape." She teased.

Severus growled in her ear and began kissing her ear lobe before Mya interrupted them. "em...can you two like...get a room? Minors are present here remember?"

Thoroughly embarrassed Severus quietly apologised and turned his attention back to the movie while trying to ignore the way Hermione's breasts were bunched in her black low neck jumper.

Within the quiet atmosphere, Severus took time to evaluate the past few months of his life.

_I have never been happier. Truly, never been happier. It's all because of her...that bushy haired know-it-all whose life I used to make a misery. God I am glad she is the forgiving type! I never want a life without her...I want to make things official. I want her to be my wife...for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health...she's my world, my everything. I've decided! This Christmas, I am going to propose to Hermione Jean Granger! I just hope she says yes..._

At that precise moment, Hermione looked up into his eyes and flashed him a glowing, love-filled smile as she linked her fingers with his.

_Well __I __believe __that __look __has __confirmed __it. __She __loves __me, __she'll __say __yes...I'm __sure __of __it! _Severus smiled and turned his attention back to the movie, wrapping his arms around his little Snape family.

* * *

><p><em>an: oh Severus...I'll marry you! Who is with me? _

_Please review :-)_


	30. Bitch is Going Down!

_Disclaimer: look at all the other chapters...still the same story lol_

_Reviews always welcome_

* * *

><p>After making his decision to propose to Hermione, Severus left for Hogsmeade the next day in search of an engagement ring. He had decided to call on his godson Draco for moral support and really to just have someone who he could tell about his plans.<p>

Albus was a gossip, Minerva tells everything to Albus and Lucius...well lets just say the pair have not spoken since Lucius was chucked in Azkaban for crimes against muggles. Severus could just imagine that meeting;

"Oh hi Lucius, I'm marrying Hermione Granger."

"Oh the filthy mudblood?" Lucius would say.

"That's the one!" Severus would say before choking him to death.

Severus couldn't help but have a little giggle at his imagination as he sat in the Hogshead with a shot of Fire-whiskey.

"Hello Uncle Severus...dutch courage?" Draco smirked as he removed his coat and nodded towards the shot glass in Severus's hand.

"Draco if I'm this nervous buying the engagement ring, what kind of state am I going to be in when I actually propose?"

Draco smiled affectionately at his uncle, having never seen his vulnerable side before. Draco was quite pleased in his Uncle's choice of bride, as he had mended the rift between himself and Granger when they returned to complete their studies following the end of the war.

She really was brilliant and beautiful by anyone's standards, muggle or magic folk. As Draco studied his uncle's face, he couldn't help but see how much younger he looked. His hair was clean, his clothes as always impeccably cut and soave and he had an air around him...peacefulness.

"Uncle you will be fine. Hermione loves you...she has told me so in her letters and I have every confidence that she will say yes. You are an ex spy, dungeon bat and potion's expert...don't let a little 10 stone female get the better of you!"

Draco and Severus shared a hearty laugh and after downing a shot of Fire-whiskey, the pair set off to look for an engagement ring.

* * *

><p>"So what is he like in bed? I bet he's an animal..." Ginny squealed in excitement.<p>

"Sssh! Ginny...there are two 6 year old sitting a few feet away from us...please control yourself." Hermione scolded, not really angry with her friend.

Ginny had decided to visit Hermione since her fiance, Draco was out with Severus having 'men' discussions. Russie and Mya sat on the floor playing snap while secretly listening into the women's conversation.

"Ok...ok, I apologise. Now tell me...he's a demon in the sack isn't he? If he is anything like my Draco, you are a lucky girl. Especially with that voice, jesus Mione you must cream your knickers every time he speaks."

Hermione shuddered at her friends language, "Cream my knickers? Yuck Ginny...you're such a lady."

Hermione smirked and added, "...and yes he is a demon in the sack. He's huge and he knows what to do to a woman to pleasure her."

Upon hearing this, Mya and Russie made a face at each other and decided to leave Hermione and her friends to...'adult talk'.

Ignoring the children's hasty retreat, Hermione continued.

"It's not just the sex though Gin. He's just fab. He makes me so happy, he's kind, considerate, romantic, passionate and intelligent. He's all I've ever wanted in a man...I just hope he never grows tired of me. I mean, he's been acting a bit strange since last night. Like he's nervous or...guilty. Gin, what if he just decided he had made a mistake in being with me like that." She snapped her fingers. "I want to be with him always, I'm so scared of losing him."

Ginny patted Hermione on the shoulder with a small smile before sitting on the sofa and decided her usual approach of cheering Hermione up would be the best way forward.

"Mione...are you menstruating or something? Because you're weeping like a lil sissy bitch."

Mission accomplished, Ginny thought as Hermione gave a half sob, half laugh.

"You're an arsehole Ginny Weasley!" She threw a pillow at the red head and giggled.

Hermione knew she always over thought things, books, television, peoples clothes etc. She had constantly been expecting something to go terribly wrong and ruin her life after the blissful few months she had spent with Severus and the children. Life seemed eerily perfect and she couldn't help but feel apprehensive about what lay around the corner for her.

Perhaps it was a reflex of a war heroine, she wasn't sure but something just wasn't right to her. Nonetheless she was determined not to let her brain lead her to think negatively this time. She just had to convince herself that everything would be ok.

She stood up and plonked herself on the sofa next to her friend, "I'm over-reacting again aren't I?"

"_You?_ Over-react? When has that ever been known to happen Granger?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Ok. Ok. I get it. I just need to switch my brain off and stop worrying." Hermione decided with a deep breath.

"See that you do. Severus loves you, it's weird to see him being that way with anyone let alone the Gryffindor know-it-all...but he loves you and it's obvious. Stop worrying." Ginny left to go and make them a cup of tea when an almighty crash came from the direction of Mya and Russie's room, followed by two blood curdling screams.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Hermione crashed though the bedroom door with their wands ready in attack mode. Russie was huddled in a corner shaking like a leaf while Mya was nowhere in sight.<p>

"Russie love are you ok? Where is Mya?" Hermione swooped down and cuddled the boy, while Ginny searched the room for the little girl.

"I didn't see. But they took her!" The boy cried hysterically.

"Who? Who took her?" Hermione asked frantically.

Before Russie could answer, Ginny sat down and handed Hermione a piece of parchment tied to a rock.

_My Severus,_

_It looks as though I need to save you from yourself. I thought you'd realise how we are soulmates before now but alas, the mudblood has brain washed you_

_Don't worry my love, I will take care of this urchin and in this process destroy her older self._

_We shall be together one day my love._

_Sybil_

Hermione crumpled the parchment in her hands in fury, "Fucking dreamy bitch is going down!"

* * *

><p><em>an: yeah drama! i hate Trelawney if you haven't noticed before lol sorry to leave a bit of a cliffie but will be updating at some point over the weekend._

_Please review :-)_


	31. It'll be just Dandy, trust me!

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all relating to it._

_Reviews are appreciated…as I've said before if I say Severus has a dog with three balls it's because I want that to be a part of the story, as author I can do that…just like JK when she killed off Severus (never quite forgiven her for that to be honest) but meh…it's supposed to be light hearted and give you a chuckle. If you don't like, please move onto another story!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Severus was enjoying a celebratory drink with Draco before heading back to the castle. He had bought Hermione a magnificent engagement ring, a simple white diamond surrounded with emeralds and rubies. It was a symbol of their Slytherin and Gryffindor traits, the white diamond was to signify the purity and simplicity of the love they had for one another, something that Severus thought should be immortalised within the piece of jewellery.<p>

Draco was telling his Godfather about the new puppy he'd bought Ginny for her Christmas when he was interrupted by an otter patronus. Severus looked at the vision in concern as he heard Hermione's voice come from the animal. Her voice was frantic and he could tell she was fighting off crying.

"Severus you need to come back to the castle as soon as possible. Mya has been snatched, I don't have time to explain but in a nutshell; Sybil has her, seems her obsession with you is still pretty active. I've left Russie with Minerva and Albus…Ginny and I are going after that dreamy fucking cow…please love…please hurry! She's going to kill her…me."

The otter then turned into white mist and disappeared before their eyes.

Severus took a deep breath and stood with Draco.

"Come on, it's about time Trelawney and I spoke about this! I'll teach that bitch a lesson for trying to take my Hermione from me." Severus was livid.

* * *

><p>The pair apparated to Hogwarts and went to the Headmaster's office to get a more detailed update. Severus always believed that having as much information as possible was the best weapon when going into an unplanned situation such as this. That tactic had saved his skin on more than one occasion during his service to the Dark Lord.<p>

Severus burst through the doors, "Where's Hermione gone? Where's that bitch! I told you she was nutters!"

"Ssshhh! Severus, Russie is sleeping. Wee man is absolutely exhausted; he's had quite the ordeal." Minerva scolded.

Severus looked over to the sleeping youngster and felt badly for the boy, he was pretty sure that Russie would be just as worried about Mya as he was about Hermione.

"I apologise but I need to see Hermione. I never thought Sybil would sink so low. No offence Draco but this sort of thing reminiscent of your father." Severus's mind was reeling, trying to think where that psycho was hiding Mya.

"No offence taken Uncle. Albus did the girls say where they were going?" Draco asked, concerned about his Ginny and his Godfather's beau.

"I believe they were going to the Astronomy Tower, Hermione seems to think that is where Sybil is, she was carrying a tattered piece of parchment?" Albus answered.

A light bulb pinged in Severus's mind, "The Marauder's Map…darn that thing has been handy. Keep an eye on Russie and call the Aurors. That psycho bitch is going to Azkaban this time." He strode out of the room in a jog, Draco in tow.

"The aurors are on their way…" Albus called but he knew that the pair were half way to the Astronomy Tower by the time he said it.

Minerva looked at her husband with a sad expression.

"Oh Albus…I do hope they will be ok."

"Never fear my love, I think everything will turn out just dandy." His blue eyes sparkled like disco balls.

"You're a strange man Dumbledore." She said with a small smile.

"That's why you love me Minnie…now come here and give your husband a cuddle." Albus kissed his wife's temple as she cuddled into his neck. "It'll all be just dandy love…trust me."

* * *

><p>Ginny and Hermione watched, disillusioned from the doorway of the Astronomy Tower, as Trelawney or Psycho Bitch as they had recently christened her, sat on a chair behind Mya whilst rocking back and forward muttering to herself incoherently. She looked nutters.<p>

Mya had been bound and gagged, drawing Sybil daggers with her little brown eyes while taking in her surroundings instinctively. Hermione could sense the little girl was planning her escape.

"There's a cauldron in the corner…she's brewing something…" Ginny whispered.

Hermione nodded, "It's poison she's brewing…bet she is going to dip that dagger in the potion once it's ready and then…" Her eyes began to tear up.

"…dip the dagger in Mya? Not on your nelly..." whispered a deep, silk like voice behind them.

Hermione turned around with a quiet gasp but saw nothing but the staircase behind her and Ginny. She wrinkled her small nose in confusion before Draco spoke. "Disillusion charm Granger…jeez!"

Ginny turned around to scold her partner's cheeky retort when Severus told them all to pipe down.

Hermione felt Severus's body leaning against her back and she immediately felt more at ease. Severus had a way of making her feel utterly protected, she was glad she had him there for backup.

"Ok now…update me. What's she been doing? Has she hurt Mya?" Severus asked.

"She hasn't hurt her since we've been watching her anyway, Mya looks unhurt so far. She's brewing poison and she has a dagger like the one Bella used on me…" She instinctively rubbed her arms where her 'Mudblood' scar lay. "…I could try and hit her with a stunner but she's right behind Mya and I can't get a clean shot at her without maybe hitting Mya."

Severus could tell that Hermione was angry and worried sick. His perverted side thought it was a shame he couldn't see how her chest would be bobbing up and down as she breathed frantically.

_Not now, old man!_ He chided himself.

"What are we going to do, stand her all day…let's just get her and get us all out of here!" Draco sneered.

"I will get her. You will all be my back up." Severus said as he walked forward.

Hermione turned in his direction and grabbed at his robes, "No, let me go darling, she might hurt you."

She felt him kiss her forehead, "Exactly my point…she might hurt me. She will hurt you. I'm going. I'll distract her and try to manoeuvre her away from Mya and the cauldron…that's your cue to stupefy her. I love you…"

Hermione felt Severus brush past her and he slowly appeared in front of them, lifting the disillusionment charm from himself as he walked towards the manic Divination professor.

"Hello Sybil…"

* * *

><p><em>An: please review_


	32. Kick her in the Jaw

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all relating to it._

_Reviews are appreciated…as I've said before if I say Severus has a dog with three balls it's because I want that to be a part of the story, as author I can do that…just like JK when she killed off Severus (never quite forgiven her for that to be honest) but meh…it's supposed to be light hearted and give you a chuckle. If you don't like, please move onto another story!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>As Hermione looked on at Severus walking towards Sybil, she couldn't help but feel a sharp prang to her heart. She knew he'd never leave her, especially for the likes of Trelawney but it somehow made her truly see how much Severus had become to her. He was her life, her future, her world.<p>

And if that fucking bitch touches a hair on his head, I'll rip her to shreds. She thought with a scowl.

After Severus spoke, Trelawney turned around with a gasp, "Severus! My love...I...I am sorry it's had to come to this but you just won't see sense. You and I have to be together, it is written in the stars, I saw.. a...a prophecy! I am to live my life under a dark and black creature, I can only confirm that this presence is you."

"Or a fucking dementor you cow." Hermione muttered, causing Draco and Ginny to snigger slightly.

Severus visibly gulped in disgust at her proclamation, but recovered well. He forced a small smile onto his face, "Sybil, I respect that you have visions and a few have become true in past history but are you sure it was me you saw?"

Trelawney seemed angered by his questioning of her Seer skills and grabbed Mya roughly by the hair. "You doubt me Severus? I am hurt. That bitch Granger has obviously gotten right under your skin! But in a matter of minutes...I'm going to get under hers!" She hastily grabbed the dagger and dipped it into the potion, still holding onto Mya's brown locks.

"Sybil...please." Severus said firmly. He began to walk slowly towards the mad witch trying to calm her down.

Draco had to hold back both Ginny and Hermione, "Leave him to talk to her, he knows what he is doing!" He whispered through gritted teeth.

"We're disillusioned, what the fuck are we standing around for? While he has her distracted I can slip around the back of her and stun her." Ginny whispered back, obviously pissed off at being scolded by Draco.

Draco smirked, "Stunning someone when their back is turned Ginerva? How Slytherin of you...I'm kind of turned on!" He whispered back. Ginny smirked and slapped him on the arm.

"Now is not the time..." She scolded half-heatedly, "...later." She winked.

Ginny took her wand and walked slowly towards the scene in front of her, biding her time to strike Sybil while she spoke to Severus.

"Don't hurt her, she is just a child. I'll...do anything you want. Just let the child go." Severus held his hands out in a 'surrender'.

Sybil roughly pushed Mya to the ground and ran towards Severus with the dagger held high, fortunately for Severus, Ginerva stuck out her disillusioned foot and tripped the Divination Professor. Sybil went flying...literally, and landed on the stone floor with a thump.

Severus approached her cautiously and kicked the dagger away from her, she was knocked out cold. He was about to gag and bind her when Hermione stepped in front of him and gave Trelawney a swift kick to the ribs.

"Don't you ever try and hurt me or **my** Severus again you psycho bitch! I swear to God the next time you come near us..._I will fucking end you_." She said through gritted teeth, kicking Sybil's limp form again before turning to hug Mya.

"Are you alright?" She checked over the girl frantically for bruises or cuts.

Mya nodded with tears in her eyes, "Can we go see Russie?" she asked in a small voice.

"Anything you want love." Hermione smiled and took her younger selves hand. "Come on, we'll leave Uncle Severus and Uncle Draco to give her to the Aurors. She won't hurt us again."

The girls all began to exit the tower when Mya suddenly ran back over to Trelawney's body and kicked her in the jaw. "Don't hurt me again...psycho."

Severus, Draco and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at that and Hermione merely rolled her eyes in fake exasperation.

"Come on little one, time to re-unite you with your partner in crime." She turned to Severus before they left, "Come get me after you're finished here Severus...I love you."

Severus walked up to Hermione with Mya in his arms, "I love you too." He kissed her gently and passed the child over to her. He leant into whisper in Hermione's ear, "Your arse looks fabulous in those jeans." He squeezed her butt cheek and walked back over to Draco and Ginny who were currently watching Trelawney, wands drawn.

Hermione looked at his retreating form dreamily and tried to ignore the heat she felt in between her thighs.

_He's totally getting laid tonight...my brave and dark hero._

Severus looked at a very impressed Draco and Ginny.

"Smooth uncle, really." Draco laughed.

"Watch the master at work son." Severus replied. Ginny rolled her eyes at the pair as she smiled at their banter.

_I __am __sooo __getting __laid __tonight._ Severus thought with excitement.

* * *

><p>The reunion with Russie and Mya was emotional to say the least. The pair ran into each others open arms and embraced tightly.<p>

Russie spoke first with tear filled eyes, "I thought you were dead..." They embraced again.

"You're not that lucky Snape." Mya jested, trying to draw attention away from the water dripping from her brown eyes.

"I'm so glad you're alright Mya. I love you..." Russie squeezed Mya tightly as if he was trying to pop her.

Mya giggled and sighed, "I love you too...ya big pansy! You're going to pop me like a bag of crisps, let go!"

"Aunt Hermione can we go watch a movie?" Russie asked interrupting the conversation she was having with Minerva and Albus.

Looking down at the two small, tear stained faces, how could anyone say no?

"Of course you can. What kind of movie would you like to watch?" She asked with a smile.

They both grinned at each other and shouted in unison, "Muppets Christmas Caroooollll!"

The group all laughed at the pair and how cute they were, especially when they were together.

"Alright, we can watch that..._again._ I'm not sure if Uncle Severus will be very please at being forced to watch it for an eighth time but I suppose you both deserve a little treat." Hermione smiled as the twosome trekked to the sofa and sat down chatting excitedly hand in hand.

Minerva let out a relieved sigh, "What a day!"

"Tell me about it!" Hermione giggled.

"I believe it is safe to say, that there will never be such a thing as a boring day within the walls of Hogwarts. There hasn't been since you graced our doors back when you were eleven Hermione." Albus chuckled.

Hermione smiled in nostalgia, "Well what can I say Albus? I blame the company I keep personally."

"And now you're embarking a future with a Slytherin, dear girl, you are glutton for punishment." Minerva chuckled.

"Indeed I am. But I am the happiest I've ever been." Hermione smiled.

Minerva and Albus shared a knowing and loving smile with one another after Hermione left with the children to go their chambers.

* * *

><p>"You're doing it again Albus..." Minerva said warily.<p>

"Doing what my dear?" Albus had a straight faced expression although his mischievous blue eyes gave him away.

"You're twinkling. Like a bloody disco ball. What is it you know now?" Minerva was quite annoyed at her husband and his talent of knowing everything before they even happened.

"Let's just say I believe Hermione will not be a Granger for much longer." Albus smiled at his wife's shocked expression and stopped any comment from her as he kissed her square on the mouth.

_I __am __sooo __getting __laid __tonight!_ Albus thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>an: reviews make me happy. Only another few chapters to go...the end is near :(_


	33. My Family

_Disclaimer: I do not own, all belong to JK Rowling._

_Please review._

* * *

><p>When Severus had packed Trelawney off to the Aurors, he left Ginny and Draco snogging in the corridor and headed towards his quarters.<p>

Feeling the engagement ring in his pocket as he walked made his heart skip a beat. He had been so close to losing Hermione forever today and just the thought of life without the curly haired, brown eyed beauty, caused him great distress.

Being in love was a new thing for Severus, despite what rumours were kicking about concerning a certain Harry Potter's mother.

Severus had lost his 'first love' Lily, if you can call her a love. Once the war was over and he woke in the hospital wing, it was as though his vision had been clear for the first time in 30 years. Lily had never been his true love or his friend really.

In fact, he was much of the opinion that she was just as bad as the marauders. She always seemed embarrassed to be seen with him, she ended up joining in with Potter and his pea brained friends and she wasn't forgiving at all. He knew he'd hurt her by calling her a mudblood but he knew that if he had done the same to Hermione, she would have forgiven him. If Lily had been a true friend, she would not have walked away from him so easily.

He became obsessed with her when he was a teenager but that soon came to a stalemate as his attentions turned to surviving the Death Eater Experience. In truth it was his part in her murder, however unintentional that fuelled his focus on her...but he wasn't in love with her, he knew that now. He loved Hermione Granger, resident Know-it-all, Gryffindor Princess and Transfiguration Mistress. And she loved him. _She l_oved _him._

That small fact still seemed to be the most surprising thing to him of all, that she wanted him. Hermione had seen him at his worst, his most angry, his most selfish and yet she still wanted to be with him. From the moment she first kissed him that Halloween night, he knew his heart and soul was lost to her forever. But he found that worshipping Hermione was a rewarding experience, as she was his mirror and worshipped him straight back.

She was his friend, his colleague and his lover. Hopefully, he could soon add 'his wife' to that list. His mind even stretched further into the future and smiled as he though 'mother of my children'.

_Christmas is 2 weeks away...I can't wait all that time. I'm going to do it tonight. I'm going to take the plunge and ask Hermione to be my wife tonight!_ He thought with determination as he entered their quarters.

He had himself all worked up for the proposal and the vigorous love making he would be partaking in afterwords. The sight before him stopped him in his tracks.

* * *

><p>There in front of him was Hermione, Mya and Russie all cuddled in together on the sofa, sound asleep. Severus had never seen a more beautiful or heart warming sight, the proposal and celebratory sex were forgotten for the time being as he surveyed his makeshift family. They were a beautiful set.<p>

_I __can __imagine __what __she's __going __to __look __like __when __she's __a __mother._He felt his heart swell at the thought.

Rolling his eyes as he saw they were watching The Muppets again, he gently lifted Russie and Mya, one by one, and tucked them into bed. He kissed both children on the forehead before quietly closing the door.

If he was surprised when he saw Hermione awake and smiling at him, he never showed it. Although, he did register the way his heart began to beat out of his chest rapidly every time she smiled at him like that and even more so when she gave him the 'come hither' look she was sprouting on him right now.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my gorgeous dark hero..." Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his neck. Severus felt his boxers begin to tent as his delicate little seductress kissed his throat and jaw line.

"You know I had a vision that I would end up falling in love with a dark sorcerer who makes me wet my knickers just by talking in his velvet voice..." Her voice was deeper than usual and her kisses seemed to feel more...sexy.

Severus visibly gulped, groaning as Hermione snaked her tongue down his adam's apple as he swallowed.

"My love... please control yourself." Severus reluctantly pushed her away, slightly pleased by the huffy pout Hermione had on her face.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me anymore?" Her eyes welled up.

Severus panicked, this wasn't going well already. "What? No! No darling, I do want you and I will have you...right after I've spoken to you about something very important. Please love, you know I want you. Fuck, if it was up to me I'd have you naked and balancing on my lap every day!" He kissed her deeply.

Hermione sniffed and sighed in relief. Severus shook his head in disbelief, "How can you ever think I'd not want you? You're my dream girl remember? That's why I want you to..." He hesitated, trying to ignore his thumping heart and sweaty palms. "Um...I want...uh..."

Hermione become quite concerned, she'd never seen the Potions Master so worked up before. "Severus darling, what is it?"

She gave him an encouraging smile and gasped as he pulled out a small velvet ring box and bent down on one knee in front of her. He took her hand in his.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you more than anything on this planet. I've loved you for years and only dreamt that you would want me back, I won't ever risk losing you again. I was going to wait until Christmas to do this but...I just want you for my own, officially. Will you take this dour bastard to be your husband? Will you be my wife?" His voice broke slightly, trying to hold back the surge of emotion he felt.

Tears streamed down Hermione's face and she gave him the most large and toothy smile he'd ever seen from the witch. "Yes Severus, I'll be your wife!"

Severus almost collapsed from the relief and carefully put the ring on her finger before she squealed and hugged him fiercely.

Severus laughed and kissed her passionately, still hardly believing that she had said yes. She pulled back to look into his eyes lovingly.

"I love you so much Severus. I will love you till the day I die and into the next life."

He smiled widely at his fiance and kissed her nose, "And I love you throughout this life and the next and the next until I am dust. I will always love you. My beautiful know-it-all. Now how about you show your future husband just how much you love him? I recall a certain silky slytherin green bra and pantie set you own...you could model it for me..."

Hermione gave him a wicked grin, "Why darling...what do you think I've got on under this outfit?" She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Meet me in the bedroom in 5 minutes."

As he watched her curved backside swagger into their bedchambers, Severus knew that life was finally good.

* * *

><p><em>an: well he finally asked her. As you can see I dislike the whole Severus/Lily ship...I hope me dislike of Lily didn't appear too strong lol _

_Please review_


	34. Snagging the Unsnaggable

_Disclaimer: not mine, belongs to JK Rowling. Plot along with Mya & Russie belong to me._

_Please review _

* * *

><p>The news of Severus and Hermione's engagement was the talk of the school by the time first period had rolled around on Monday morning but the couple found they did not care one jot. Both professors were on cloud nine, blissfully happy and ready to face the future together. There was one occasion, however, that both were dreading. Sending little Mya and Russie back to their rightful place.<p>

Albus had informed them that a potion to rectify the 'problem' had been created by the Ministry Potioneers and Albus himself. Severus winced at the look of dread and sadness in his new fiancee's eyes when she heard the news but felt slightly more relaxed when the Headmaster had informed them that they would be able to spend the Christmas and New year celebrations together. Severus knew that although Mya and Russie were in fact himself and Hermione age 6, they both looked to them as their children. He was saddened at the thought of sending them back too, but he knew that they'd always be with him and Hermione, and their mischievous side may even be passed onto their own children for all they knew. It was going to be a difficult task but it was a necessary one.

It was unnatural to have the little tykes there and as much as he loved them, it went against the laws of nature for them to be there. He knew that wasn't going to make them any less upset at the thought of life without their physical presence. As he watched the terrible twosome eat their dinner that night, he smiled as Hermione wiped a bit of potato from the end of Russie's nose, making the boy laugh loudly.

_She will be an amazing wife and mother. How the heck did I become so damned lucky?_ Severus thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>He tried his best to ignore the approving looks from the male students and the longing ones from the females as Albus stood and announced that he and Professor Granger would be marrying next Summer. Hermione giggled into her napkin as various statements were shouted out at the Head table;<p>

_"Two Snapes? What is the world coming to?"_

_"Oh yeah Professor Snape, he'll be getting it daily and nightly and eva-so-rightly!"_ That one made Severus spit out his pumpkin juice.

_"Professor Granger, finally snagged the un-snaggable."_

Hermione turned to Severus and whispered, "Did she say you were un-shaggable?"

Severus laughed and shook his head, "Un-_snag_-able, Hermione. God all you think about is sex..." He put on a fake disapproving face and smirked.

"Only when I'm with you...I never used to be such a pervert before I took up with you Snape." She winked at him. He heard her breath catch as he put his hand on her thigh under the table and squeezed it tightly.

"Well I suppose that will just be my cross to bear...my little pervy fiancee. You know, Minerva could watch the kids tonight and we could...reacquaint with one another." He was drawing spirals on her inner thigh, dangerously close to her heat.

She bit her lip and look at him with lusty eyes, "That sounds acceptable. Until later...sexy." She stood and gave him a quick peck on the lips, ignoring the consequent wolf whistles coming from the student body in front of them.

* * *

><p>Severus and several other males in the room watched appreciatively as Hermione's shapely arse juggled out of the Hall. Severus noticed the lusty looks some of the male students were giving his future wife and scowled at them.<br>"Remember children, that arse is _mine_ now...so keep your pervy thoughts away from my fiancee."

He collected Russie and Mya and left the hall, not hearing a certain student sigh, "You're fiancee, my dirty thoughts, they go together like rice and peas!"

His mate elbowed him, "Rice and peas? You're a freak Frost...did you know that?"

Frost shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, rice and pea, bread and butter...you chose, Professor Granger is friggin sexy. Body and Brains, what more could a guy want?" Quite a few of the male students agreed with him and found themselves insanely jealous of their surly Potions Master.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Severus dropped off Mya and Russie to stay the night with Minerva and Albus. He did feel a tad bit guilty to wanting Hermione all to himself for a night, especially when their time together as a family was limited...but he could be a selfish man when he wanted to be and Hermione was just too damn sexy to not have sex with.<p>

That opinion was further strengthened as he opened the door to their chambers and was met by the sight of Hermione wearing a black and green corset, frilly boxer knickers, black suspenders and black high heels. Her hair was down around her shoulders and her face was slightly flushed, he could tell she was turned on. Truthfully he was beyond turned on, his cock was about to explode from his trousers. It was one thing to have a beautiful, young fiancee but to have her make such an effort for him, to desire his want and approval so much... was entirely overwhelming to Severus.

When Hermione saw the lust cloud over Severus's eyes when he caught sight of her outfit, she wanted to squeal with delight. Her knickers were damp already and she knew that foreplay was not required tonight, he could take her right there and then and as roughly as he wanted. She didn't care, all she wanted to do was released the tight coil she felt running from her stomach to her sex. She knew that the only way she could relieve this tension within her was to have his big and thick cock slip inside her.

She sauntered up to him, her heels clicking away deliciously and she licked her lips. "So Severus, do you want your little Pervert to show you how much she wants you?" She began to kiss the crook of his neck while running a hand over the bulge in his trousers, earning her a low groan from her lover. He held her away from him with his hands on her waist.  
>"Let me look at you." He said breathlessly.<br>She smiled and twirled for him, noticing his involuntary body jerk as she wiggled her plump backside before she turned to face him.  
>"Do you like what you see darling?" She asked in her low and seductive voice.<p>

She felt his hands slide from her waist, down the side of her thighs and he tugged at the pair of suspenders she was wearing. He bloody loved black, lacy suspenders...not that he'd ever had a woman wear a pair for him before, but he really loved them now.

"I have honestly never seen a more arousing sight in my life Hermione. I can't...I can't believe you'd do something like this for me..." He sounded almost emotional.  
>Hermione smiled at him and kissed him soundly on the mouth.<p>

"And why, pray tell, would I not dress sexy for the man I love, want and desire? My future husband? My Friend?...My everything." They began kissing furiously, hands explored every curve and crevasse of each other's bodies greedily.

* * *

><p><em>an: ok so more smut to come, I think we're due it lol_

_Please review _


	35. Slytherin Christmas List

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all relating to it._

_Reviews are appreciated…as I've said before if I say Severus has a dog with three balls it's because I want that to be a part of the story, as author I can do that…just like JK when she killed off Severus (never quite forgiven her for that to be honest) but meh…it's supposed to be light hearted and give you a chuckle. If you don't like, please move onto another story!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Hermione lay Severus down on the bed and looked down on him with loving eyes.<p>

Severus felt the pace of his heart quicken rapidly as she whispered, "Divesto" and he was suddenly stark bullock naked on the bed.

"I love you Severus Snape and I intend on showing you emotionally and physically everyday for the rest of my life." She straddled his hips and kissed him in the most gentle, sensual and beautiful kiss the Potions Master had ever experienced.

Hermione gave him a wicked smile and tweaked his nipples, an act that he had only discovered since being with Hermione drove him wild and settled his bare skinned cock against her damply clothed sex. The heat radiating from her seemed to turn him on even more. This woman was a seductress and she was all his.

His mind was working overtime. Perhaps he needed to have a bit more confidence in himself, it was obvious that Hermione loved him unconditionally so he couldn't be such a bad guy after all, could he? To secure the heart of a brilliant and gorgeous woman like Hermione was now the most wonderful achievement of his life. He was officially, a jammie sod. This thought made him smirk.

"What are you smirking at _Professor_?" Hermione said with giggle, grinding her hips against his bulge.

He groaned and jerked his crotch harder into her, earning him a surprised moan from his lover. He almost exploded as he felt her juices begin to trickle down onto his hardened shaft. He tweaked at her breasts through the lace and rand his hands down her small, curvy waist.

"Oh nothing, just thinking what a lucky man I am to have such an intelligent, sexy and all around perfect woman completely devoted to me. I feel like a pig in shit to be honest. I've finally hit the jackpot. And for the record, I am completely and positively your devout slave for life." He buried his face in between her lace and silk covered breasts and kissed them passionately.

"Mmm…that is good to know but darling, I don't want a slave, I just want a devoted and faithful husband who will love me forever…how does that sounds?" She gasped as Severus bit lightly at her nipple and licked the silk of her bra.

"I'll be the best husband the wizarding world has ever seen, my love. Now…will you stop all this bloody chattering and let me fuck you already?" He said with a smirk.

_That smirk is so fucking sexy. That man is just sensationally sensual._ Hermione thought with a contented sigh.

"Never let it be said that I prevent you from giving me a good fucking…by all means…ravish me." She relaxed on top of him and awaited him to make the first move.

Severus growled, just hearing Hermione use the word for their love making as 'fucking' made her sound so damn dirty…he fucking adored when she talked dirty.

He flipped them over so he was on top of her lingerie clad body and kissed her mouth and neck passionately, tasting alternatively between the two destinations.

"As much as I love your apparel, I must say I love what lay underneath much, much more." He whispered a quick 'divesto' and began to suck, nip and lick her breasts. He felt her nails scrape along his scalp and groaned, something about that action made him feel like a sex god. It also felt amazing, it both excited and relaxed him. A sudden burst of optimism took over him as he heard Hermione moan under him. **He** was giving her pleasure**, he** made her moan,_ she wanted him_.

Severus Snape, greasy git extraordinaire, was now a Slytherin Sex God as per named by Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Sex Kitten and Mistress. What a team.

Before he could do any more to her delectable body, she pushed him gently from her, making him lie on his back. She crawled on top of him, earning her Sex Kitten title, like a lioness stalking her pray. She kissed him passionately, her tongue entering his mouth without permission while her nails scratched down his muscular but scarred torso.

"I think it's time I tasted my fiancé. You've been awfully selfish lately, only doing delicious things to me…it's time I tasted how delicious you are. You wouldn't want me to forget, would you? " She said with a fake pout before kissing sensually down his torso towards his throbbing member.

Struggling to find his voice, Severus ground out an inaudible reply as she took his length in her warm, wet mouth. Licking the tip with the flat of her tongue, she heard Severus whisper, "Fuck. Fuck…oh fucking hell! That's it…suck my cock…show me…show me how delicious you think your future husband is…" She moaned against his cock and began to suck with abandon. Every moan she sprouted vibrated against his cock, adding to his pleasure. When he looked down to see the curve of her arse bounce as she sucked him, he almost came on the spot when he caught sight of her rubbing her clit like a woman possessed.

_Who knew giving fellatio could turn a woman on like this?_ Severus thought with a new found sense of admiration for his future wife.

The truth was, Hermione had never been a fan of giving out oral sex in the past but with Severus she found herself enjoying it. She thought his cock was beautiful, it was so masculine and smooth…quite like Severus in personality. She loved to pleasure him and to see him fall over the edge. Hearing him moaning her name was the best gift he'd ever given her, after his love of course. She never felt more of a woman then when she was in the throws of passion with her Severus.

_**My**__ Severus_… Hermione thought as she popped his cock from her lips and looked into his lust filled eyes. She began rubbing him with her hand, never looking from his eyes.

"Please darling…make love to me." Hermione felt overwhelmingly emotional when she heard Severus say that to her. He sounded so fragile, so undone.

She leaned over his body and kissed him on the lips, "Oh I'll make love to you my sweetheart, for now and for ever more." She was sure she saw his eyes begin to fill with tears but couldn't be sure as he grabbed her head and kissed her passionately on the lips.

She positioned herself above his shaft and slid home, both of them groaning at the sweet and erotic sensation enveloping both of them.

Neither of them knew how long they had spent having sex that night but they knew how fulfilled and satisfied they both were at the end of it, sweating and breathless.

They snuggled together completely naked that night upon Severus's request.

When Hermione asked him why he wanted her to sleep naked, he just looked at her as though she was nuts; "Why wouldn't I want you naked in my bed? Plus it will save me having to remove your garments in the morning when I take you again."

Hermione laughed at his attitude and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"I love you Severus Snape."

She snuggled into his chest and he buried his nose in her lavender scented hair.

"And I love you, Hermione Granger."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Russie and Mya sat constructing their Christmas Wish List to send off to Santa Claus.<p>

"So Mya what have you asked for?" Albus asked her kindly.

The 6 year old was thinking hard, "Um…a Barbie doll, a Ken doll, a leather book collection of some Charles Dickens novels, a new bicycle, a pair of ballet shoes and a new violin. Not much really…" She added with a shrug.

"Not much?" Albus asked in a humorous tone.

"Meh, I don't want to bankrupt Auntie Hermione and Uncle Severus…" She smiled.

"Indeed." Albus chuckled as he turned to the young boy, "And what about you Russie, what have you asked for?"

Russie looked at his list and blushed, "I'd like a potions set. And a proper family Christmas. That's all."

Mya snorted, "Whatever Slytherin…trying to make me look greedy."

Albus twinkled and missed the smirk Russie sent Mya's way as he said,"Why Mya, I _am insulted_. I would _never_ do a thing like that. But now that you mention it, you are kind of greedy in comparison to me…"

Albus chuckled as Mya sat with her mouth agape and eyes wide at Russie's cheek, speechless.

"Kids today…" Albus chuckled to himself and shook his head. Pointedly ignoring the small argument Mya and Russie were now having on the topic of Christmas presents. Severus and Hermione certainly had their hands full with those two.

* * *

><p><em>an: Christmas is coming thick and fast..._

_Please review :)_


	36. Christmas Rush

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all relating to it._

_Reviews are appreciated…as I've said before if I say Severus has a dog with three balls it's because I want that to be a part of the story, as author I can do that…just like JK when she killed off Severus (never quite forgiven her for that to be honest) but meh…it's supposed to be light hearted and give you a chuckle. If you don't like, please move onto another story!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Severus Snape absolutely loathes shopping, in fact he detested shopping. But Christmas shopping was a completely different matter altogether.<p>

It wasn't that he hated Christmas as a holiday, more of a hate of all the fanny around involved with Christmas. He hated the falseness of the holiday; people you never hear from for years sending you Christmas cards asking about how you're getting on and really not caring whether you answer back or not, the mountain of bath salts etc he receives as gifts despite everyone knowing that they cause him to rash, the cheesy Christmas tunes and most of all...the Christmas shopping rush. It was nice to be doing with Hermione this year but his good mood had started deteriorating rapidly.

_I __swear __to __Merlin, __if __one __more __person __shoves __into __me, __I'm __gonna __stab __them __in __the __face __with __a __sprig __of __holly. __Merry __fucking __Christmas_! He thought to himself as the image of him stabbing a woman who looked like Umbridge in the face with the festive plant.

Hermione could see the sneer begging to appear on her beloved's face and decided to try and lighten the mood, "Severus, what do you say if we went clothes shopping now, we've got most of the children's presents already? And before you roll your eyes...when I say clothes...I mean, as in some festive frilly, lacy or silky undergarments for me to wear at bedtime? I'll even let you choose what I buy. A small Christmas present from me to you...you might even get a special preview on Christmas Eve if you're a good boy." She batted her eye lashes at him with a seductive smile.

Hermione was elated to see Severus actually bite his lip and discreetly arrange his crotch under his cloak at the thought.

"You are a minx and you're going to be the death of me yet. I am a man, not a machine..." He jested.

"You certainly seemed like a machine last night anyway... but at your age, I suppose I wouldn't want to wear you out. Perhaps we should take a break from love making for a while?" She added with a shrug.

A comical look of panic flashed in Severus's eyes, "Uh...no, I was kidding Hermione. Let's go get you some sexy underwear...you said I could chose anything, did you not?"

His smile seemed somewhat animalistic, causing Hermione to feel more than slightly turned on.

"Um...yes, yes you can chose sweetheart." She smiled nervously.

_Perhaps giving that sort of opening to a Slytherin is not a good idea. He looks like he wants to devour me. Gods, I'm turned on._

Severus lay his hand on the small of Hermione's back and steered her through the streets to her destination. She tried not to be slightly panicked when he walked straight past 's Lingerie Boutique and bustled her towards Madam Fluvia's.

"Severus, this is a costume shop. This is where I got my Vampire Hunter costu..." her sentence died as the realisation came to her. She remembered how turned on the leather of her corset, trousers and boots had made her lover on Halloween night. Did he want a repeat performance?

"Exactly my petal. I want you to dress up for your lover. Is that going to be a problem, _Miss __Granger?_" He whispered in her ear. He heard her sharp intake of breath and thanked Merlin for giving him a voice that could do that to her.

He lead her into the shop standing directly behind her, making sure she could feel his arousal at her backside rubbing through her cloak. She spun around on him before they were fully through the door.

"Merlin man, stop teasing me. Behave while we're in here and I'll do whatever you want once we're home. Have mercy!" She kissed him on the lips and walked towards the kindly woman who owned the establishment.

"Ahh Professor Granger! What a pleasure to see you again! And is this the gentleman you were dressing for on your last visit?" She looked the tall, dark professor up and down. _Not bad_.

Hermione's face coloured red and avoided her lover's eyes, "Um, yes Madam Fluvia...this is my now fiance, Professor Severus Snape." Severus took the lady's hand and kissed it, not noticing the slight flash of jealousy in Hermione's eyes.

"A pleasure, Madam. So it is you I have to thank for making my fiancee look so delectable last Halloween?" He asked in his smoothest tone.

"Oh I supplied the costume, but the body and that pretty face, was all hers!" The woman chuckled, "Now, what can I do for you two romancers?"

Hermione looked at Severus nervously and urged him to speak, she could see that he was enjoying this too much to make things easy for her and did not mutter a word.

Summoning up that Gryffindor courage, Hermione spoke for him. "Um, well Severus would like to chose an...outfit...for me to wear, as a Christmas present for himself. I'm not sure what he had in mind though...Severus?" Her brown eyes pleaded with him to make a suggestion.

Severus took pity on her, those brown eyes held power over him with intensity.

"Madam Fluvia...what do you have in the way of leather garment? Hermione's skin looks delectable in leather and I'd like for her to wear some, although not a lot. I suppose, I'd like to see her in a leather thong along with a belt as a bra."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, at his kinkiness. Her legs would have been open too if Madam Fluvia hadn't been there.

"And I suppose a nice high heeled pair of leather boots would be needed too?" The old woman asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Severus was very casual and shrugged, "Naturally, madam."

The old woman disappeared through to the back of the shop to find an ensemble suitable to their wishes. Hermione and Severus never spoke a word the whole time she was gone, they merely stared at each other with lust filled eyes.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and pointedly squeezed her thighs together to show Severus she was turned on. Severus licked his lips and casually moved his cloak to the side of his thigh, giving his lover a view of his hardened length through his black trousers. Hermione bit her lip with a groan, willing herself to calm down but she could see that spending her life with this man was going to be filled with sexually frustrated moments such as these.

Madam Fluvia could sense the tension between the two customers when she returned with the outfit for Hermione. She handed them the bag and was paid without the pair leaving each other's eyes. Severus managed to grind out a "Thank you for your help" before ushering his lover from the shop quickly, squeezing her arse before he shut the door behind him.

Madam was fanning herself with an old letter, "Whoo...those two are mad for each other. Ah I remember those days well, Bert and I were exactly the same. I hope they are as happy as we were, 70 years of wedded bliss. That poor girl is going to be walking like a horseless cowboy on Christmas Day!" She chuckled to herself and closed the store for lunch.

* * *

><p><em>an: This chapter was actually inspired by my fiance, I asked him what to wear on our Christmas night out and that was his reply, a thong and a belt for a bra (although if he saw any other guys looking, there would be hell to pay lol). Men eh? They're all pervs. haha_

_Please review!_


	37. Smoochie

_Disclaimer: not mine, belongs to JK Rowling. Plot along with Mya & Russie belong to me._

_Please review _

* * *

><p>For the first time in, what seemed a lifetime, Severus Snape was looking forward to the impending Christmas celebrations. Or rather, his and Hermione's Christmas Eve celebrations.<p>

His Hermione had promised him the gift of her leather thong and 'bra' as his pre-yuletide gift. It would be perfect, the kids were going to be in bed early due to Santa coming to see them and the students would be gone for the break.  
>Only two days to go... He paced himself mentally<p>

.  
>Since the couple had been to Madam Fluvia's for Hermione's festive outfit (or rather, lack of outfit) the thought of those items just sitting dormant in her wardrobe doing nothing, drove him mad. He'd tried to seduce Hermione into wearing it early, but failed, tried to trick her into modelling it for him, but failed. He'd even tried casually slipping it into conversation as he laid on a completely over the top romantic night for her...but still, she wouldn't budge.<p>

_Fine with me if the little minx wants to play hard to get. I'll just fuck her all the harder on Christmas eve for being such a difficult and stubborn woman. I'll pound her until she explodes with pleasure._ He thought with a feral grin.

Hermione on the other hand, had similar thoughts. She had been sorely tempted on more than one occasion to give Severus his Christmas treat a few days early. He could be a very persuasive man but Hermione was proud that she managed to resist his advances and stay strong. She could see how frustrated this was making Severus and knew that he'd perhaps be a bit rougher when they did have sex, she knew he'd want to punish her in a way. Her masochistic streak was squealing in the anticipation.

_Gods, I bet he'll drill me into the mattress. I seriously cannot wait to put on that outfit for him, it's going to drive him bonkers!_ She smirked in a way she was sure Severus would be proud.

It was actually quite amazing how they seemed to pick up some of each others traits, it was amusing to both of them. Hermione had returned to their quarters from a, and I quote, "a class full of dunderheads!" and Severus had been heard to have referenced information from "Hogwarts: A History." on more than one occasion, much to Hermione's delight.

It was going to be a long few days wait but Hermione was going to make sure it was perfect. She'd bought some fresh rose petals, lavender scented candles and booked herself in for a nice little bikini wax. She was relieved to find that Witches did not have to endure the pain of waxing their nether regions, a simple potion was applied on the area and bam, all neat and tidy. She'd never really been one for 'pruning her rose bush' but she wanted to make an effort for Severus and also the thong hit very little flesh down there, so she wanted to look perfect for her outfit too. Hermione had bought in some new make up and scented bubble bath so she would smell divine. Little did she know that Severus was planning on a little pampering session of his own in preparation for their special night together.

Severus had made a batch of his special shampoo, it made his hair look shiny rather than greasy as most thought, it also made it soft to touch. Hermione loved to run her fingers through his shoulder-length locks while they made love and to be honest, Severus found that action in itself, extremely sensual. He'd cut both his finger nails and toe nails and did a quick check for any unruly nose or ear hair. Aging men should always check for things such as those if they wish to be desirable to a younger woman. Severus looked critically at his reflection in the mirror, he did not think himself a handsome man; his nose was too large and crooked, his teeth were passible but by no means nice and his skin was pale, like dead skin.

He couldn't help but smile as he remembered what Hermione had said about his face when he'd criticised it before; "Your face is gorgeous Severus. I love it, every bit. Your nose _is_ large but I think it gives you an aristocratic air plus I think it's kind of a sensual, phallic symbol too...very manly. You're teeth are by no means perfect but they suit you, they're not horrible and your skin is as soft as silk, it's pale but so what, I think it's beautiful and I want nothing more but to have your pale and beautiful skin on top of mine. So stop criticising yourself and get naked..."

Severus gave a small chuckle at the memory, she really did love him. She was going to be his wife in a few months...that beautiful, brainy, sexy young woman, was going to be all his, officially. All the world was going to see that a decent, kind, loving, beautiful and intelligent woman wanted him and he honestly could not be more happy at the thought.

Still going to pound her like she was yesterday's steak though. He thought with a smile and a twitch from his nethers.

* * *

><p>The day of reckoning had finally arrived, Christmas Eve.<p>

Severus was dying with anticipation of tonight's event, had wrapped all the gifts, cooked dinner a good 2 hours early and had the children bathed and in their Pj's, much to their disappointment.

"But, Uncle Sevie-rus, it's only 5 o'clock...why do we need to be in our pyjamas already? Where's Aunt Hermione?" Mya complained.

Russie was nodding his head in agreement, a scowl on his face. "yeah, anyone would think you were trying to put us to bed early!"

Severus smirked at the two children in front of him, "You are going to bed early. It's Christmas eve, Santa will be arriving shortly and if you two are not asleep by the time he arrives...no presents. Your Aunt is visiting Uncle Draco and Aunt Ginny and she will be back soon. Now, off you pop...teeth brushed and faces washed."

Both Russie and Mya were about to retort but receiving Severus's best "teacher" face caused them to think better of it. Severus went off to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa for Hermione's return, leaving the twosome to themselves.

"Fine, but I better get my bloody potions set for all this effort..." Russie mumbled under his breath.

Mya nodded her head in agreement, "Too right...I bet they just want us in bed so they can make smoochie face."

Russie turned to Mya and had a humorous look on his face, "Smoochie face?" He giggled.

Mya laughed and began kissing her hand and making 'smooch' noises, "Oh _Severus_, I love you!...Oh _Hermione_, I love you too...oh lets just kiss forever...ooook...smoochie smoochie smoochie!"

The pair began to laugh hysterically like hyenas and walked to the bathroom to complete their night-time routine. Neither saw the silent chuckle Severus was experiencing after seeing Mya's portrayal of him and Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>an: only a few more chapters to go now, will hopefully be updating everyday but with Christmas looming I'm not making any promises...delicious chapter next! Yum._

_Please leave reviews..._


	38. Leather Goddess

_Disclaimer: not mine, belongs to JK Rowling. Plot along with Mya & Russie belong to me._

_Please review _

* * *

><p>Hermione came into their quarters flustered, it was blowing a blizzard outside and she was absolutely freezing.<p>

_Damn __Christmas __weather...freezing __my __tits __off...why __is __it __so __friggin __quiet __in __here?_ She thought to herself as she looked around the living room to find it in darkness and empty. Her senses pricked and she took out her wand ready to battle, spending her teen years amongst a war had made her ever vigilant. Madeye would be proud.

Her shopping bags were long forgotten on the floor as she quietly tip-toed to the children's bedroom, she slowly opened the door...ready for action but was caught short when she saw the two adolescents sleeping soundly in their beds.

_Strange...it's __7pm. __Now __I __wonder __where __that __lover __of __mine __is?_ She dropped her shoulders as she relaxed and realisation hit her_.__It's __Christmas __Eve...that's __why __the __kids __are __in __bed __early...Severus __wants __his __gift __early __after __all_. She smiled and took of her scarf and coat en route to their bedroom.

When she entered the bedroom, the sight before her was probably the most sexy she'd ever seen. There sat Severus Snape, crisp white shirt open showing his pale, muscular chest legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles reading a book. He also had reading glasses perched on the end of his nose.

_I __think __I __just __orgasmed. __Those __glasses...Merlin __what __a __sight._ Hermione bit her lip and squeezed her legs together when a small moan escaped her lips.

This seemed to have caught Severus's attention as he looked up at her over the top of his glasses.

"You know, you look incredibly sexy with glasses on Severus..." She breathed deep and willed herself calm.

An ever so sensual smirk appeared on his face as he slowly closed his book, "Well future wife, what do you intend on doing about it?"

She could see his eyes were full of lust and he was turned on, the tent in his black trousers was very noticeable.

She walked up to the side of the bed in the most seductive way she could muster and leaned down to his eye level, giving him a fabulous view of her breasts down her low cut top.

"Well future husband, I believe that I have a certain...outfit...I am required to wear to bed this evening." She gave him a slow and full kiss on the lips as she leant over the top of him on the bed.

Severus tried to deepen the kiss while running his hand down Hermione's arse, when she pulled away.

"Tut tut Professor Snape. If you carry on like that...I'll never get the opportunity to put on your Christmas present...you wouldn't want that now would you?" She pouted at him and he felt his erection harden even more. Whenever she pouted her plump red lips at him like that, he felt as though his head would explode...the one on his shoulders too.

Severus was struggling to keep up his cool exterior and managed to hide a gulp from Hermione.

"Well toodle pip Hermione, don't keep your lover waiting. I want to see you clad in nothing but leather...wear your hair down darling. I do so love to pull on it when I'm pounding you from behind." He smirked when he saw her bite her lip again. She straightened up and walked to the wardrobe, pulling out the fated Madam Fluvia carrier bag.

"Severus? Will you do one thing for me tonight?" She asked with an angelic face.

Severus looked at her warily, he did not want to fuck up anything tonight. "Um...yes what is it love?"

She gave him a wicked grin and asked, "Will you keep those glasses on? For me?" She pouted again and pulled her top down so more of her cleavage was on show.

Severus snorted and shook his head at her, "If it will make you happy...I'll keep them on. You're so kinky Miss Granger..."

She swaggered into the bathroom to change and shouted over her shoulder, "Me kinky? Says the man who wants his fiancée leather covered, boots and all."

He sniggered and rubbed his hands together like a 1920's silent movie villain.

_If __I __had __a __moustache, __I __believe __I'd __be __tweaking __it __and __going __'Muahahaha!__'_ He thought with a chuckle. Let the games begin!

* * *

><p>When Hermione surfaced from the bathroom, he felt a number of things at the sight in front of him. His balls tightened, his cock was rock solid, he was almost salivating and very nearly snapped the book in his hands in half. He was speechless. Hermione stood in front of him, clad in leather knee high boots, leather thong and as requested, a leather belt squeezing together her bust deliciously, barely covering her nipples.<p>

"Have I died and gone to some sex heaven?" He purred once he finally found his voice. He couldn't help but think she'd look even better whipping a riding crop against her arse like some sort of beautiful dominatrix, but perhaps that was an area to touch upon later in their relationship. He appreciated how she was right now and did not feel the need to wish for more.

_As __my useless __father __used __to __say,__ '__men __who __look __a __gift __horse __in __the __arse, __get__s shat __on_'. He mused.

"Is this to your liking, _Sir_?" She smirked, she was silently squeaking inside at his reaction. She loved that she could affect him like that. It made her feel oddly powerful. She bounced on her toes slightly, watching his eyes follow the jiggle of her breasts as she did so.

"Fuck. Just…fuck. You're a fucking goddess. How…how did I ever become so lucky to nab you for my other half?" He asked as she walked towards him, his hands found her waist as he sat up on the edge of the bed. She was standing in between his legs and couldn't stop herself from slowly rubbing her knee against the large bulge in his dress trousers.

"It looks as though the fates have looked upon us both with kindness and let us find one another. Now, how about you show me exactly how much you wish to worship this goddess Severus…" She bit her lip as his hands ghosted across the bottom of her bulbous breasts. His breath caught when she turned around and wiggled her thronged buttocks in his face.

He kissed across her plump butt cheeks, reveling in how soft and toned her arse was. She really was perfect.

"_My_ Goddess…let me love you, as only I should." He sat Hermione down onto his lap facing away from him and began kissing her neck. He knew this drove her mad and was rewarded when she ground her arse into his bulging cock and moaned like a woman possessed.

"I have a feeling, my little Gryffindor, that tonight is going to be a night we shall remember until we are old and grey. Now…it's time I got re-acquainted with your delicious body…"

Severus plunged his hand into her leather thong and began to prepare Hermione for what he was determined was going to be the ride of her life.

Hermione was sealed to her fate, she was going to be thoroughly shagged tonight. What a way to go.

* * *

><p><em>an: sorry Severus in glasses is just sex personified for me lol_

_Reviews are appreciated_


	39. Christmas Morning

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all relating to it with the exception of the plot here and Mya and Russie, they be my babies!_

_Reviews are appreciated…as I've said before if I say Severus has a dog with three balls it's because I want that to be a part of the story, as author I can do that…just like JK when she killed off Severus (never quite forgiven her for that to be honest) but meh…it's supposed to be light hearted and give you a chuckle. If you don't like, please move onto another story!_

**_I'd like to take this opportunity to wish a very Merry Christmas to all my readers! I hope you have a fab and fun one!_**

**_Please review and as always, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Severus lay dreaming of the night he had just shared with his beloved Hermione, the way her body bounced with each thrust, the way her eyes glazed over with a look of pure lust and adoration and especially the beautiful sound she made when she had orgasmed for the eighth and final time of that particular sex session.<p>

_Wait, I…why is the bed moving…what the fuck? _Severus thought in a panic.

He awoke fully when shouts of "Yay, it's Christmas!" and "Wake up lazy bones, it's 6am!" were balled in his ear. The moving of the bed was due to the two six year olds currently bouncing up and down on it as though it were a trampoline.

He turned sleepily to Hermione who was currently trying to get her eyes to adjust to the bright light and calm the children down.

"6am? No. No presents are getting opened this early. Santa might not have been yet…go back to sleep for an hour. Aunt Hermione and I had a very late night last night…um, talking with Santa's elves in…preparation for his visit." Severus lied, desperate to accumulate an extra 60 minutes worth of sleep before Christmas was to begin.

"Why was you up late?" Mya asked with a raised brow.

"Why _were_ you up late, Mya…and we just were, okay?" Severus corrected.

"Was it because you and Aunt Hermione were smoochie facing?" Mya asked with a mischievous grin.

Russie giggled and cuddled into Hermione's chest, winking at Severus.

"Smoochie facing? Actually we were speaking to Santa's elves as I said. Giving a report on your behaviour…" He said in warning, eying Russie snuggling up to his woman's breasts.

_Yes, snuggle into them all you like little man…I did lots of things with those bad boys last night. You ain't got shit on me now. Those breasts belong to me_! Severus thought to himself smugly.

Mya moved to sit in between Severus and Hermione who were now both sitting up with their backs against the headboard and cuddled into her Uncle Severus.

She pouted and looked up at him with big, brown, expressive eyes and said, "_Pleeeeease_ can Russie and I open our presents now Uncle Sevie-rus?"

Severus never found it easy to turn down those eyes and decided to compromise, "Go to bed for 30 minutes and then, and only then, will we open our Christmas presents. Deal?"

Mya and Russie looked at each other in consideration, silently communicating whether or not they found this offer suitable.

Russie spoke up, " Deal. We will sleep for 30 minutes. I suggest you two rest, you've been up half the night, after all." He smirked.

The twosome stalked off to their bed chambers leaving an amused Severus and Hermione behind.

Hermione chuckled, "Those kids are just…something else, aren't they love?"

Severus wrapped his arms around his fiancée and buried his face in her hair, "mmmph mmm mmmph mmmph…"

Hermione giggled, "Sorry, could you please repeat that? I do not speak Swahili." Severus tickled her ribs slightly as he uncovered his face from her mount of bushy hair giving her a boyish grin.

"I said… they are so cheeky, it's quite cute."

"Yes, well I wonder who they get that from…" She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Shall we try and get a little more shut eye before we subject ourselves to our first Christmas together?"

Severus nodded, " As much as I am looking forward to my first Christmas with the woman I am completely in love with, I think we need some more sleep. I would normally suggest that we get naked and shag like rabbits but after last night, I believe my cock has earned the morning off, don't you Mrs Snape?"

"I'm not Mrs Snape yet, sir…but I do agree that he performed like a champion last night and deserves a break. Tonight however, he may be expected to make another appearance." She kisses his lips lightly and then settled herself down, laying in front of Severus so he could spoon up behind her.

"That just might be arranged if you're a good girl. Now sleep…good night my love." He kissed her lavender scented hair and breathed in the beauty.

"I'm always a good girl Severus, how could you ever think any different." She teased. "Good night darling, get some rest." She snuggled her buttocks into him more and slowly drifted back into a deep sleep.

Luckily for both the adults, Mya and Russie had fallen asleep almost instantaneously from returning to their room. The excitement of Christmas had made the children more exhausted than the pair had realised.

* * *

><p>The terrible twosome actually slept on until around 10am and again ran through to their guardian's bedroom screaming about how they had overslept and Christmas was almost over.<p>

"Bloody kids…it's one stupid day…friggin Christmas…bah fucking hum bug!" was all that could be heard from Severus as he dragged himself out of bed to fetch his housecoat while Hermione silently giggled at how grouchy he could be in the morning despite being given a few hours reprieve on getting up that morning .

But the scene in front of him quickly changed his mood. Hermione sat on the bed, dishevelled from sleep, looking beautiful as ever and smiling lovingly at the two children as they talked excitedly about Santa visiting and bounced on the bed unable to hide their anxiousness to open their presents.

_If this is what it's going to be like when we become a father and a mother…I don't think it'll be that bad. Yup, I think it would be kind of fantastic. Fatherhood, you scary bastard, bring it on. _

* * *

><p><em>an: Merry Christmas guys! I wish you all a fantastic day!_

_Please review when you can :)_


	40. Christmas Presents and Surprises

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all relating to it with the exception of the plot here and Mya and Russie, they be my babies!_

_Reviews are appreciated…as I've said before if I say Severus has a dog with three balls it's because I want that to be a part of the story, as author I can do that…just like JK when she killed off Severus (never quite forgiven her for that to be honest) but meh…it's supposed to be light hearted and give you a chuckle. If you don't like, please move onto another story!_

_Please review folks!_

* * *

><p>Severus found it strangely amusing watching the children tear off their Christmas present wrappings and then squeal with excitement at the present hidden inside. He could help but reflect, as he guessed a lot of adults did, that after all those weeks of picking out the perfect gift and then wrappings and labelling them…the effort was sort of forgotten about and unappreciated by the children once the present had been opened, appreciated for a full five seconds and then pushed to the side as they moved onto the next brightly coloured wrapped surprise.<p>

He was snapped out of his reverie as Hermione sat herself down on the couch next to him and linked her arm through his, watching the children with that same motherly smile on her face that she had adorned earlier that morning.

"It's fantastic watching them get so excited about Christmas. Especially Russie, I'm glad you're both finally getting the sort of Christmas you deserve. This is will be the first of many perfect yuletide holidays together for us darling." She kissed his cheek and snuggled into his body further.

Severus moved to wrap his arms around Hermione and buried his nose in her hair.

"I can honestly say for the first time, I am looking forward to all the Christmases of the future if it involves being with you, my love. Would you like your present?" He smirked at the wide-eyed and anxious look she shot his way.

She bounced up and down excitedly, as her younger self was currently doing, and clapped her hands.

"Oh yes please Severus!" She gave him the most beautiful smile and he felt as though he was melting. She nudged him and he snapped out of his trance, two spots of colour appearing on his cheeks due to the embarrassment of being caught up in her beauty.

"Here, I…I hope you like it Hermione. Merry Christmas, darling." He kissed her on the lips and handed her two packages impeccably wrapped in black, gold and silver paper. She excitedly unwrapped the bigger package and gasped as she looked at the beautiful rosewood music box she held in her hand. It was stunning and had the most unusual and carvings on it. She felt the tears well in her eyes as she spotted an inscription on the lid of the box, '_To my Kia, I will love you always, Your Severus_'. The box played, "Mhairi's Wedding" a song which Hermione had told Severus meant a lot to her when she was a girl. Her grandmother always hummed the tune, everyday for as long as she could remember. When the old woman had passed onto the next life, Hermione always felt a great affection towards that particular song as it would forever remind her of her beloved grandmother.

"Oh Severus…this is, the best thing…oh merlin, I love you so, so much. Thank you!" She kissed him passionately on the mouth, not giving a damn about the giggles Mya and Russie were sprouting at their older selves snogging.

After the couple finally stopped to breathe, Severus chuckled; "So, you're pleased then?"

"It's the best present ever Severus. Thank you so much." She smiled at him with loving eyes and began to open the smaller present he had given her. She started to cry again as she viewed the most gorgeous necklace she'd ever seen. It was similar to her engagement ring but she could feel the magic that pulsed through the gems and the chain. The spells around the jewellery were of a protective nature. Ever vigilant, Severus wanted to make sure his Hermione was safe, even if he wasn't with her. The couple kissed again and Hermione visibly shuddered as Severus's fingers grazed the back of her neck as he put the necklace on her. Once it was on, he kissed her neck gently, earning him a small moan from his lover. He was thankful that the children were preoccupied with their toys at that moment.

Hermione seemed to snap out of her lusty tryst as Severus's tongue snaked along her neckline, she sat up bolt-right and coughed loudly.

"Well, um, thank you for those gifts, love. I…eh…have a few gifts for you too." She smiled at Severus nervously and handed him two packages. They were wrapped with care and attention, green, red and silver snow flakes scattered over the wrapping paper and a large silver bow finished them off. Only Hermione would take such care in making something so simple, so beautiful. It was so utterly Hermione to do something like that and Severus couldn't help but smile at that thought.

Hermione had purchased him a gorgeous black velvet clock that tied with a silver serpent clasp and he could tell that it was of the finest quality. He'd never been given a present so precious and thoughtful, he kissed her gently on the mouth and looked into her eyes with love.

"It's beautiful, love. I've never had a piece of clothing so fine and elegant. Thank you." He gave her a genuine smile and gleefully began to tear open the next gift. It was a framed photo of him, Hermione, Mya and Russie the day of the Halloween Ball. Albus had taken the photograph of the four as they entered the Great Hall. Mya and Russie were smiling wickedly at one another and Severus and Hermione gave each other small, shy smiles.

If only we knew what the events of that night would lead to… Severus mused.

Now this gift, had rendered him speechless. It was so simple but so thoughtful. He felt his chest tighten at how perfect a gift this was and how utterly perfect the woman who gave him it was too.

"Don't you like it?" Hermione asked worriedly, taking his silence as disappointment.

"Huh?...what? NO! No, darling. This…this is…just…perfect. I've never received such a perfect gift before. I love it, truly. I love you truly. Thank you sweetheart, I could never have asked for a more perfect collection of presents." He kissed her on the mouth again and held her body close to his.

He felt Hermione instantly relax as he kissed her.

_Poor bugger thought I didn't like her gift_. He smiled.

"Now love, I have one more thing to give you as a gift. Well, I hope you think of it as…as a gift. I prey you want it as a gift." She wrung her hands together nervously and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Love? What is it?" Severus was beginning to feel worried at Hermione's nervous behaviour. And began to pace the room, fearing the worst.

"Ok I suppose I'd be just as well to come out and say it…" She took in a deep breath and exhaled her next sentence slowly;

"Severus, I'm pregnant."

Hermione gasped as the Potions Master fell to the floor with a thud, he was out cold.

* * *

><p><em>Perhaps I should have told him surrounded by softer furnishings. I wonder how he really feels about this?<em> She mused as she cast an 'Ennervate' on her fiancé's unconscious body.

She got her answer as Severus's eye sprang open and he smiled a wickedly handsome smile.

"I'm going to be a dad! I love you, Hermione! Thank you, thank you for this wondrous gift!"

The couple laughed and kissed on the floor, blissfully happy and ready to take on parenthood together.

* * *

><p><em>an: aww babies and presents lol_

_Sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I usually do but Christmas time is nuts for me, hope to have at least one new chapter before the New Year celebrations._

_Please review guys and I hope you all had a fab Christmas._


	41. Discussions and Plots

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all relating to it with the exception of the plot here and Mya and Russie, they be my babies!_

_Reviews are appreciated…as I've said before if I say Severus has a dog with three balls it's because I want that to be a part of the story, as author I can do that…just like JK when she killed off Severus (never quite forgiven her for that to be honest) but meh…it's supposed to be light hearted and give you a chuckle. If you don't like, please move onto another story_

_A very happy new year to all my readers, all the best for 2012!_

_Please review folks!_

* * *

><p>The remainder of the day seemed to pass extremely quickly and it was soon time to put the children to bed. Both children were absolutely wrecked; the early rise, mountain of chocolates and also the excitement of opening their presents had taken its toll on the young twosome.<p>

Mya and Russie were not the only two being lured to bed with the drawing call of sleep; the adults also felt extremely exhausted, taking care of two kids and sharing stolen kisses in the kitchen every fifteen minutes was no easy feat.

Once both of the children were settled in their bed and safely snuggled up, Severus and Hermione decided to cuddle up on the couch together to review the day accompanied by a selection of light Christmas music playing in the background and two large glasses of cabernet sauvignon.

"So Christmas day…done..almost at a close…_already_." Hermione sighed both in sadness and relief.

"Indeed. It has been a successful day though, has it not? I believe all parties were pleased with their gifts and I, for one, have had the best Christmas I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing. I am sure Russie will be forever grateful darling. Now, why the watery eyes?" He asked as he saw her beautiful brown eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry Severus…it's just…Christmas being here just means that Mya and Russie will be required to return back to us in a matter of days. I feel so heartbroken at the thought. Life is going to be so…strange without them. Don't you think?" She asked as she felt his arms wrap around her in an effort to comfort.

Severus took a moment to formulate his answer in the best way possible without upsetting Hermione more, "I believe life will be emptier without them but sweet, they do not belong here, you know that. I do not mean to sound harsh my love, honestly. But their presence is unnatural in our existence, they need to return from whence they came. It will be sad but look at the positives." He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her a little tighter.

She raised her head from his embrace and looked at him sceptically, "There are positives in this situation?"

He chuckled at her expression and continued; "Of course there are positives. Just think it will give us time to exist together…just the two of us before our own little miracle arrives. We have the rest of our lives to spend together and raise a family. Mya and Russie would not want you to be overly sad, especially when those sort of negative emotions can be harmful to our baby. I must say though, I cannot see parenthood being any more challenging that what it has been looking after those two hell raisers these past few months. I am, however, forever thankful for their assistance in bringing us together. Gods if they had left us to our own devices I am sure I'd be too old to father a child by the time I got around to telling you I was in love with you."

Hermione gave a half sob, half laugh at her fiance's speech. She knew it was useless being upset at the thought of sending both children back to their original places as it would not change the outcome but she just could not help it. She was dreading the day the children would be sent back although she could see Severus's valid point in not getting too upset during her pregnancy. She was not very far along in her term and she knew that she was vulnerable for things such as miscarriage.

"You're right, as always darling. I won't get myself too worked up over this, our child's health is paramount to me. Although, please do not expect me to act numb to what is going to happen to Russie and Mya. I will be upset, I am not a robot."

"I understand that love. I will be upset also. As much as those little buggers stress me out…I will miss them and their capers. I can only hope that our child and future children will obtain their intelligence and mischievous thirst for life."

Hermione giggled, "With you and I as their mother and father, I cannot see them being anything else." She reached up and kissed her lover fully on the mouth. She slowly rubbed her hand against Severus's now bulging crotch and moved her kisses downward to his neck.

Severus groaned deep in his chest, "Frisky are we? Well let us see how you rate this Christmas present." He lifted Hermione off the sofa with a yelp from her and walked them towards their bedroom.

As he leaned over the top of her on their bouncy and soft bed, he whispered in her ear; "Now, soon to be Mrs Snape…I think I shall see how loudly I can make your beautiful voice sing…" He began attacking her neck and his hands wandered over her delectable body with familiarity along with an ever-lasting sense of wonder.

* * *

><p>Russie nudged Mya who was fast asleep in her bed, "Oi…<em>Granger<em>…are you awake?"

Looking at him with angry and furrowed brows Mya huffed, "Well obviously not now thanks to you…Snape. What do you want?"

He sat on the edge of her bed and sighed deeply, "I heard Grandpa Albus talking about the potion that is going to send us back into our older bodies…we've to leave in a few days…"

Mya sat up somewhat clumsily and rubbed his back, "Surely that's a good thing though. You know we aren't supposed to be here although I must say, it has been liberating. I reckon that Hermione and Severus will allow us to…_show_ within them more often. Does it upset you?" She asked with concern.

Russie smiled wickedly, "Nah, not really. But I think…we should…perhaps…as the muggles say…'go out with a bang'.

Mya rolled her eyes but her inquisitive mind got the better of her, "And how Russie do you propose we achieve that?"

"Why, my little companion, you sound almost exasperated at my Slytherin demeanour. I simply propose that we give everyone here a parting present that will have them speaking about us for years to come." He was glad when he saw Mya smirk and shake her head at him, knowing that this meant she would participate in his amusing plan.

"Alright Slytherin…what's the shinanegans have you got planned in that head of yours this time?"

"Oh it's a beauty Mya...it's a beauty."

* * *

><p><em>an: Oh no Hogwarts the terrible twosome are going to 'go out with a bang' ... I wonder what that is going to entail. Hopefully I will be updating more regular now that both Crimbo and New Years are complete. Please be patient with me!_

_Please review :-)_


	42. Plots and Talks

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all relating to it with the exception of the plot here and Mya and Russie, they be my babies!_

_Reviews are appreciated…as I've said before if I say Severus has a dog with three balls it's because I want that to be a part of the story, as author I can do that…just like JK when she killed off Severus (never quite forgiven her for that to be honest) but meh…it's supposed to be light hearted and give you a chuckle. If you don't like, please move onto another story_

_A very happy new year to all my readers, all the best for 2012!_

_Please review folks!_

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think we should do, set a troll loose in the dungeons or something?" Mya asked only being half serious.<p>

Russie snorted, "Nah that one has been done already…I was thinking something more along the line of a practical joke of sorts."

Mya immediately became excited and clapped her hands in anticipation, "Do tell…"

Russie smirked and his eyes flashed at Mya in mischief, "Two words my bushy haired companion… polyjuice potion."

Mya stopped bouncing up and down on her chair and grimaced. "Polyjuice potion? But Russie that would surely involve breaking into Uncle Sevie-rus's stores again and stealing someone's hair. Who did you have in mind for us to impersonate within this master plan anyway?"

"Oh just the headmaster and his wife. Minimal characters within the scheme of this school, you see. We'd pose as them while the originals were…_indisposed_. That would allow us to wreak havoc, so to speak."

Mya rolled her eyes at Russie's plan and bravado. She sometimes couldn't believe he'd grow up to be the sensible Potions Master they all knew and reluctantly loved, he was such a hell raiser as a child.

"If we weren't going to be sent back in the next few days, I'd say no and that you are barking. But…I suppose I'll go along with this ridiculous plan of yours, it should at least be fun. How much trouble can we get into anyway? How long will we be in their form?"

"I estimate around 50 minutes tops. I already have Grandma Minnie's hair, I just need to nab some of Grandpa Albus and we're ready to rock." He giggled slightly at his amazing idea. Not that he was the type to self-compliment you understand.

"And how exactly do you intend on having Grandma Minnie and Grandpa Albus indisposed as you so eloquently put it Russie? Knock em out? Slip them a tonic that induces cystitis? Give them a lust potion so they'll be too busy making smoochie face to leave their quarters?" She asked sarcastically.

Russie dramatically put his hand on his chest, as though thoroughly shocked at her accusations, "Mya my dear, you wound me. Could you believe me to act so callously?" Upon seeing the reproachful look Mya shot his way, he continued; "Ok, so perhaps you do think I'd react so callously. However, I would not do anything to cause Grandpa Albus and Grandma Minnie any permanent discomfort, other than our shenanigans that will occur during this…plot, no, I will be allowing them to have a quiet evening alone with a fine meal and expensive wine. I will be speaking to the house elves for their assistance with this and will also give them strict orders that they have not to leave their chambers or be disturbed while we are acting as their doppelgangers."

Mya shook her head at her companion in both disapproval and astonishment. She was really quite impressed with him. "You are a Slytherin to the bone. No wonder you grew to be the Head of House here. I can't help but say I am impressed. I also commend you for having Grandpa Albus and Grandma Minnie have a nice night together, that was quite thoughtful of you. I apologise for thinking you'd be a bugger and have them knocked out or pee'ing in pain." She smirked at him and rose to give him an apologetic hug.

Russie accepted the hug and ruffled her already unruly hair in jest, "That is alright me old mucker! Now…we must summon the house elves tonight and begin to set our plan in motion. Watch out Hogwarts, we're about the bring the thunder!" He giggled in an almost evil glee. Mya could only quietly chuckle and shake her head at his antics.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Severus lay in bed sweating and slightly breathless from their vigorous love making session. Hermione lay her head on Severus's chest and sighed contentedly, the beat of his heart calming her own.<p>

"Will you still want to ravish me like you just did when I am big, fat as a cow and can't see my swollen feet for my massive tummy?" Hermione asked half joking but half serious; the thought of becoming a whale had made her slightly concerned that Severus may find her appearance a turn off.

"My dear, as delectable as you are, as your body is right now, I believe I wouldn't mind you becoming even more curvaceous. Plus... I have read that pregnancy can make a woman's breasts double in size…and that thought alone makes me wait in anticipation for your pregnancy to progress. No matter what your weight or shape, you will always be the most desirable witch to have ever existed in my eyes. I want no one but you. My beautiful Gryffindor." He kissed the top of her head affectionately and closed his arms around her tighter.

She squinted up at him and gave a small smile, "Always? Even after all that time has passed? When I am old and grey and saggy?"

He kissed her ruby red lips and gave a small chuckle, "Always."

He decided to bait her further, "Anyway just think, men always age better than women so by the time you are…oh I would say…fifty…most will think I am your toy boy. Women never age well, most end up with skin like a leather handbag left too long in the sun…"

Hermione giggled and slapped him playfully on the chest, "How _dare_ you Professor…my skin is fabulously soft and unwrinkled and it will remain so. I will always look younger than you sir…don't forget that." She planted a chaste kiss on his bare muscular chest, breathing in his manly scent.

"Ah yes, forever the trophy wife indeed…ouch." Hermione tweaked his nipple at his mocking of her status as his wife.

She smiled ruefully and changed the subject to a more serious topic, "Severus, would you rather a girl or a boy?"

After a few moments of silent deliberation, he answered; "I'm honestly not fussy, all that matters to me is that the child is born healthy, as Merlin has intended. However, history within my family show that the first born is usually a male. What would you rather my dear?"

"Well, really I believe the same as you…so long as they are healthy, I will be happy with either. Although, on both sides of the family…Mum and Dad's…girls are the dominant sex with first borns. I suppose we will just have to wait and see. I don't want to find out early what the sex is…I want it to be a surprise for us. Is that ok with you?"

"With eyes as beautiful as yours, how could it not be?" He kissed her lips gently and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as they lay down to sleep.

"Good night my darling." Hermione whispered just before sleep took her.

"Good night my love, mother of my child, my everything." Severus lay there stroking her curly hair before sleep finally caught up with him too.

* * *

><p><em>an: please review and the next chapter is sure to be good fun!_

_Hope you all enjoy!_


	43. Mint Choc Chip

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all relating to it with the exception of the plot here and Mya and Russie, they be my babies!_

_Reviews are appreciated…as I've said before if I say Severus has a dog with three balls it's because I want that to be a part of the story, as author I can do that…just like JK when she killed off Severus (never quite forgiven her for that to be honest) but meh…it's supposed to be light hearted and give you a chuckle. If you don't like, please move onto another story_

_Please review folks!_

* * *

><p>Hermione and Severus awoke early the next morning, feeling slightly sore and groggy. Their discussion last night had cleared the air for both of them, and the couple, although dreading their impending departure with Russie and Mya, felt oddly excited at their future together with their child.<p>

"I suppose we better get up and get the kids ready for breakfast in the Great Hall. I'm almost thankful that there is only around 40 students in the school over the break this year, means I don't need to act like such a bastard." Severus grunted, still tired from his physically and mentally exhausting night before.

"You're not a bastard as such…you're disciplined and…well, you don't take any shit. That is not necessarily a bad thing sweetheart. Look at us, you were doubly cruel to me when I was a student and you still managed to nab me for your wife and mother to your children." She kissed his chest lightly and heaved herself up into a sitting position, wincing at how sore her back was. Severus rubbed her aching back affectionately and rolled his eyes; "You know I never thought I'd fall in love, truly. Let alone with an ex-student…let alone Harry Potter's best friend, the Gyffindor Princess. What would Salazar make of that…" He tutted loudly and groaned as Hermione grabbed him roughly between the legs.

"Less of that cheek, future husband, remember who it is that controls your sex life…" She released her firm hold on him and deliberately ran her hand up his length before removing her hand completely. She rose from the bed and ran into the bathroom to shower.

When she emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready, she was slightly pissed off to find Severus laying face down on his pillow snoring like a little pig.

"Severus Tobias Snape! Get your arse out of bed now…" She shouted, almost laughing when he near fell off the bed in shock.

"I…I was just resting my eyes…" He said while he tried, rather unsuccessfully, to flatten his hair.

"Get. Up. Now." She playfully spanked his buttocks through the duvet cover and left to organise Mya and Russie for breakfast.

"Yes Mistress…" He mumbled and groaned as he forced himself up and out of the covers.

* * *

><p><em>Russie and Mya seem to be in high spirits this morning. I do hope they are not conspiring again, with Severus Jnr growing inside me, I do not have the energy for that sort of carry on.<em> Hermione thought to herself.

She watched with an affectionate smile on her face as the pair dressed quickly and made jokes at one another.

_I hope our house will be filled with laughter like this when we have our own children running around. Gods, I'm going to be a mum...life really is just fab. _She smiled again.

Once Severus had finally surfaced, dressed and looking pretty fine, in Hermione's opinion, the foursome set off in the direction of the Great Hall.

Russie and Mya couldn't help but share a small grin when they were greeted good morning by Albus and Minerv, the finer details of their plan being recalled from their memory.

They had agreed the night before that they would plan their attack for later that evening. They were almost sure they'd get away with their plan since there wasn't too many students in the school and also, they could have the house elves tell Severus and Hermione that Minerva and Albus were watching them this evening. Russie could only hope that Severus and Hermione would not suspect anything amiss. They very rarely came to the evening meal and Russie had guessed that the prospect of empty quarters would encourage the couple to stay put in there until later that night. Giving Mya and Russie ample time to change into Grandpa Albus and Grandma Minnie, raise a small amount of havoc and leave their mark on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for all to see.

"What would you two like to do today then?" Hermione asked once they had taken their seats.

Mya and Russie thought for a moment and then said simultaneously; "We want ice creeeeaaammm!"

Severus rolled his eyes at the two, "It's bloody winter. I refuse to buy you both ice cream at this time of year…it is preposterous." He began tucking into his bacon and eggs with gusto.

"Pleeease Uncle Sevie-rus? We know we're going back soon and we just want to…remember." Mya said with big brown eyes, making them water slightly. A skill she was truly grateful for.

Severus abruptly stopped eating, his stomach turning at the mention of their return. He turned to look at Hermione who smiled at him sadly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in exasperation, "Fine, bloody ice cream for all!" A few of the students cheered loudly but were quickly silenced with a stern look from their Potions Master.

"I did not mean literally. Only I and Professor Granger along with our niece and nephew will be enjoying ice cream today."

Albus pouted and piped up, "And here I was about to dig out my best scarf and hat, I cannot remember the last time I had an ice cream. I remember when I was a boy, I was particularly partial to mint choc chip flavour." He chuckled and closed his eyes in memory of the taste.

"Oh brother…" Severus mumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes.

Hermione leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "Keep rolling your eyes like that darling and they may disappear into the back of your head. Then you couldn't look at my naked body could you?"

He felt himself harden almost instantly and looked directly into her eyes, their lust was obvious. " No, I most certainly would not want that my love." He kissed her cheek.

The hall was filled with wolf whistles and cheers from the small group of students in front of them. Severus blushed and Hermione giggled.

It was going to be strange having a wife within Hogwarts but the students were just going to have to accept that he would have. He wasn't going to stop showing her that he loved her in public, although it had not been his style to show any emotion before, so he guessed he'd have to man up and get used to the goading from his students. Plus there was plenty house points and detentions to give out in return…that thought alone made him smile an evil smile. A few of the students noticed his facial expression and swallowed visibly with a gulp. That look on a Slytherin was never a good sign, especially when it came from the Head snake.

_Oh this year is really going to be fantastic._ He thought to himself with a small chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>an: I just love Severus, don't you...what a grumpy old fart but oh so sexy. lol Men..._

_Please review folks, much appreciated._


	44. Willie Nelson &  A Biker's Gran

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all relating to it._

_Reviews are appreciated…as I've said before if I say Severus has a dog with three balls it's because I want that to be a part of the story, as author I can do that…just like JK when she killed off Severus (never quite forgiven her for that to be honest) but meh…it's supposed to be light hearted and give you a chuckle. If you don't like, please move onto another story!_

_Enjoy! Please review and leave your thoughts and cookies._

* * *

><p>Russie looked at Mya with an excited expression, they chinked together their tea mugs and took a deep breath, "Bottoms up…I'll see you on the other side."<p>

Mya rolled her eyes at his dramatics and began to drink the disgusting potion in her mug with a grimace.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Albus and Minerva were beginning to relax and enjoy their intimate night together.<p>

"Ah Albus, it's been years since we took a night off like this. I'm very glad, I think we were due it." Minerva said as she looked across the candle light dinner and her husband.

Albus smiled at her fondly, "Indeed my love. I believe it has been eight years since we had a dinner with only the two of us. Let's make a vow to not leave it as long next time."

"Deal, cheers." They toasted their glasses with a chink and began to devour their delicious meal and wine. Neither of them had the slightest idea of the mischief the night ahead would hold for them.

* * *

><p>Headmaster Albus Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall for his evening meal along with his life-long love, Minerva. The people already in the hall stopped all of a sudden at the sight of them.<p>

_It's like a movie, like when the cute guy walks into a diner or pub and the whole place just stops, silent and watches him walk in. Although dressed like this, I suppose I look like a bit of a cowboy… _Russie mused.

The Headmaster was always well known for being a bit…out there with his fashion but his apparel this evening was just shocking. He was basically dressed in denim, his beard was plaited and sealed with colourful beads just under his chin. For want of a better description, he looked like Willie Nelson's twin brother.

One student exclaimed rather loudly, "Merlin, he's wearing jeans…tight jeans. I'm gonna throw up my roast beef."

'Dumbledore' laughed and exclaimed, "My dear boy…I just felt like being comfortable tonight, as did my wife."

An unsure looking Minerva warily crept out from behind her 'husband's' frame, dressed in tight leather trousers, leather boots and a black skull and cross bone t-shirt. She looked like a hardened biker's Gran. If they had thought the students reaction to Albus's attire was brilliant, their reaction to her appearance was much more satisfactory. Two students had a fairly loud conversation concerning their opinions of their Depute Head Mistress's attire;

"Man, what is she thinking, she can't pull off those trousers…"

"I dunno, she looks kinda…alright…"

"Granny lover… she's like 70."

"Nice body though, have to admit it."

"Yeah I suppose she doesn't have too bad a figure, she's a butterface…"

"A butterface?"

"Yeah, everything about her is attractive…_but her face_."

The children all began laughing quite heartily, joined by Russie aka Albus. Mya, or rather Minerva scowled openly at the crowd and shouted at them in her shrill accent, "Enough, 20 points from Hufflepuff Mr. Hound and 5 points to Slytherin Mr. Spence. Now be silent, eat your meal, no cheek or more points will be lost tonight!"

As the two took their places at the head table, Albus whispered into Minerva's ear, "Don't lose your head, this is supposed to be fun. It was Minnie they were ripping into, not you personally. Now, some more fun, my little accomplice?" He smiled wickedly, showing more of Russie's features in that once facial expression than he probably would have liked.

He stood up and asked for the hall's attention, both professors and students looking up at him in interest, "I think to relax us all we should have some music in the hall…" He clapped his hands and the sound of Queen's hit 'We are the Champions' began to flow through the large banquet hall. Russie smirked inwardly as he had every pair of eyes trained on him as he began to mime the lyrics of the song and beat the drum rhythm on the table.

Ah_, in for a penny in for a pound, plus Russie is doing a top job of being a 'relaxed' Grandpa Albus_. Mya thought as she prepared herself to the big guitar solo. She knelt on the table in front of her and played the air guitar with surprising accuracy, screeching along with the chords on the record. The pupils began to cheer and the muggle students began to sing along with them.

The present professors looked on in shock and confusion at the behaviour of their two most senior authority figures.

Pomona Sprout leaned into Miranda Hooch and whispered, "Randa, are they fucking high?"

"Nah I don't think so, Albus gave up that shit years ago and I know Minerva would never partake in anything like that. Remember she said she wouldn't marry him if he was still dabbling in the odd meeting with 'Puff the magic dragon' if you know what I mean…" Miranda whispered back, making smoking gestures with her hand to strengthen her point.

The pair were interrupted when Minerva screeched out, "WE ARE THE CHAMPIOOONNSSS…OF THE WOOOORRRRLLLLDDDD!" and the gathering of Christmas holiday students cheered loudly and began to chant 'encore'.

Just as they were about to break out into their next number, an almighty roar bellowed from behind them.

"ENOUGH!"

Albus and Minerva both turned around slowly, mouths agape as they looked upon Hermione, Severus and the original Albus and Minerva.

"Ah dragon balls…" Russie muttered under his breath.

"Ah we're fucked now…" Mya hissed.

"Mya Granger, you stop that sort of language right now! You are both in a serious amount of trouble after this escapade!" Hermione shouted.

Severus began to walk towards them slowly and swished his wand at them, "Finite Incantatem…"

Where the outlandish Minerva and Albus once stood, was now what looked like a mini Willie Nelson and a mini Biker lovechild. Hermione grabbed Russie and Severus grabbed Mya and frog marched them out of the hall with stern looks on their face.

Albus, the real one this time, addressed the pupils in front of him; "Ah thus ends tonight's entertainment, I hope you all found that amusing. We certainly did." He chuckled.

"I do hope Hermione and Severus aren't too hard on them…" Minerva whispered to him as they left the hall. Dumbledore could only give her a small smile and squeezed her hand slightly, "It will be fine poppet, trust me."

* * *

><p><em>an a few more chapters and we will be done...scary thought. Don't fret though I have a few ideas for my next story already!_

_Please review..._


	45. A New Angle

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all relating to it._

_Reviews are appreciated…as I've said before if I say Severus has a dog with three balls it's because I want that to be a part of the story, as author I can do that…just like JK when she killed off Severus (never quite forgiven her for that to be honest) but meh…it's supposed to be light hearted and give you a chuckle. If you don't like, please move onto another story!_

_I apologise for not updating as regularly as I usually do, work is crazy busy at the moment and I've been working non-stop. I'll try to update next chapter sooner rather than later. Thanks for your support._

_Enjoy! Please review and leave your thoughts and cookies._

* * *

><p>"Just what do you two think you were playing at in there? And after everything Minerva and Albus has done for us the past few months!" Severus roared when they were finally back in the privacy of their own quarters.<p>

Russie mumbled something Severus didn't quite catch.

_Cheek no doubt_. Severus thought to himself.

"What did you just say boy?" He snapped.

"I said, we wanted to go out with a bang, and Grandpa Albus and Grandma Minnie laughed!" He stared back at Severus with an utmost look of defiance and stubbornness.

As angry as Hermione was with little Mya, she couldn't help just look at her and grin at the argument between Russie and Severus.

Severus's face look beetroot red, like he was about to explode. Hermione thought she had better step in and control the situation, just in case Severus ended up giving himself a stress induced heart attack with subsequently strangling Russie to death.

"Um, Severus love. You need to calm down for a start, sit down please." She said gently but sternly.

When Severus looked as though he were to begin arguing with her, she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach and raised her eyebrow in challenge.

_Yup, bring it on if you think you're hard enough to argue with the mother of your child_. She thought with an inner smirk.

"Alright, fine. But I want to go on record that I am furious with these two…two…hell cats!"

Hermione gave him a small smile and said gently, "I think that much is obvious darling. Now, what exactly were you two thinking with that stunt?" She turned to the two children in front of her with a raised eyebrow.

Mya spoke, "Well, we just…we just wanted to do something outrageous…so we wouldn't be forgotten."

Severus and Hermione slowly looked at each other and suddenly felt a bit guilty for being so rough on the children.

"You both know you did not need to go to such lengths to be remembered. Your Aunt Hermione and I have not been looking forward to your return. As much as we both know you need to return back to us…we have become…accustomed to your presence. I speak for both of us when we say you will not be forgotten." Severus said in a much calmer tone.

"But I suppose you were both wanting to elevate yourselves into the Hogwart's History books? I suppose after that stunt, you will be forever idolised by the students staying here over the yuletide break. You didn't need to do something so naughty you know." Hermione said with a gentle but evenly stern tone.

"I know we were naughty and we could have done something a bit more…appropriate, but I can honestly say…I'm a Slytherin and that sort of thing is built in your blood and ethics. We are sorry that we made you angry but we just wanted to have a little fun and give the staff and students a laugh." Russie said in their defence.

"My stores have been violated once again. You two will be serving detention." Severus said sternly. He sighed as Hermione came to sit beside him and rubbed his back consolingly.

"Detention? But we're not students…" Mya shouted loudly. She piped down rather quickly after Hermione gave her a warning look that Voldemort himself would be made nervous by.

"You two will do as your Uncle says. You cannot think that you would not be punished for your actions this evening. You will serve your detention with smiles on your faces, do you understand." Hermione looked every part the mother while she warned the children. Severus couldn't help but feel proud of her and felt his heart swell knowing that they would make a kick arse set of parents. He also noticed that his trousers were becoming tighter.

_Uh oh, I need to have her…time for my Hermione fix._ Severus thought with a chuckle.

Severus gave a forced cough, "Now I think you two should both go to bed early tonight. Your Aunt and I need some time alone to think over what your punishment shall be. You know we love you but we are just disappointed with you. Off to bed you go."

The small twosome nodded sombrely and trotted off to bed with their heads hung low. As they closed the door they both shared twin grins.

"Well that could've went worse I suppose.." Russie said changing into his pyjamas.

"Indeed. We got off rather lightly. That was so much fun though. We're behaving from now on though Russ…I mean it." Mya said looking much like her older self.

"Ok, I promise. Goodnight Mya."

"Night night Russie."

* * *

><p>"You know, you're going to be a stellar father Severus. You're so forceful and masterful…I find myself oddly turned on." Hermione said squeezing her fiancé's thigh firmly.<p>

"You know, I was just thinking how sexy you looked while you were scolding them too. You're going to be a fantastic and fucking sexy mother. I find myself thinking about fucking you right here on this sofa…right now." He leant towards her and began gently kissing her neck. As soon as she moaned, he haphazardly swung his wand at the children's room and placed a locking charm on it and the floo.

As he and Hermione began to kiss passionately, she whispered against his lips, "Silencing charm…I want to scream your name tonight, Se-ver-us…" She hissed and his hips jerked forward in reaction.

"You're going to get it good and hard tonight witch. Strip for me…" He was almost pleading with her.

"You want me to strip…like this?" She stood and swayed her hips to stand in front of him. She began slowly unbuttoning her silk blouse and enjoyed the sharp intake of breath Severus had at the discovery that she was braless.

"You naughty minx…how did I miss that?" He asked half whispering and half moaning at the sight of her in front of him.

Hermione playfully pouted at him and licked her lips, "You must be growing tired of me Severus. Is that the problem?"

She kicked her skirt off and turned away from him, slowly sliding her lace panties down her shapely thighs. The view of her delicious pussy caused Severus to growl like an animal and he lunged forward, grabbed her by the hips and buried his tongue in her heat.

Hermione's eyes were almost popping out of her head with surprise. Severus had never given her oral sex from this position before but she absolutely loved it.

"Oh baby…yes…mmm…does it taste as good as it did this morning?" She goaded him further, knowing her baby-talk drove him wild with desire.

She heard the sound of his lips smacking together as though he was savouring the taste like a fine wine. "Delicious as always you naughty girl…"

The couple made love on the sofa that night, the dining table, kitchen cabinet and also the kitchen sink. As they finally rolled into their bed, sated and sweaty Severus kissed Hermione gently on the lips.

"I love you my darling."

"I love you too, my pervy fiancé!" Hermione chuckled.

"Pervy? Moi? I'm as pure as the snow…" Severus said struggling to hide his grin.

"As am I darling. As am I…" She kissed him again and the couple soon fell into a peaceful and exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p><em>an: please review_


	46. Not Going OutStaying In

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all relating to it._**

_Reviews are appreciated…as I've said before if I say Severus has a dog with three balls it's because I want that to be a part of the story (not necessarily compliant to HP), as author I can do that…just like JK when she killed off Severus (never quite forgiven her for that to be honest) but meh…it's supposed to be light hearted and give you a chuckle. If you don't like, please move onto another story!_

_I apologise for not updating as regularly as I usually do, work is crazy busy at the moment and I've been working non-stop. I'll try to update next chapter sooner rather than later. Thanks for your support._

_Enjoy! **Please review** and leave your thoughts and cookies._

* * *

><p>The next few days passed without incident, much to the relief of Severus and Hermione. Both of them were increasingly anxious about the forthcoming return of Mya and Russie and did not want their last few days together to be filled with punishment and angry words. They had both served their detentions without much complaint, although Mya was violently sick as she scrubbed flobber-worm guts from one of the store cupboard beakers. Later that night, Severus laughed himself to the point of tears as he described the look on Mya's face to Hermione. Hermione had merely shook her head, grinned and patted her small bump thinking that life was just…wonderful.<p>

It was the New Years Eve celebration tonight, and in true Dumbledore style, the Headmaster had proposed to have a small celebration for the 20 strong staff and 50 odd students living in the castle of the festive holiday. Had it not been for Hermione and her social thirst, Severus would have been more than satisfied staying in his quarters and toasting the bells with his beloved, their two wards and his unborn child. Hermione had moan, groaned and even teased him with cutting off his sex allowance with her if he refused to at least show face for an hour or two. Of course like many a man, Severus was quick to change his mind when his naked time with Hermione was under threat. So, here they all were, getting dressed in their finest in preparation for the night's event.

Severus was wearing a very dark green suit, tailored in such a way it clung to his body in all the right places. He looked every inch a dark and gorgeous sorcerer. Hermione squeezed her thighs together and bit her lip, silencing a moan when she caught sight of him. She sauntered up behind him in her silk dressing gown as he sorted his cravat in the mirror and wrapped her arms around his muscular waist.

"You look ever so dashing my love. Good enough to eat, in fact." She whispered in his ear in sultry tones.

Severus smirked at her lusty eyes in the mirror and stretched behind him, squeezing her butt cheeks in each hand, pressing her hard against his back.

"Perhaps you should stop raping me with your eyes and go get dressed you wanton little minx." He purred.

Hermione pretended to huff and whispered back, "Fine, I'll remember that tonight when you want to bury your cock inside me and believe me you will once you've seen my gown. I do not take rejection very well Severus." She removed her body from his and swayed her hips as she walked to her vanity desk to sort her hair and make up.

Severus turned to her, with slight panic, and walked towards her; "Dearest, I was not rejecting you, far from it. Nothing would make me happier than to take you right now but we would be late if I did. I am sure I will want to bury myself in you, a gown would not make a difference, it is how I feel every day I am with you." He hoped his declaration was enough to convince Hermione that he was not rejecting her.

Hermione was shocked that Severus had take her remarks seriously but decided to milk his mistake for all it was worth. She made her eyes tear up slightly, she was still apt at that skill, and sniffed. "I suppose I believe you Severus. I'm not sure I want to go now…I feel so fat and ugly. No wonder you don't want me as much. I'm a whale."

She looked up and saw a flicker of concern in her fiancé's eyes and felt immediately bad for playing on his discomfort. "Love, I do want you. I always want you. Yes, you will be becoming larger as the pregnancy continues but I think it makes you all the more beautiful. To see you so round and womanly with my child…is the greatest gift and the biggest turn on I've ever experienced. Now, get dressed and lets show those old farts out there just how stunning my future wife is. I am already the envy of the wizarding world…lets rub that in even further." He kissed her neck slowly and sensually before he slid his hand into her silk robe and squeezed her breast. Hermione let out a guttural groan and Severus matched it. "I will make up for this tonight my love, I promise. Until then…" He squeezed her breast again and tweaked the nipple, "…we must get ready."

She turned her head and kissed him on the lips, "Promises, Promises." She winked and began to get ready while Severus went to check on the children in the next room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"<em>

_"Neeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaww!"_

"What the bloody hell is going on in here? You are both supposed to be getting ready for tonight's festivities?" Severus roared.

The duo stopped what they were doing immediately, Russie coming off his indoor broom and Mya getting off the house-elf she was currently riding like a horse.

"We_ are_ ready!" Mya squeaked, arms out at each side to show her uncle her outfit.

"You're both wearing what you have on?" He asked unsure. Mya was dressed in a bright pink princess dress and Russie was dressed as a pirate.

"Yes, why ever not?" Russie asked indignantly.

Severus shook his head at the two, "I do not think your Aunt would be pleased at such attire for this particular event. Russie put on your black trousers, black brogues and your crisp pin stripe shirt. Mya that lovely green gown you have would do for you. Agreed?"

"Ok I love my green gown and I can wear my silver shoes too. Like Slytherin!" Mya squeaked in delight.

"I suppose I like that shirt. It'll do I guess." Russie added lazily.

"Good now be ready in ten minutes, your Aunt and I will wait outside in the lounge for you. Chop, chop."

* * *

><p>As Severus left the children's room, Hermione was closing the door to theirs. His legs almost turned to jelly and his throat became dry when he saw the vision in front of him.<p>

She was dressed in a knee length silver silk gown that had beautiful embroidery around the sleeves and neck line of the dress. The gown showed off her long and shapely legs deliciously and the high black heels she was wearing added to their length. Her breasts were pushed together in the most elegant and sensual fashion and her waist was well accentuated. All in all, in Severus's opinion, that was the most perfect dress he'd ever seen on a woman. She had her hair up in a somewhat messy bun with a few loose spirals of hair falling at each side of her face.

"_Fuck me_, you're absolutely stunning." Severus winced at his absence of tact and manners but she was just too beautiful to allow his brain to work properly.

Hermione giggled at his reaction, it was refreshing to have such a powerful and sexy man look upon her as though she were some goddess.

"I'm glad you like sir. Not bad for a whale eh?" She winked at him with a wicked grin. The type of grin that says, _"I'm going to shag your brains out later."_

"As I said you sexy wench, you are not a whale. You are my love, my life, my passion. I cannot believe I have such a beauty on my arm. I truly love you Hermione." He played with the small wisp of hair at her right ear and kissed her cheek lovingly.

Hermione could have cried at the gentleness and love in her fiance's eyes at that one moment. She didn't get the chance to truly enjoy the beautiful moment that had just passed between her and Severus due to the door being flung open and two very smartly dressed children came trooping out together.

She kissed Severus, "I love you too, truly."

Russie coughed loudly and rocked from foot to foot in impatience. "Well?...How do we look?" He asked Hermione, making out like he really couldn't care less.

Severus merely rolled his eyes knowing the boy was looking for approval, "You both look very well. I can tell you're both going to grow up to be lookers. Especially you…Russie." He smirked at Hermione and she playfully slapped him on the chest.

"You both look fabulous. Mya such a little lady you're becoming and Russie, you are quite the handsome young man!" Hermione said affectionately.

* * *

><p>The good looking foursome walked through the corridors towards the Great Hall, the sounds of someone on the karaoke came bustling down the passage.<p>

"That sounds like Albus…" Severus whispered to Hermione.

"Albus singing 'Talk Dirty to Me'?" Hermione scoffed.

The pair laughed and lead the children into the celebrations, it was going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p><em>an: Please leave a review, it's the only way I know if you're still enjoying this story!_


	47. Auld Lang Sang

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all relating to it._

_Reviews are appreciated…as I've said before if I say Severus has a dog with three balls it's because I want that to be a part of the story, as author I can do that…just like JK when she killed off Severus (never quite forgiven her for that to be honest) but meh…it's supposed to be light hearted and give you a chuckle. If you don't like, please move onto another story!_

_**Happy Birthday Severus love!**_

_**52 Years young today (or he is in my stories because he is alive and kicking!)**_

_**Thank you for being the sexiest and most intriguing character since Jane Austen's Mr Darcy!**_

_Enjoy! Please review and leave your thoughts. Cake and pass the parcel games to follow in celebration of the delicious Severus's birthday!_

* * *

><p>The New years party was in full swing, punch, balloons and karaoke galore! Severus hated to admit it but he was actually having a good time.<br>Mya and Russie were dancing on the floor with Hermione while he chatted away to Flitwick and Minerva. He couldn't keep his eyes  
>from surveying Hermione's curvaceous backside as she wiggled and moved to the rhythm. Minerva caught him looking at her younger colleague, tutted and<br>elbowed him.  
>"Stop eyeing the girl up. I'm sure you'll have her all to yourself tonight." She chuckled.<br>Severus had the decency to blush, "I can't help it Minnie. For the first time in my life, I am happy. Truly happy and it is all because of your little Gryffindor  
>over there. Beauty and brains to boot, I'm very lucky. Who would have thought eh, the scary Slytherin Potions Master and the Gryffindor Princess falling in love? It's almost surreal."<p>

Minerva snorted rather loudly and chuckled, "Everyone thought you were well matched long before either of you had a clue. You two have been dancing around each other for far too long. I believe Hermione liked you long before she came to work here and don't think I never saw the way you watched her when she returned to complete her schooling after the war. It was written in the stars. Albus and I knew long ago that you two were destined to be together."

Severus looked at her in disbelief, "You knew all that time? And you never said anything?"

"Oh close your mouth Severus, you are not a cod fish. Yes we knew but we never said a word, you were both so broken after the war, you needed proper time to heal and you both needed to find one another naturally. You needed to come together without interference from me or Albus. Just be happy you have her now and for Merlin's sake Severus…don't fuck things up." She patted his arm and left to find her husband.

Severus was dumbstruck not only had Minerva revealed that she knew he and Hermione were destined to be together years ago, she had also said the work 'fuck'. He had known the woman almost his entire life and had never heard her utter an extremity. He began to chuckle quite viciously once he had snapped out of his shock. Hermione floated towards him with a look of amused question on her face.

"What is so funny love?" She stretched up and pecked his cheek.

Severus snaked his arms around her waist and squeezed her close to his body, "Well Minerva was just giving me some relationship advice. Basically in her words, don't fuck it up." He finished that last sentence in a high pitched strong Scottish accent.

Hermione laughed heartily and snuggled into Severus's chest, breathing in his scent and savouring it.

"You won't fuck it up. I have never been so happy. This is a new year in more than one aspect, we're facing the future head on, binding ourselves to one another, bringing a child into the world and building a future together. It won't always be sunshine and stars but we'll get through it so long as we talk about things and face them head on. Agreed?" Her big brown eyes stared at him with so much adoration and hope that he felt his eyes begin to fill.

He kissed the tip of her nose and gave her a watery smile, "Agreed, love. I couldn't have said it better myself. It's almost twelve…who will you be kissing when the New Year comes in?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm Flitwick is looking hot tonight…but I really want to kiss the man I've wished I could have kissed these past few New Years…you." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"If it helps, I tried to get up the courage to kiss you these past couple years too. Last year when you kissed my cheek, I almost snogged you, if Albus hadn't knocked me into the punch table I would have." He laughed at the memory.

"Took eight firewhiskies to get me psyched up to do that. But this year will be different." She smiled and turned to the crowd.

"TEN!"

Severus turned Hermione around in his arms so she was facing him.

"NINE!"

Hermione smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"EIGHT!"

Severus held her tighter and looked into her golden brown eyes.

"SEVEN!"

He bumped noses with her, kissing her Eskimo style.

"SIX!"

They both felt a pair of little arms wrapped around each of their legs as Mya and Russie joined them.

"FIVE!"

Mya shouted to Russie, "Why are they counting?"

"FOUR!"

Russie shouted back, "I dunno but I don't think I'm going to like what happens when they get to 'one'!"

"THREE!"

Severus and Hermione shared a smile at the children's antics.

"TWO!"

Severus and Hermione could feel their hearts beating hard in their chests with anticipation. So many times had both of them wanted to be in one another's arms at the strike of twelve on New Years Eve before. It was finally happening.

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted and thus the usual kissing and shaking of hands occurred while Auld Land Sang was hummed in the background.

Severus looked deep into Hermione's eyes before he kissed her gently on the lips with as much love and feeling as he could put into it. He felt her sigh in contentment and kiss him back with passion.

"EEEWWWW Stop making smoochie face! You lot are gross!" Mya whined.

"Yup! Absolutely bonkers. Disgusting!" Russie said with a scrunched up face.

Severus and Hermione broke apart with a giggle, "Happy New Year love. I love you." They said simultaneously.

Severus lifted Mya in his arms and Hermione managed to lift Russie, they both planted large 'smoochie' kisses on their cheeks making both of the children giggle uncontrollably.

"Happy New Year you two. Now go and give your Grandpa Albus and Grandma Minnie a new year kiss." Hermione said setting the heavy Russie down on the floor again.

Both children adorned scowls and stalked off to find their 'adoptive' grandparents.

Severus and Hermione shared a laugh and then kissed one another again. They were only a few minutes into the New Year but both could feel it in their blood that it was going to be the best one either had experienced and they would experience it, together.

* * *

><p><em>an: thought we'd have a nice sweet chapter for Severus's birthday! PLease review folks!_


	48. Goodbye little darlings

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all relating to it._

_Reviews are appreciated…as I've said before if I say Severus has a dog with three balls it's because I want that to be a part of the story, as author I can do that…just like JK when she killed off Severus (never quite forgiven her for that to be honest) but meh…it's supposed to be light hearted and give you a chuckle. If you don't like, please move onto another story!_

_Please leave me a review, the story will be drawing to a close fairly soon I will hopefully have a bit more time to update and then begin my new story over the next few weeks as I am on vacation from work, I apologise that I've not been able to update as often has I have done previously._

* * *

><p>"Oh gods I am dreading this Severus…" Hermione moaned as she buried her face into her fiancé's neck.<p>

"I know love, I am not looking forward to it either. We must remain strong, for their sake and our unborn child. We will do this and we will get through it…alright?" He placed a small kiss on the top of her frizzy hair and held her tight.

The day of reckoning had finally arrived, later that morning Russie and Mya would both take the potion that would send them back into the bodies of Severus and Hermione for good and the adults were absolutely dreading it.

The children, on the other hand, were feeling quite accepting of the reality facing them;

"So you ready to be banished to the land of Hermione?" Russie asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah, I hope you enjoy yourself back in Severus-ville." Mya retorted with a smile.

Russie's face turned serious for a moment, "Do you think they'll be ok Mya? I mean, I know we'll be back with them, inside them, a part of who they are…but…I know they're struggling with the thought of us disappearing physically."

Mya sighed and looked out of their window thoughtfully, "They'll be alright eventually. It will just take a little while to get accustomed to I suppose. They're a strong couple who are expecting a child and are deeply in love. It's not like we're really leaving, this time they'll both have the ability to embrace us as their inner child. They were both far too serious before…at least our presence has mellowed them both a bit. They'll be ok Russie, don't fret." She rubbed his arm consolingly.

"Don't you mean, expecting children?" Russie asked with a wicked smile.

"Huh?" Mya was confused.

"They're having twins dummy. They don't know it yet but they are…a girl and a boy." He said with a triumphant look on his face. "Looks like I finally know something the know-it-all does not!"

Mya looked mildly annoyed, "How do you know it's twins?"

Russie shrugged, "I just know. It's a gift. I am surprised Severus has not realised yet, perhaps this gift was lost on me when I grew up…but they will have twins and one of each sex. So you see…they don't really need us like they think they do. They're going to have their very own terrible twosome to keep them occupied within the next 7 months."

Mya smiled at Russie, "I am happy for them…for us."

"Me too kid, me too."

* * *

><p>Breakfast was a very quiet affair that morning; Hermione and Severus were both too deep in thought and feeling the dread of the forthcoming morning event to really hold a decent conversation with each other, never mind the children.<p>

Mya and Russie were all too aware of their older selves inner struggles and decided not to draw attention to it, they carried on with their breakfast as usual.

As the clock neared 10.45 Hermione drew in a shuddering breath and squeezed Severus's hand tightly.

"Mya, Russie…it is…time. We are due at Albus's office at eleven darlings." She smiled a watery smile at the pair. She felt oddly proud of how composed the two children were, they obviously had accepted their fate and were acting much more maturely than their years.

Severus remained fairly quiet on the walk to the Headmaster's office, words failed him.

_What the fuck am I supposed to say to them? To my Hermione? My heart feels so heavy today…I know this is the right thing to do but I cannot help my emotions…I must be going soft…Severus Snape never used to be emotional. Ah well, such is life. Let us get this over and done with so we can move on and concentrate on the future._ Severus thought as he reached the gargoyle.

"Twinkle dust lollies…" He said the password while rolling his eyes and beckoned the children and Hermione to follow him up the moving staircase.

* * *

><p>"Ah Severus, Hermione and my adoptive grandchildren…you had better say your goodbyes now, so we can rectify this situation as soon as possible. It does not do to dwell on these sorts of situations, it will be difficult enough for you all. Suspense will only prolong that." Albus said wisely.<p>

Hermione nodded her head solemnly and crouched down to hug the pair of children, "I love you both you know that. We owe you two so much, our lives will never be the same again without you…" She struggled with her words as she began to cry, "…I..we…will forever be grateful for this…experience with you two. You have made my life worthwhile…I am going to be a wife and a mother and it's due to you and your dastardly plans to get Severus and I together. Merlin knows how long it would have taken us to find one another on our own…thank you. I will miss you both more than you will ever realise." She kissed both of them gently on the cheek and hugged them tightly to her.

Mya smiled, "We'll still be a part of you…of both of you, we aren't really leaving Aunt Hermione…we'll be even closer to you than we were before."

Russie turned to his older self and hugged him, "Goodbye Uncle Severus…I will miss being able to cause havoc but perhaps you will access your inner child more often from now on?" He asked hopefully.

Severus smirked and kissed the top of his head, "I believe I will, especially since I have chosen a Gryffindor for a wife…I also thank you for that. You have made my life worth living again, we will truly be happy little one." He then hugged Mya, "And thank you too little know it all."

"Love you Uncle Sevie-rus…" Mya whispered in his ear.

Severus nodded and straightened himself up, trying to hide the evident tears in his eyes. No one was fooled however.

Albus spoke up again, handing the two children vials with bright orange liquid in it; "Now children, we will also miss you…it's been…utterly fun." He chuckled, "Now, drink up."

Russie and Mya smirked at each other and chinked the two vials together in a toast.

Mya winked at her older self and brought the vial to her lips, guzzling down the potion. She smiled until her presence had faded away to nothing. Hermione gave a gasp as she felt her inner child merge back into her body.

Russie smirked as he brought the vial to his mouth, "Enjoy the twins Mummy and Daddy!"

Severus shivered as he felt Russie complete him once again.

Hermione and Severus sat down on Albus's small sofa and sighed. It was finally done and dusted, Mya and Russie were no more, in the physical sense. Thinking back on what the children's parting words had been, Hermione sat up straighter with wide eyes.

"Did he just say 'twins'!" She shrieked.

Albus chuckled at the look of shock on his two friend's faces.

_Oh yes, this year is definitely going to be prosperous! _

* * *

><p><em>an:please review!_


	49. 7 Months Later

_Disclaimer:_

_All belongs to JK Rowling: had HP been mine, Severus would not have died and he wouldn't have wasted his years chasing the ghost of Lily Potter (she's not worthy!) and I would have had Hermione and him paired years later once she'd graduated…ah well thank Circe for Fan fiction eh? __Well, this has been a rather large project for me, the biggest story I've done to date – second last chapter! Epilogue to follow this chapter I'm afraid folks. I do have an idea to do an update on the Snape family from this fic at a later date._

_Please review, you know I love and respect your opinions._

_Take care, Professor Chrystal-Snape._

* * *

><p><strong>7 months later…<strong>

"OH CIRCE!" Hermione squealed as she sat up in bed.

Severus sat up like a shot and turned to his beloved wife, "Love, what is it? The babies?"

The pair had only been a month married but still remained in wedded bliss, despite Hermione's unruly pregnancy hormones and Severus's 'sympathetic' pregnancy. He hadn't really been experiencing sympathetic pregnancy symptoms, but it gave him a good excuse to act irrational and quite the bastard to his colleagues and students.

"It's either the kids or I'm trying to shit a brick!" She snapped at him.

He should have been angry with her outburst but he just didn't find the rage in himself anymore, especially not with her. He knew she was in pain and would not speak to him in such a way if she were not. She looked even more beautiful right now, red cheeks, sweaty and panting, than she had on their wedding day. She was round with his children, and tonight...tonight they were going to be arriving!

"I'll fetch Poppy." He began to get out of bed when he felt Hermione grab onto his trouser waistband.

"N-no, please…don't leave me here. Stay with me love. I…can't do this without you." She began to cry loudly as another contraction hit her. "Mothering fuck! Get me drugs...I want all the pain potions you can grab Severus...it _hurts!"_

"Alright love, alright. I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay here and I'll get the pain potions looked out but let me make you more comfortable and I'll send my patronus to get Poppy and Minerva here to assist with the birth, okay?" He kissed her sweaty forehead and sorted her pillows while he lay her back gently.

"I'll be back in a moment love, okay?" He spoke to her in a soft tone, he even felt was strange coming from him. She was the mother of his children, his wife, his everything. I'd walk over hot coals for her, the least he could do for her would be to allow her to treat him like shit while her body coped with squeezing out two other bodies from her tiny, tight nether-region. He'd do anything that would help her deal with the pain.

In the other room, trying desperately not to let Hermione's cries of anguish unsettle him, he cast his patronus. The small otter stared at him in anticipation; "Go to Poppy and Minerva tell them operation preggo is now in motion. Hermione is having contractions, quick ones. I don't think it'll be much longer before she pops. Now go."

He sighed as he watched the small otter dart out of the chamber door and to it's intended recipients.

_Now, back to my psychotic …no my pregnant love_. He thought with a smirk. _I'm going to be a dad tonight!_

His excitement was short lived as a large pillow was lobed at his head, "You shit! Where's my potion? This…this is your fault! Keep your dick away from me in future…or I'll bite it off!"

"With what? Your teeth or your monster pussy?" He shot back. He still loved to rile her up, even as she was in the midst of a rather nasty labour it seemed. It seemed to fuel their passion for each other somewhat. He knew she'd probably ride him into submission the next time they made love for that remark.

Hermione shrieked in anger, exasperation and pain at his goading.

He carried on, enjoying himself immensely, "And as I recall love, you were not complaining at the time. As I remember it, you were much in the position you are now…on your back, legs apart, screaming and moaning. Now are we going to get through this birth in a friendlier fashion? You know I love you more than life itself." He held her hand tight and looked her in the eyes.

She took a breath and seemed to calm herself, "I'm sorry love. It's just…just so…painful. I never thought I'd feel this sort of pain in child birth…it feels close to a cruciatus…but worse, because it's solely on my vagina."

He chuckled lightly and placed a kiss on her forehead. " I am so proud of you love, women are definitely the stronger sex. I am here for you sweetheart. My strong woman, my everything."

Their conversation was interrupted as Poppy and Minerva rushed into the room, towels and hot water ready, adorned with aprons. Severus gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips before he was ushered out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hours had seemed to have passed in a blur to Severus, he winced hearing his love, his wife screaming in pain on the other side of the door. He tried in vain to enter the room and help her somehow but the elder witches had obviously thought ahead and set up a repelling charm on the door knob. Every time he'd tried to enter, he'd get a shock in the bollocks.<p>

He didn't sit down the whole time he waited, he paced the floor like a mad man; speaking to himself in low tones, shaking his head as he prayed to the gods that both his Hermione and their babies would be safe at the end of this.

When he heard an almighty cry from inside the room, he snapped. He pounded on the door and demanded to be let inside. His heart was beating out of his chest as he thought of all the horrible scenarios that could await him on the other side of the door.

However, as Poppy opened the door to him with a proud smile, he relaxed visibly.

"Come inside…_daddy_." The older witch said as she moved to let him inside.

* * *

><p>The sight that met his eyes had him in tears. Tears of joy, relief, pride and love.<p>

Hermione sat up in the bed, red faced, hair wild and holding two little bundles on each arm. She was speaking to each of them quietly and looking at them in pure shock and awe; every inch a mother.

Minerva squeezed his arm and kissed him on the cheek. "Congratulations son. Go…be with your family."

Severus was speechless as he nodded dumbly at his colleagues and walked towards Hermione and his children in a somewhat dreamlike trance.

_My children. Our Children_. He thought with a swelling heart.

Hermione gave him her most beautiful smile and her eyes began to fill with tears as she saw the look of wonder on her husband's face.

"Severus, I'd like you to meet our children. Our son and daughter. Our Russie and Mya. Children, this is your daddy. Would you like to meet your daddy Russie?" She whispered to the bundle wrapped in blue.

Severus was still unable to speak but sat down on the bed next to his wife, looking at his two children in disbelief.

"Severus would you like to hold our son?" Hermione asked, her heart so full of love for the family in front of her.

Her husband nodded his head and gently took their son in his arms, holding him as though he was the most precious thing in the world.

Severus finally found his voice after he swapped babies and looked into the black eyes of his baby daughter, Mya. "They are perfect. Thank you, Hermione. I…I can never thank you for giving me, us, this wonderful gift. I'm a dad. Me? Can you believe it?" He laughed with tears streaming down his face.

"Yes I can believe it you dolt. You're going to be a fantastic dad, the best." She kissed him slowly on the mouth before adding cheekily, "Although I believe my vagina will be missing action for a good few weeks, that was so bloody sore."

Severus chuckled and looked between the three beautiful faces in front of him.

"I never thought I could be more happy than I was the day we got together but this, it's exhilarating. I feel…I don't know what the word is…"

Hermione answered for him, "…complete. You feel complete."

Severus nodded, "Complete. I am complete. My wife and my children is all I will ever need. I am finally a free, happy and loved man. I love you so much Hermione."

"It's obvious I love you. I just had your spawn…but they are beautiful spawn, are they not?" Hermione joked as she looked lovingly into her son's eyes.

"The most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes upon, just like their mother."

The pair kissed each other for a long time that night, both holding onto their son and daughter with new a found purpose for their life and love.

* * *

><p><em>an: well I hope that was sweet enough for you. I actually teared up while I wrote it lol Please review and look forward to the epilogue next._


	50. Epilogue

_All belongs to JK Rowling: had HP been mine, Severus would not have died and he wouldn't have wasted his years chasing the ghost of Lily Potter (she's not worthy!) and I would have had Hermione and him paired years later once she'd graduated…ah well thank Circe for Fan fiction eh?_

_Well, this has been a rather large project for me, the biggest story I've done to date –So here it is, the epilogue. I feel rather sad writing this but hey there is a new brain child of a story ready to be unleashed over the next few weeks so please keep an eye out for my newest story._

_I do have an idea to perhaps do an update on the Snape family from this fic at a later date._

_Please review, you know I love and respect your opinions._

_Take care, Professor Chrystal-Snape._

* * *

><p><em><strong>11 years later…<strong>_

The sweat was quickly beginning to bead on Severus's brow as the heat in the room began to become unbearable. He'd waited for this moment for years and it had finally arrived. The circular movements of his wife's hands on his inner thigh did nothing but make his discomfort more so.

"Would you desist with your purring please wife?" He sneered at her half-heartedly.

Hermione gave him her famous wicked grin, "But why? Are you finding it _hard_…to concentrate on the task at hand, my love?"

He couldn't help but smirk at her naughty antics and attitude, they had been married just over 11 years now and remained as sexually attracted to one another as they had been at the beginning of their relationship. Hermione still found her husband to be the most sensual and seductive male she'd ever met and couldn't help but feel her heart swell with pride when she caught students and the female teachers swooning at her man's moody demeanour. During the first few years the fact her husband was widely sought after made her jealous, extremely so however, after one day voicing her jealousies to her husband, all her worries were soon put to the grave. One evening in the Great Hall during dinner Severus made a very public display to show his love for his wife. He openly snogged the face off of her in front of everyone, smacked her arse through her robes and carried her bridal style out of the hall and into their chambers, where he showed her how she was the only woman he wanted into the wee small hours of the next morning. So now she took the teenage and sometimes middle age lusty looks towards her husband with a pinch of salt.

_He's mine, mother fuckers…look but you'll never have him. He belongs to me_. She thought with a smirk.

Severus was still a jealous bastard, but he had complete confidence in his wife's attraction and faithfulness to him. She was a beautiful, talented and sexy witch who received more than her fair share of glances and lust filled looked from both students and professors alike, Severus didn't have to like it though. Hermione actually quite enjoyed when he got jealous as he'd often show her how he was the best man for her…fucking her into oblivion. He'd say things to her like "You're mine. No other man will ever make you come like this!" And that, in Hermione's opinion, was her bread and butter. She loved his intensity and his passion for her...he was definately her soul mate.

Roused from her attention on her husband's inner thighs, she heard the Great Hall doors swing open and the first years followed behind the Depute Headmistress into the room. Little Russie and Mya smiled shyly at their mother and father as they walked towards the teacher's table and waited for the Sorting Ceremony to begin.

Severus didn't approve of staff speaking throughout the ceremony but as he had taken the position of Headmaster after Albus retired, he simply didn't give a shit. He leaned into his wife and whispered to her, "Remember the bet love. Both our children will be in Slytherin…just wait. They're both too much like me not to be in my house."

Hermione snorted and whispered back, grabbing his balls under the table, "Those balls are mine tonight. Russie and Mya are Gryffindors through and through, despite their Severus-like qualities. I will win this bet. You're my pet tonight love. My pussy is just aching to be filled…finally our chambers will be just ours again to do as much with each other as we did before."

He moved his hand down and cupped her in between the legs, ignoring her gasp, "Do be quiet Madam Snape…and pay attention."

* * *

><p>Finally after what seemed a lifetime later, the list reached the 'S' .<p>

"_Snape, Mya_."

Severus and Hermione both sat forward in their seats in anticipation, waiting for the Sorting Hat's judgement.

"Slytherin!"

The crowd cheered and Severus gave a small punch in the air, winking at his daughter as she skipped to the Slytherin table. He gave his wife a side long glance with his famous smirk, "Looks like you'll be digging out your leather corset tonight my love…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You've not won yet Snape…"

"_Snape, Russell_."

Severus gave a small yelp as Hermione held his crown jewels with a tad too much grip as she waited in anxiousness for her son's house results.

"Gryffindor!"

Hermione jumped up and clapped loudly, earning a red faced smirk from her son. She was pleased to see her daughter give his hand a squeeze as he walked towards his newly appointed house table.

She sat back down with a bump, not paying attention to the rest of the sorting. She smirked at her husband, "So neither of us won. We got one apiece. How will be sort this dilemma out?"

Seeing her bite her lip with lust in her eyes just turned him on further, "Um…meet half way? I'll let you use your toy on me if you wear your leather corset while you're doing it? Then we…make love?"

Hermione smiled wickedly and nodded in agreement.

"Well we'd better enjoy the freedom of our quarters while we can darling."

"And why is that? The children are gone now, they'll only be in our quarters on holidays." He replied.

"Um…not quite. We'll be having another spawn of Snape present in about…oh I dunno….say 8 months?" She smiled beautifully at her husband, as she knew he was desperate for them to have another child.

"I'm going to be a dad, again? You're going to be round with my child once more?" His eyes welled up with tears and he kissed her passionately, ignoring the cheers and wolf whistles coming from the students. Especially ignoring the, "Oh come on Dad cut it out!" and "Wow embarrass me much?" from their children.

Severus stood from his chair and lifted his wife with him, "Students, I am going to be a father once again! Ice cream and jelly for all!" The crowd cheered and Hermione laughed at her husband's joy.

"I love you Severus." She kissed the tip of his nose.

"And I love you, my darling Hermione."

Severus knew the following years would be just as fantastic as the one's he had already experienced with Hermione, with her by his side he knew life was how it should be.

And he knew that for the rest of his life, he'd be forever grateful to the tiny Slytherin and Gryffindor who changed his life for the better.

Hermione snapped him out of his musings as she squeezed his buttocks, "This little one will be in Gryffindor too." She patted her stomach lovingly.

"Not if I have anything to do about it." He growled and chuckled as he kissed her neck.

**Finite Incantatem**.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well there you have it guys. Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoyed it. It's been fun. _


End file.
